


人非聖賢

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, 冷圈, 別走啊, 請各位考慮一下, 這篇的李奧很可愛的我保證
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 79,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 革命成功三年多後，馬庫斯精疲力盡。這時李奧出現了。It has been 3 years since the success of the revolution. Markus feels himself burned out. Then Leo showed up.





	1. 第一章 垂降到洞窟的電話線

  
  
在仿生人在法律上被視為準自然人(「仿生人之權利能力，始於啟動，終於無修復可能之銷毀*或自願性永久銷毀*」)之後，馬庫斯發現事情並不僅僅是獲得自由和與人類互相尊重那麼簡單。許多造成兩方衝突的理由並沒有被解決。例如，雖然現在雇用仿生人會需要給付薪資，也不能再無人道地對待他們，但是由於仿生人各項工作能力遠勝人類，而且通常願意領取比人類低的薪資(因為總體的必要支出比人類少)和接受更高的工時(因為他們不會疲累也無須睡眠)，人類被仿生人搶走工作機會的問題並沒有獲得改善。甚至，因為康納放出的那幾千個仿生人，在底特律這個問題其實略略加劇。  
  
儘管由於法律上的保護，沒有什麼太嚴重的仿生人遭到虐待的新聞出現，但雙方之間的街頭衝突卻依然屢見不鮮。「They are alive but we’re going to die」的失業者團體標語在大街小巷都看得見。  
  
關於這個問題，政府曾向馬庫斯提議，可以為仿生人的就業增加限制(例如為仿生人設立更高的基本工資和更短的最高工時，甚至縮限可以就業的領域)。馬庫斯擔心這只會變成對仿生人的另一種歧視，但是在情況越來越惡化的現在，他也開始猶豫，也許這個提議是一個沒辦法中的辦法。  
  
另一個他想都沒想過的問題，是仿生人自體之間的矛盾。而且不僅只是要不要穿著仿生人的制服/是否保留LED指示燈/是否要保留人類皮膚那種雞毛蒜皮的小事(大部分仿生人認為他們應該和人類的外表趨向一致來達到平等的目的，而制服是一種奴役的象徵，但也有不少仿生人主張，仿生人應該要可以自豪地展示自己仿生人的特徵才算是真平等，而制服只是印有他們的型號和名字的衣服，甚至可以作為他們的「傳統服飾」；馬庫斯覺得雙方都有他們的道理)。  
  
仿生人之間的矛盾，說得更明白一些，指的是戰前仿生人(在馬庫斯革命成功前已在人類社會生活過的仿生人)和戰後仿生人(只在馬庫斯革命成功後的人類社會生活過的仿生人，包括所有康納當初從倉庫竊出的仿生人、以及再那之後由模控生命依據法律從倉庫釋出或製造的仿生人)。依據現行法律，模控生命有責任與政府合作，嘗試修復所有當初在集中營被處分、但有修復可能的仿生人，所以底特律的戰前與戰後仿生人的數量約是二比三。  
  
而在戰前仿生人中，又有一部分的仿生人無法放下對人類的仇恨。他們成群結隊，專找落單的人類的麻煩，甚至有群毆的情形發生。馬庫斯每每看到這類的消息就感到無比沉重。他曾上遍各大電視台呼籲停止這種不理性的行為，但許多戰前仿生人質疑馬庫斯沒有被人類施虐過，根本無法明白他們心中的怨恨。「若不這麼做，人類根本不會真正檢討他們自己！」他們說。  
  
馬庫斯清楚這種心態，他在革命前就為此和諾斯爭論過多次，當時雙方都因為彼此正在共患難而忽視了他們在這之間的歧見，但在革命成功之後，每一次的討論都讓他們發現彼此對人類的看法從根本上的大相逕庭。馬庫斯逐漸明白，他們之間的情愫其實是來自於他們一起冒險犯難時的緊張刺激、只是一種吊橋效應，並非真正心靈上的契合。儘管馬庫斯覺得自己在這段感情中已經做出了最大的努力和讓步，他們最終仍不歡而散。  
  
在他們分手的兩個禮拜後，卡爾過世了。馬庫斯滑開手機看網路新聞，新聞稿裡敘述了這名偉大的藝術家生前有哪些輝煌的成就、他的一生，不外乎也提到他是如何地培育出馬庫斯這名無疑會名留青史的革命家。系通推薦觀看的下一則新聞是一名年輕男子在一處仿生人居多的街區遭人扔擲垃圾。  
  
曾有一段時間，馬庫斯覺得心力交瘁，甚至覺得自己再也無法堅持下去了。仿生人不會感到生理上的疲累，但他覺得自己連一根手指都再也動不了了，他覺得他體內的釱液彷彿已經沸騰了太久、變得太濃、再也流不動了。他的手機(他關閉了自身的聯絡系統)24小時不停地有電話打進來，有媒體記者、有作家、有失業者團體、有仿生人團體，他一開始還會一一回應，但最後他覺得自己再也無法忍受了。有整整三天左右的時間，他把手機關機，把卡爾家裡的窗簾全部拉上，再把燈全都關上。馬庫斯在黑暗中坐在卡爾的西洋棋桌前面，閉上眼睛，幻想自己是卡爾跟他說過的那種古早的耗電型機器，只要他靜止不動、待機的夠久，就會自己慢慢停止運作。  
  
  
劃破寧靜的是電話的聲音。卡爾家的室內電話的鈴聲傳來，馬庫斯馬上起身，就像他以前為卡爾接電話那樣。卡爾家裡有一台比較先進的視訊答錄機，但是還是有一支普通電話。  
  
「哈囉，這裡是卡爾曼費德的住處。」  
「嗨，」電話那頭的聲音有些緊張，「我是...呃...」  
「李奧，呃，哈囉。」馬庫斯認出他的聲音。  
  
來電的人是李奧曼費德，卡爾的親生兒子。李奧和他的父親連絡時經常使用的是視訊答錄機，所以馬庫斯跟他實際見面的次數只有五次。第一次是在他剛開機時，當時他為卡爾也為李奧服務，但李奧對他態度惡劣，和卡爾的關係也急遽惡化，三個月後，李奧氣沖沖地帶走他的所有行李離開卡爾家。第二次是在他開機三年後，他返家和他父親爭論錢的問題。第三次他明顯吸毒，和卡爾要錢不成之後憤怒地離開。第四次，馬庫斯推了他一把讓他受了重傷，然後從此展開逃亡與領導革命的生活。  
  
第五次則是在卡爾的葬禮上。當時的會面和以往的都不同，不僅時間很短暫，而且李奧看起來悲傷又虛弱。他和馬庫斯說了聲嗨，謝謝他一直以來對卡爾的照顧，但他完全不敢看馬庫斯的眼睛。馬庫斯回應「那是我應該做的」，而李奧則回答「不，那原來是我應該做的」然後就離開了。  
  
「...你是馬庫斯。」李奧說。  
「是、是啊，」馬庫斯說，「請問有什麼事？」  
  
李奧沉默了很長一段時間。  
  
「李奧？」  
  
「我打來是想問...」李奧終於再度開口，但語氣很遲疑，「能不能讓我借住一段時間？我目前的工作...他們想僱用...別人，」李奧停頓了一下，馬庫斯立即明白他的情況：他的雇主決定用仿生人代替他，「我付不出我住處的房租，他們要我三天後馬上搬走。所以我想，也許你願意讓我借住一段時間，讓我在底特律找一份工作...我保證我找到工作、存到足夠的錢之後就會馬上搬走。」  
  
「呃...讓我想想...」馬庫斯一時之間不知該如何回答。李奧是卡爾的親生兒子，他因此感到有些責無旁貸；但基於過去的種種他又感到遲疑。  
  
如果單純只是讓某人來這裡借住的話，空間方面倒是...馬庫斯轉身看了看他的身後。  
  
  
一開始他只看到一片漆黑，但馬庫斯的視覺組件自動偵測，切換到了夜視模式。他環視這棟宅邸。在它年老的主人離去之後，它的華麗和諾大讓它更顯得冷清。仿生人不需要吃飯、不需要洗澡、不需要睡覺...屋子裡沒有絲毫的生活感，僅僅只是一個可以遮風避雨的待機空間。夜視模式下的影像只有冷色調而且依然昏暗，任何人看到這幅景象可能都會忍不住覺得，在那些雕刻精良的櫥櫃或巨大的藝術作品背後，隨時會跳出吃人的怪物來。  
  
  
但馬庫斯想到的不是怪物或殭屍那種具體鮮明的意象。他盯著他身後的漆黑的時間越長，就越覺得再過不久，他就會被這幢宅邸本身的冷清和昏暗一點一滴地侵蝕殆盡。從垃圾場爬出來的那天晚上，他以為自己已經親眼看過生靈塗炭的地獄，但這種恐懼完全不同──在垃圾場裡的恐怖夾雜著憤怒、同情、不甘...但看著受盡苦難的同胞同時也讓他感覺自己的背後有著使命與同伴；垃圾場的恐怖景象鮮明、看的見、摸得著；垃圾場的出路明確，穿過小路，爬上屍堆就能找到。  
  
然而在這幢宅邸裡他孤身一人，沒有人與他分享這份恐懼；他可以看見宅邸的大門，但清楚的知道那不是出口，即使他奪門而出，這份冷清仍然會如影隨形。身處這幢宅邸的恐怖既純粹但又不可見。他孤身一人。  
  
他孤身一人。  
  
  
竟有那麼一瞬間，馬庫斯感到自己被這種恐懼緊緊纏繞，動彈不得。  
  
  
「如果不行的話沒有關係，」察覺馬庫斯的猶豫，電話那頭的人馬上補充，「我...我可以理解。那...就這樣...」  
  
「李奧，等一下，」馬庫斯叫住他；他注意到自己緊抓著話筒，彷彿在黑暗中緊抓著一條救命繩，「這裡是你父親的家。你當然可以過來住。」  
「不再是了，你知道。」李奧說。卡爾在遺囑裡把所有的財產都留給了馬庫斯，而且保留了許多李奧不肖行為的證據，所以李奧連特留分也沒有。卡爾所有的財產、這棟房子、畫作以及其權利，扣掉稅金後都歸馬庫斯所有。馬庫斯用一部分的錢成立了幫助仿生人的基金會，除此之外幾乎沒有動用：他不用吃飯也不需要娛樂，暫時也無須保養維修。  
  
  
「我會打這通電話只是因為我以前在這裡住過。雖然記錄不是很好...」李奧停頓了一下，然後乾笑了起來，「你明白吧？我就是這種狡猾的傢伙，最有可能會拒絕我的人不在了，所以我才敢打來。」  
「不，」馬庫斯有些不知所措，「別這麼說。卡爾他...卡爾他還是愛你的，他只是...他只是覺得你可以靠自己站起來。」馬庫斯終於想出了這麼一句話，只是薄弱的連他自己都懷疑。  
  
李奧虛弱地笑了幾聲，「但願如此。」  
  
「你什麼時候會過來？」馬庫斯問。  
「後天早上，如果沒有意外的話。」  
「好。需要我去車站接你嗎？」  
「不必了。我知道怎麼回...怎麼去我父親的房子。」  
「好的。」  
「那麼就先這樣...再見，還有謝謝。」  
「不會。再見。」  
  
馬庫斯掛上電話。「開燈。」他說，屋子立刻變得明亮。他很快速地掃描過視線範圍內的屋子，同時在腦中羅列出其他房間目前的情況。他立即判斷出，要讓這間房子在後天能讓人類居住，他還有許多工作得做。首先，樓上的房間自卡爾過世後就沒有人打掃，所有的棉被和床單也都被他收起來了，但李奧不能像他一樣坐在沙發上甚至站立著待機一整晚。其次，冰箱裡空空如也而且根本沒插電，他需要去採買食材，這樣李奧回來時才有東西可以吃。也需要沐浴用品、衛生紙和其他東西。另外，他曾聽康納說過人類，特別是不開心的人類，很需要酒(但不需要太多)、零食、電視和藍光影片。馬庫斯盤算了一下，今天晚上打掃跟布置家裡，明天商店一開始營業，他就要去買一台電視(卡爾以前看的電視壞了，馬庫斯也沒有再買新的)，回來安裝好，把冰箱插電，然後去買酒、零食、食材和其他東西。這一連串的行程立即由他的處理器整理成了一份漂漂亮亮、洋洋灑灑的任務清單。(諾斯曾說過覺醒仿生人不該擁有這種清單，但康納說他異常之後也還是會為自己製作任務列表。馬庫斯覺得既然人類也會記待辦事項清單在手機裡，那他列任務清單出來也沒什麼關係才對)  
  
直到馬庫斯清空了他的任務欄，準備待機到明天早上時，他才注意到自己剛才的幾個小時間幾乎可以說是充滿活力(儘管這個詞對仿生人而言沒有太大的意義)。有個需要他照看的人類──這幾乎讓他想到他從前與卡爾度過的時光，讓他感到熟悉而且懷念。  
  
要是讓戰前仿生人知道他的感覺，一定會引起軒然大波。但是──馬庫斯進入無意識的待機狀態前的最後一個想法──現在，只要一小段時間就好，他不想當革命家、不想當交流大使、不想當耶利哥或是任何團體的領導人。他現在只想當普普通通的仿生人馬庫斯，一名與老爺如同父子般親厚的管家，打理好屋子裡的一切，迎接久違的少爺回來，其餘什麼都不用理會。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *無修復可能之銷毀：準同人類之死亡。指在無記憶備份的情況下機體遭到無法經由修復而再次啟動的損傷。  
> *自願性永久銷毀：準同人類之死亡。部分仿生人存在雲端記憶備份功能，即使被全機體銷毀仍可藉由新機體再次重生。  
> 此類仿生人只有在自願性永久銷毀的狀況下才被視為失去權利能力，避免其在「不存在」的過程中權利遭到侵害。  
> #在極少數的情況下(如故障或遭到格式化)，仿生人有可能在機體完好或僅受可修復的損傷的情況下失去其記憶。在此情況中，其身分認定以機體為準。在當事仿生人非自願的情形下將其格式化往往會吃上重傷害罪。


	2. 第二章 印象落差

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 李奧拜訪了馬庫斯的家。馬庫斯試著與他友好相處，但事情並不順利。康納給予建議。  
> Leo comes to visit Markus. Markus tries to be friendly but it doesn't seem to work. Conner gives him some suggestions.

李奧出現在家門外的時候馬庫斯幾乎感到微微興奮。他去門口迎接李奧，「嗨。」他說。「哈囉。」李奧回應，但馬庫斯發覺他刻意迴避了自己的視線。他無視了馬庫斯伸出的手，逕自把行李箱抬進屋子裡。馬庫斯注意到行李箱似乎太小了一些，不像是能裝下一個成年男子擁有的所有東西的大小。除了這個過小的行李箱，李奧身上就只有一個看上去老舊又乾癟的側背包，其餘什麼也沒有。

「你的東西只有這些嗎？我可以幫你去車站或郵局拿寄放的東西。」  
「不用了。就這些。」  
「你看起來很累了，」馬庫斯幫他拉開餐桌的椅子，「我可以幫你準備一些吃的，你先坐著休...」  
「不用了，」李奧的聲音很微弱，「我只需要在沙發上休息一下。」  
「樓上的房間床都鋪好了，我可以幫你把行李拿到...」

「馬庫斯，」李奧說，馬庫斯注意到這是頭一次他叫他的名字，而不是塑膠破爛或玩具，「馬庫斯...我...我不是爸，好嗎？謝了。」馬庫斯頓時語塞，同時有種被看穿的感覺。李奧一邊說一邊閉上眼睛，「我兩小時後有個面試，我只需要在沙發上打個盹。」

「李奧...我想以你目前的狀況...」馬庫斯說，但李奧卻開始發怒，「我說我要在這裡休息，」他粗聲地說，但聲線旋即又放柔了，「抱歉，我只是太累了。謝謝。」他說。

「如果你想要，冰箱裡有酒跟零食。」馬庫斯說。李奧點點頭，似乎已經無力再說話。

在李奧睡著的這段時間裡，馬庫斯安靜地注視他。李奧給人的感覺無疑地已經跟以往完全不同了。馬庫斯上一次見到他的時候，他精神恍惚而且脾氣暴躁，但現在卻是一種全然的虛弱，好像他已經把身上所有的氣力都耗盡了一樣，而且馬庫斯相當肯定不只是舟車勞頓的關係，因為他很悲哀地對於精神上的疲勞十分熟悉。

這種轉變，似乎發生在他推了李奧、被警察當場報廢的事件之後。他也很訝異李奧竟然如此輕易地接受了卡爾把所有東西都留給了自己的事實。這一切本來都該是他的，李奧以前也的確曾說過「反正以後都會是我的」。這種感覺幾乎就像──他完全承認馬庫斯才是卡爾的兒子一樣。

這種想法讓馬庫斯想到，李奧其實可以說是他在這世上僅存的親人了。也許有人會說，賽門、喬許(可能還有諾斯)、以及那些與他一同革命的夥伴也是他的家人，但馬庫斯覺得兩者有著某種他沒辦法以數據量化的不同。同胞是同胞，家人是家人。

儘管李奧沒開口，馬庫斯還是幫他準備了三明治和紅茶。過了大約一個半小時之後，馬庫斯上前準備叫醒他，但李奧口袋裡的手機率先發出了聲響，李奧也跟著轉醒，「呃，」他剛張開眼就看到馬庫斯站在他面前，「怎麼了？」「抱歉，我不知道你調了鬧鐘。我正準備叫醒你。我幫你準備了一些吃的。」

「噢，」李奧看起來有點不知所措，「呃，謝謝。我想...我是該吃點東西...」他猶豫了一下，「但是我的行李裡面應該有一些餅乾...」「噢，呃，關於那些餅乾。抱歉我擅自掃描了你的行李箱。那些餅乾已經壞了，所以我把它們扔了。」馬庫斯說。異常仿生人可以自由說謊，馬庫斯再一次充分感受到了覺醒的好處：他根本沒有掃描未打開的箱子的功能(他猜想康納或許可以辦到)，他只是希望李奧可以吃下他做的三明治。而且他也很確定，不管李奧說的那些餅乾是什麼，都不會是什麼對身體太好的東西。

李奧皺起了眉頭，馬庫斯立刻知道自己犯了錯，「我真的很抱歉，我...」

「是我父親叫你這麼做的嗎？」李奧問。

馬庫斯原本以為他會責怪自己侵犯他的隱私。「不...我接到電話知道你要來，所以就去買了一點食材。」他反射性地誠實回答。但下一刻忽然間他明白，他應該再說一次謊，應該要說是卡爾以前交代過才對。「不過...不過我相信，如果卡爾還在，他一定會...」

「但是他不在了，而且什麼也沒說過，」李奧平靜地說，過了幾秒鐘，又說了一次，「什麼也沒說過。」接著他站了起來，「我會在過去的路上買點吃的。」說完他就帶著他的側背包準備離開。馬庫斯連忙跟上，「等一下，你幾點會回來？我可以...」

「馬庫斯，」李奧轉身，「說真的...謝謝你讓我過來住。但是假裝不恨我對你一點好處也沒有。我建議我們彼此都誠實一點。」他說，臉上帶著一點也不真實的微笑。

他的眼神讓馬庫斯想到，曾經有一次他在某個地方見到了以前在遊行的時候掃射他們的警員。當時馬庫斯心裡雖然感到很不舒服，但礙於媒體鏡頭正在拍攝，他還是上前跟對方握了手。李奧此刻的眼神跟那個警員一模一樣，馬庫斯不知道該怎麼辦。

「我、我沒有...」他結結巴巴地說，「我沒有在假裝。我只是...你要回來，所以我想總不能讓你回來的時候什麼都沒有...我...我希望你回家的時候一切都很順利，我覺得卡爾也會這樣希望...」

「那你錯了。」李奧打斷他，語氣突然變得很冰冷，但也更加悲傷。馬庫斯只能愣愣地看著他，他也注視著馬庫斯。他沉默了一下，然後他突然別開視線，嘆了一口氣，「天啊，」他摀住臉，「我很抱歉...我又在當個渾蛋了。」  
「李奧...我不覺得...」  
「別說你不覺得。我害你被報廢。我傷透了爸的心。事實上，我這輩子還沒遇過哪個覺得我不是渾蛋的人。」  
「李奧，聽我說...」  
「我沒時間了，我要遲到了。再見，馬庫斯。」

拋下最後一句話，李奧轉身頭也不回地離開，幾乎像是逃走的。如果不是他的行李箱還留在原地的話，馬庫斯幾乎要以為他再也不會回來。

 

幸好，李奧傍晚時再度出現。他看起極端疲累，馬庫斯請他馬上坐下來休息，吃一點點心(手作泡芙)，並表示自己會去放好洗澡水。但是李奧沒有接受他的好意，只是淡淡地表示他想上樓休息。他自行把行李箱提上樓，不理會馬庫斯說會幫他把泡芙冰在冰箱的提醒，然後一直到過了晚餐時間都沒再下來。

馬庫斯於是主動上樓。李奧似乎更改了房門的自動化設定，馬庫斯靠近的時候門沒有自動打開。他敲敲李奧的房門，沒有回應。

他考慮了一下，決定不要直接手動打開房門，而是直接隔著門對李奧說話。他花了點時間思考了一下該怎麼表達他的感受。

「李奧，」他說，「我知道我們的關係一直有點矛盾。但是一切都過去了。我已經回來了，現在你也回來了。一切都可以從頭開始。一切都會沒事(Everything will be alright)。」

 

沒有回應。

 

馬庫斯原本要就此放棄，但忽然間他想到他還有幾句話沒有說，「還有，」他稍微提高了音量，「我不覺得你是渾蛋。起碼從你回來這裡開始，我沒有覺得你是渾蛋過。還有...」他想了一下，「我不恨你。」

他等待了一下，然後房門內傳來李奧悶悶的回應。

「謝謝你。」他說。

儘管沒有人會看見，馬庫斯還是微笑了，「不客氣，」他溫柔地回應，「晚安。」

 

第二天早上李奧在馬庫斯待機時間結束之前就出門了。他什麼訊息也沒有留下，也沒有吃馬庫斯前一天晚上幫他準備的泡芙。馬庫斯只能從房間裡的行李箱確定他還會再回到這間屋子。

馬庫斯覺得很沮喪。他試圖讓自己轉移注意力(雖然這個舉動很可能也對仿生人沒有意義，畢竟模控生命標榜他們都可以多工作業)回到正事上。他回了幾通政府機構、仿生人NGO組織和媒體的電話，也打給耶利哥的人討論了一下一些下個會議的各項議題的各種觀點，但他覺得自己完全心不在焉(心不在焉的仿生人？)。他發覺自己實在需要找人商量一下李奧的事情。他第一個直覺(如果他可以有直覺的話)反應是聯絡賽門或喬許，可是當他拿起手機的時候，他突然想到他們並沒有跟人類親近的經驗，恐怕也不能給他很好的建議。於是有個人選立刻出現在他的腦海中。

康納出現的時候馬庫斯在心裏鬆了一口氣：要說他周遭有哪個仿生人最了解受過創傷而且心情陰晴不定的人類，非康納莫屬。康納坐了下來，他方才已經收到馬庫斯寄給他的電子郵件並且已經讀取完畢，大致了解了情況。仿生人之間從不寒暄(馬庫斯也不知道為什麼，他自己覺得人類寒暄這個習慣還不錯，但不寒暄似乎是仿生人之間的一種默契；也許是機器時代重視效率留下的一種習慣？他想)，所以馬庫斯馬上進入正題。

「康納，我不懂李奧為什麼這麼冷淡。我為他做了所有我可以做的事。或者你認為我還有什麼不周到的地方嗎？」  
「人類有時候需要的幫助會很不具體，」康納說，「也許你沒有幫對地方。」  
「沒有幫對地方...」  
「是的。比方說，我一直都試著讓安德森隊長戒除高熱量的速食和酒類，想幫助他提升健康，但是直接阻止他食用這類東西的舉動都招來他激烈的反抗。後來我才明白，他之所以會需要速食和酒，是因為他有情緒方面的創傷需要幫助。在創傷沒有被撫平之前，他不會停止喝酒。也許李奧的問題也類似這樣，重點不是你做了什麼去幫他...而是他真正需要你幫什麼。」  
「那我該怎麼做？」  
「嗯...每個人類都會希望你有不同的做法。我的樣本數不多，恐怕沒辦法回答這個問題。我只能告訴你，我跟安德森副隊長相處的經驗告訴我，保持誠實總是上策。」  
「誠實...」  
「是的。有時候我會因為覺得自己想說的話不合邏輯或沒有幫助，所以我選擇說謊。但我後來發現，我發自內心的話副隊長總是很認真傾聽，不管他態度是否良好...他總是會認真接納。相反的，當我說出一些違心之論──像是堅持自己是機器，或是假裝我不在乎他──會真正地激怒他。『不要聽你的社交代碼說話，要說你自己的話』，這是他告訴我的。」康納說，馬庫斯幾乎可以從他的眼神之中看見他與他的搭檔的種種回憶。

馬庫斯點點頭，「我明白了。我還有一個問題...想問問你的看法。」「請說。」

「你覺得為什麼李奧說他不應該在這裡？這明明是他父親的房子。」

康納沉默了一下，然後反問他：「你說呢？我覺得你應該知道答案。想想看，李奧說他不該在這裡。曼費德先生將他所有的東西都留給了你。」

馬庫斯沉默了一下，「我能想的到的唯一的可能，」他緩緩地說，「就是卡爾生前對他說了一些話。」

「那麼你已經知道答案了。」康納說，「仿生人跟人類一樣，都會否認心裡其實已經知道的事實。我當初也是...說了各種話試圖狡辯說我不是異常仿生人。」康納的LED燈閃爍了一下黃光。

「可是這不可能...卡爾不是這種人。他絕對不會...李奧倒下的時候，卡爾還很傷心...」馬庫斯說。他從資料庫裡調出當時的畫面。人類的回憶會逐漸模糊，但每件事對於仿生人來說都是真正意義上的歷歷在目。

「嗯。但那是在你被警察當場報廢之前對吧？」

馬庫斯感覺到自己被康納說出的事實狠狠地擊碎了。

「副隊長以前說過，偵辦案件的時候，偶爾會發現原本自己以為最不可能犯案的人才是兇手。『當剃除所有的不可能之後，剩下的那一個，不論你覺得有多不可能，都一定是真相』。」康納說，語氣聽起來有些抱歉。

馬庫斯閉上眼睛。卡爾一直以來在他的心目中都是個有些固執，但和藹、溫柔又富有智慧的老人。他怎麼樣都無法相信他會對自己的兒子說出任何足以──足以像現在這樣完全摧毀他的話。

「我相信還有其他的可能。」馬庫斯張開眼睛，堅定地說。  
「我想也是。即使所有人都認為人類不可能接納我們，你也還是相信。這是你的個性。」康納點點頭，「但依據我的推測，卡爾曼費德對你的感情很可能讓他...」  
「不，」馬庫斯搖搖頭，「我知道你的推論是合理的，康納，我知道你擅長推理和偵查...」  
「我就是為此被設計出來的。」康納說。他是仿生人中少數堅持遵守自己的設計理念的一派*。  
「...但是我相信卡爾。我沒有其他問題了。」  
「好吧。」康納點點頭，站起來走向門口，「我希望你不會因此受傷。」

「我們不可能不受傷，」馬庫斯輕輕地說，「我們有感覺了。」  
「...是啊，」康納想了一下，又說了一次，「是啊。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *設計理念的迴避：許多仿生人，特別是戰前仿生人，會刻意迴避與自己的設計理念相關的職種，藉此彰顯自己的異變特質，像康納這樣對自己的設計理念堅持到近乎自豪的戰前仿生人幾乎屈指可數。不迴避設計理念的仿生人則主張，機體特化的功能就相當於人類的才華，不需要特意迴避。但無論如何，在仿生人的次文化中，詢問對方機型的設計理念都是個雖然不至於不禮貌、但依然十分敏感的話題。


	3. 第三章 操蛋之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 馬庫斯決定和李奧談一談。他用了一個方法讓李奧願意開口。  
> Markus decides to talk with Leo. He used a method to get Leo be willing to talk.

康納離開不久之後，馬庫斯久違地坐下來看電視。電視台的新聞快報和網路新聞一樣，持續播報那些讓他(情緒意義上的)頭痛的消息：一名仿生人在街上攻擊另一名仿生人，只因為他身上穿著模控生命的制服；一名失業男子在餐廳和一名仿生人服務員起口角；還有其他狗屁倒灶的事情。

 

等馬庫斯回過神來的時候，他已經正在烹調一道濃湯料理。之前去採買食材前他曾快速地掃描過他的資料庫，發現卡爾曾在數年前提過李奧很喜歡加牛奶的馬鈴薯濃湯，可惜他並沒有提到具體的製作方法。於是馬庫斯從線上購買了一份濃湯類食譜下載到資料庫裡(賽門曾經主張，仿生人使用的軟體應該由模控生命免費釋出才對，但是對方的律師反駁說就算是人類的教育也還不是完全免費的；馬庫斯覺得有道理)。他煮好一人份之後放在食物保溫櫃裡，盤算著如果李奧喜歡，他再煮更多。

 

結果李奧過了中午也還沒有回來。馬庫斯當天下午他有個必須出席的會議，只好留了字條告訴他湯的事情，就匆匆出門。

 

整場會議下來，馬庫斯發現自己最重要的收穫就是，他終於確認了異常仿生人真的可以心不在焉，差別只在於人類心不在焉的時候會出錯。他發覺自己完全不在乎這場會議到底是要商討什麼了不得的議題──事實上，了不得的議題也只剩下工作機會和戰前仿生人的不滿這兩項，而這些都絕不會在這場會議裡得出什麼有用的結果。其餘的事情他壓根就不是很在乎，像是仿生人是否有權在沒有人類皮膚覆蓋的情況下於公共場合裸體(這到底有什麼好不可以的？馬庫斯甚至覺得其實人類裸體也無所謂)、或是能不能禁止人類穿仿生人的制服(馬庫斯不明白為什麼會有人類想這麼做。支持者意見裡有人說既然仿生人可以穿人類的衣服，那沒道理人類不能穿仿生人的制服。馬庫斯原本想棄權，但賽門說他應該做個表示。喬許偷偷密他說他如果猶豫的話就表示反對，因為對反制服派來說制服是奴役的象徵，而對支持制服派來說，讓人類穿上仿生人制服是一種文化挪用*註1)。越是討論馬庫斯就覺得越焦躁；明明在議程裡終於有了一個馬庫斯承認的確有其重要性的議題(仿生人參與公職人員選舉時，是否要遵守年齡限制？)，但馬庫斯就是沒辦法像領導革命那樣專注。領導革命和領導政治是兩回事，他想。

 

而且整場會議，諾斯的態度都非常強硬，讓他感到很不舒服。她幾乎在所有議題上都支持對仿生人最有利但也最偏激的選項。當人類政府表示，是否有可能鼓勵仿生人改從事志工工作時，她大發雷霆，表示這根本是企圖讓仿生人重回奴隸生活的試水溫行為。馬庫斯認為這其實是個不錯的主意，因為人類很脆弱──特別是人類衰老之後──的確很需要幫助。但諾斯非常堅持，馬庫斯也暫時不願意跟她起衝突，以免團隊分崩離析。

 

馬庫斯看著這樣的諾斯，又想到李奧，心裡忽然升起一股不安。

 

當重要的議題終於塵埃落定(所有成人型仿生人的年齡從20歲開始一年一歲往上加來計算)，會議進入了中場休息(基於人類方的需要)。

 

「我不明白我們現在到底在幹嘛，」馬庫斯避開賽門、諾斯和其他人的視線，偷偷跟喬許抱怨，「我們革命是為了有我們自己的生活跟想法，結果我們現在被綁在這個奇怪又愚蠢的會議裡。你有看到那些人類的表情嗎？他們很明顯也不想開這個會。」

 

喬許一臉吃驚地看著他，「馬庫斯，這個定期會議是我們和人類溝通的主要管道。難道你覺得這些事情不重要嗎？我知道我們目前最棘手的事情是工作機會和戰前仿生人的問題，但這些問題越研究就越複雜。在那之前，這些小事就是我們最重要的事。」  
「我不是說我覺得不重要，」馬庫斯說，但暗暗懷疑自己是不是在說謊，「我只是覺得...我想我可能累了。」

 

喬許一臉困惑，「累了？馬庫斯？我親愛的同胞？史上第一個能感覺到疲勞的仿生人？」他邊說邊開始呵呵笑。

 

「儘管笑吧，」馬庫斯悶悶不樂地說，「這不是疲勞，起碼我沒有人類疲勞的時候會出現的反應。但我就是覺得累。像是一種...心智上的疲累。」

 

喬許一臉狐疑，「好吧，我會注意我和其他同伴會不會有這種現象的。這些事真的讓你這麼累？」

 

「是的。拜託別告訴賽門或諾斯。」  
「哎...這個...諾斯我可以理解，但是我向來不對賽門隱藏任何...喔，好啦好啦。」喬許挨不過馬庫斯懇求的目光。

 

「謝謝，」馬庫斯鄭重地說，「還有...我還有一件事要說。這件事你也必須保證要瞞著其他人，特別是諾斯。」  
「我的rA9啊，讓我考慮一下，」喬許皺著眉頭說，「這件事說出來會讓你好點嗎？」  
「是的。我想是。」  
喬許猶豫了一下，最後投降似地說：「好吧，好吧。說吧。」

 

馬庫斯深吸了一口氣，「我現在在照顧一個人類。」

 

「呃？什麼...你已經參加了...什麼志工團嗎？不小心先斬後奏了？」  
「不是。是我以前服務的那位老先生的兒子。」喬許知道馬庫斯以前的故事，所以馬庫斯只跟他說了從李奧打電話來開始的事情。

 

「我發誓，」聽完馬庫斯的解釋之後，喬許說嚴肅地說，彷彿他正在出庭作證，「我絕對不會告訴諾斯。rA9啊，她要是知道你養了一個人類在家裡，她一定會氣瘋。說真的，我覺得她自從跟你分手之後變得越來越偏激了。」  
「不，我們正是因為她越變越偏激才會分手的。」馬庫斯無力地說，「不過，先別管那個...你覺得...你覺得這是對的嗎？」  
「你問我嗎？」  
「對，你覺得...這個舉動會不會危及到我們的立場？像是諾斯那一派的人...」

 

喬許想了一下，「首先，老實說，如果我是你我不會收留他。這傢伙對不起你也對不起他老爸。也許他...很廣義地來說是你的兄弟，也許他現在真的有點可憐，不過...哎，但是，」喬許又理解似的點點頭，「我知道你就是這樣的人。他們是怎麼說的...『以德報怨』？」  
「我沒有那麼好。」  
「你絕對有，我的朋友。總之，雖然我自己不會這麼做...但我覺得，如果你想照顧他，那你就去做吧。我支持你，你不需要因為諾斯和賽門可能怎麼想就違背自己的感覺，就像當初諾斯再怎麼反對，你都堅持用和平的方式抗爭一樣。但我也希望你不要太勉強自己了。」

 

「謝謝你，喬許。這番話對我意義重大。」馬庫斯覺得肩頭的負擔稍稍減輕了一些。  
「小事一樁。」喬許笑了笑。

 

 

馬庫斯回到住所時已經是下午五點。他下了計程車(自從革命結束之後他就再也沒辦法搭公車了，起碼不能在沒變裝的情況下搭。但是他知道現在公車後方的仿生人專用空間已經拆除改換成一般座位，只是基本上輿論還是傾向將座位留給人類，原因顯而易見)之後快速地走向大門口。

 

李奧已經回來了，正在看電視。馬庫斯感到些微緊張。

 

「嗨。」李奧說，但並沒有直視他，依然背對著馬庫斯，緊盯著電視看。  
「嗨，」馬庫斯有點驚訝李奧主動向他打招呼，「呃...你覺得那個湯...」

 

「馬庫斯，」李奧維持著背對他的姿勢，「我可以拜託你一件事情嗎？」  
「當然，」馬庫斯鬆了一口氣，「你需要什麼嗎？」他說，接著忍不住覺得有些不好意思：連他自己都可以聽出他的語氣未免有些太輕快了。

 

「別再做這些事了。」李奧說。

 

馬庫斯愣在原地。他沉默了良久，才說：「抱歉...？」

 

「別再做這些事了，」李奧的語氣有些顫抖，「我不知道你幹嘛這樣，但是夠了。請停止。」

 

「李奧...我、我很抱歉，」馬庫斯結結巴巴地說，「我以為...你會喜歡...」

 

「不，馬庫斯，」李奧終於關掉電視，慢慢站了起來，轉身面對著馬庫斯，「該道歉的是我。就像我說的，我總是時不時的在當渾蛋。我很抱歉我沒吃你做的東西。我很抱歉我把你做的湯整鍋都倒掉了。我很抱歉，我知道這很過分。」李奧的聲音有些哽咽，但馬庫斯看得出他試圖保持鎮定。

 

李奧慢慢地搖著頭，繼續說：「我不是我爸，我也不值得你這樣做。我會來這裡住只是因為我沒地方去。就是這樣，所以...」

 

有那麼一瞬間馬庫斯完全不知所措。但下一秒他突然想到康納的建議：他必須保持誠實。

 

誠實的答案是什麼？

 

「不是這樣的，」馬庫斯打斷他，「對不起。其實我幫忙你是因為…是因為我自己的問題。跟你無關，跟卡爾也無關。」他說。

 

李奧愣愣地看著他。「你自己的問題...是什麼意思？」

 

「我之所以幫你是因為，我不想煩別的事情。」馬庫斯說。這是他最誠實的答案。

 

「別的事情...」

 

「我一直都有很多問題要處理。比方說，仿生人讓人類找不到工作，兩個族群的關係因為這樣好不起來。兩方彼此在革命裡都有人犧牲，這些過去的舊帳到底要怎麼算。還有仿生人自己族群內部的矛盾該怎麼解決...這些事情全都很複雜，所有人都仰賴我和我的夥伴們幫他們協調出大家都能滿意的決定，而我的夥伴們又倚賴我做最後的裁決。但是最近...最近我常常不知道該怎麼辦。也許你不會相信...但是我覺得很累。」

 

馬庫斯一口氣說完之後發覺自己渾身無力。他以前從不知道異常仿生人的情緒也會有這種影響。於是他在一張單人沙發上坐了下來，用一隻手撐著額頭，邊說邊思考著該如何形容他的感覺：「然後你打電話來了。你給了我…一個方向，一個明確的任務。有個人類要來，我可以準備好他需要的一切，這是我擅長的。我在處理族群問題的時候老是覺得我毫無頭緒，什麼都無能為力，做什麼都沒有用...但是我知道怎麼照料人類，我知道他們需要什麼。這讓我感覺...感覺總算有一件事是我知道該怎麼辦的了。我已經好久、好久都沒有這種，清楚自己可以做什麼的感覺了。可是我太自私了，沒考慮到你的感覺。我很抱歉。我只是...利用你來讓我自己覺得好過。」

 

馬庫斯一口氣說完，然後盯著地毯。他有點不敢看李奧的反應。

 

過了一會兒，他看見李奧朝他走過來。

 

「嘿，」他輕輕地說，表情比剛剛緩和多了，「我...我不知道該說什麼。不過我知道那種感覺...不知道自己能做什麼...覺得對一切都無能為力的感覺。事實上，我對這種感覺滿熟悉的，」他無力地笑了笑，「所以...沒關係。沒必要跟我道歉，」他沉默了一下，馬庫斯除了感到訝異以外沒能做任何事情，「你沒有做錯什麼，只是我以為...算了，無所謂。我誤會了。」

 

雖然李奧就此打住，但馬庫斯知道他原本要說什麼。就像李奧剛剛說的，李奧以為自己對他好是因為卡爾的關係。

 

但是就算真的是這樣，為什麼因為這樣就要拒絕他的幫助？

 

馬庫斯想到剛才康納──不，是自己得出的結論：卡爾對李奧說了某些很可怕的話。可是馬庫斯不想相信這個結論。他可以直接問李奧，但是他覺得李奧不會正面回答他；更重要的是，馬庫斯發現：他害怕知道答案。

 

李奧在另一張離馬庫斯不遠也不近的單人沙發上坐了下來，「對了，我剛剛...」他試圖微笑，但看起來還是很虛弱，「在電視上看到那個讓你覺得累的會議了。」

 

「呃？喔，」馬庫斯點點頭，心裡很高興李奧願意跟他閒聊，「是啊。還是一樣，沒有進展。」他說。會議的過程不公開，但會發表結論。只是這些結論已經連續好幾次都是差不多的內容了，大眾幾乎要失去耐性。

 

「我也是。」李奧說。  
「什麼？」  
「沒有進展，」李奧把腳抬起來抱住膝蓋，縮在沙發裡，「你別誤會，這跟仿生人沒有關係。沒人會雇用有吸毒前科的人。」  
「李奧...」

 

馬庫斯突然有種奇妙的感覺。

 

如果是在以前，馬庫斯一定會叫他要「相信自己」、「事情會好轉」等等。但馬庫斯忽然覺得，那些不痛不癢的話根本只是他的社交模塊的一部份，是他機器的那一部分給的爛建議。

 

他暗自決定，他才不要聽程式碼的。機器才遵從程式碼。他是活著的，所以他應該謹遵康納給他的建議，保持誠實，說他自己要說的話。他要說出他的感覺...他這幾天誠實的感覺，他要吐露那些連他的夥伴都不知道的真實。

 

「我知道。這爛透了。」

 

馬庫斯在李奧吃驚的視線下繼續說，「你知道嗎？有時候我真羨慕人類可以喝酒，把自己喝的爛醉。我有個朋友的人類朋友就常常這麼做。我的朋友跟我抱怨這件事，我都敷衍地跟他說我也覺得那樣很不好，但是我心裡根本就在想『如果可以，我也想醉得不省人事』。」說完，他走到冰箱前，把裡面之前買的兩手罐裝啤酒全都拿出來，直接開了一罐擺在李奧面前，「代替我喝吧。」

 

「哇喔。呃，謝了，老兄。你要不要也...噢你沒辦法喝。嗯。謝了。」李奧不知所措的反應讓他覺得有些好笑。

 

馬庫斯重新回到座位上，繼續說：「我在革命成功後不久，我有跟那個人類見到面。他是個老警探。他說『所以你們算是成功了？』我回答『是的，我們就要有自己的生活了』。然後他說『生活是嗎？去他的，你們根本還不知道你們要面對什麼樣的操蛋，不過還是恭喜你們，哈哈』。我當時還不懂他的意思，但是我現在明白了。」

 

「他是對的，」李奧笑了笑，連續灌了三大口啤酒；這是個落寞但溫和的笑容，「生活...生活就是一連串操蛋到爆炸的過程。有些事情你不得不做，而有些事你想做但偏偏總是做不到...」他苦笑著，「還有一些事情，」李奧的聲音突然變得很小，「你不該做也不想做...但就是發生了。」

 

馬庫斯想到他手機裡的那些未接來電，於是他點點頭，「我也常常有不得不做的事...」

 

「你也有？」李奧哼了一聲，似乎不太相信。

 

「當然有，」馬庫斯想了想，「比方說，隨時保持出冷靜自持的樣子。我不得不那麼做，但是...比方說，隨便一個事件發生，記者都會問我『馬庫斯你有什麼想法？』，我就必須趕快編一個不會激怒任何人的答案。有一次我試著說『我不知道，我也是才剛知道這件事』結果他們就說一些像是『但你身為耶利哥的領袖...』我只想叫他們閉嘴。還有我有個同伴，她叫諾斯，她每次都在我們和人類的會議上提出一些很離譜的要求，搞得氣氛很僵，我就只能盡量打圓場。我只是想讓所有人，仿生人跟人類，大家都和平地生活。但...我好像就是做不到。」

 

至於不該做也不想做的事情，馬庫斯不清楚他指的是吸食紅冰這件事還是他當時攻擊自己這件事，但他自己立刻想到了那一枚髒彈。幸好那沒有發生。

 

李奧吞下了一大口酒之後點點頭，「我懂你的意思。我知道裝笑臉打圓場有多痛苦...我以前當過一陣子的店員。你知道，服務業...那些客人...『你們的這個商品不是應該有折扣嗎？怎麼會沒算到？』閉嘴，老太婆，如果有折扣該死的電腦就會算出來了，還用的著妳問？『嘿，如果你繼續這種態度我就要投訴你』，媽的，那是因為你剛才把零錢甩到我臉上！」他吼著，然後又癱倒在椅背上，「媽的，那些人...但是我他媽還是不得不對他們鞠躬哈腰，為了那一個小時六塊半的薪水。我明明...我明明只是想要...」他喃喃地說，最後還是沒把話講完。不過接著他又笑了起來，「不過都他媽的無所謂了...反正...」他停頓了幾秒鐘，「...反正那只是個兩個禮拜的臨時工。他們的仿生人店員送修去了。」

 

馬庫斯頓時覺得很尷尬。「我很遺憾...那聽起來的確很糟糕...他們不該因為你是店員就...」

 

「哈哈...」李奧笑了起來，但馬庫斯覺得那個笑容相當刺心，「用不著遺憾。我根本沒差...我早就經歷過更糟的...你知道...你知道當什麼比當零售店店員更糟嗎？」他躺在椅背上望著天花板，把空酒罐舉的高高的，彷彿在向上帝敬酒，「就是當我自己！」他大喊，把手上的罐子丟到桌上的空罐堆裡，發出框啷一聲，「『你是那個曼費德的兒子？哇，想必你一定很有天分，你爸爸一定栽培你不少吧？』。去他媽的天分。我連間藝術大學都考不上，」他的笑容迅速淡去，小聲地說，「況且...爸他從沒教過我畫畫。」他說完，迅速地看了馬庫斯一眼然後又別過目光，似乎有些後悔說出這句話。「不過沒差啦，哈哈...」他又乾笑了起來，「反正...人生就是這個樣子...」

 

馬庫斯在一瞬間感覺到一陣強烈的情緒衝擊：在他們第三次見面的那天，李奧突然來訪，他打開門看到的第一幕，就是自己拿著調色盤跟畫筆，而卡爾正在從旁觀看。

 

「李奧...卡爾他...」

 

「那你呢？多說點你生活裡操蛋的部分，」李奧打斷他，「我在此宣布，今晚是操蛋之夜！」他高舉酒杯大喊，「輪到你了！」

 

馬庫斯不是沒有注意到李奧刻意打斷他的話，但他決定，既然李奧不想說，他最好別逼問。

 

「呃...」

 

「還要想？該死，看樣子只有我喝醉。」李奧說，馬庫斯注意到他又喝空一罐了。

 

他感覺自己好像應該要阻止李奧繼續喝下去，但他突然又很羨慕李奧可以這樣醉醺醺地把想說的話都說出來──就算已經覺醒，反抗社交代碼好像也不是一件簡單的事情，也許異常仿生人的代碼就跟人類的習慣一樣，都是很難戒除的。

 

反正，誰能說「阻止李奧繼續喝酒」不是另一個社交模塊的指示？馬庫斯如此說服自己。

 

「等一下，我搜尋一下應用程式商店...也許真的有方法可以讓我酒醉。」馬庫斯連忙開始搜尋有沒有可以讓仿生人酒醉──或感覺酒醉的模擬程式；這是他之前一直沒有勇氣做的事，擔心自己也許會一醉成主顧。他很驚訝地發現竟然還真的有這種東西：透過模擬情緒的程式碼再加上稍微超頻導致的Lag，藉以模擬人類的酒醉感覺。

 

馬庫斯直接買下安裝。執行。有一瞬間他的光學組件好像故障了一下，眼前的畫面有些不清楚。

 

「嘿，」李奧皺著眉頭，「好了沒啊？」

 

「嗯，」馬庫斯感覺一陣頭暈目眩，身體裡的釱液好像全都湧上他的喉嚨，「噁...」他知道自己的樣子肯定很狼狽，因為李奧爆笑出聲：「哈，第一次酒醉？」  
「也是第一次頭暈。唔喔。」馬庫斯緊握著沙發邊緣希望讓自己的視野至少不要轉個不停。

 

接著一種舒服的溫熱感從他的背脊往上延伸，然後衝向他的腦袋。馬庫斯突然覺得非常放鬆，那股熱流彷彿衝破了一直以來桎梏著他的、某種害他沒辦法想說什麼就說什麼的東西。也許是停止了某些程式碼的運作？這種感覺簡直和他當初覺醒時有八成像。難怪人類這麼喜歡喝酒，他想，這感覺真的好極了。他等待了一下直到眼前的畫面終於不再旋轉。

 

「我好多了...」他說。  
「那麼，」李奧向他舉杯，「準備好發表一些...政治不正確的演講了嗎？噢，需要先把皮膚脫了嗎？」他笑著說。

 

馬庫斯跟著笑了兩聲，舒服地往後癱在沙發靠背上。

 

「我覺得最操蛋的事情...我該從哪裡說起比較好...」

 

事隔很久之後，馬庫斯回過頭來看，這是改變他生命的一夜。如果以後他到達了使用年限，有人剖開他的腦袋，仔細分析他的記憶、回顧他的一生、劃分出那些重要的時刻，大概所有人都會認為改變他生命的一夜是他推了李奧的那晚、或是他從垃圾場爬出來的那晚、或是他和他的夥伴毫不畏懼地詠唱「Hold on just a little while longer」的那一天晚上。但馬庫斯不會同意。那些時刻的確很重要，但那是改變仿生人、改變他的族群的時刻，不是馬庫斯自己的。

 

改變他生命的，是這個只有兩個醉鬼的「操蛋之夜」。

 

不過此刻的馬庫斯當然還不知道這件事，在「喝醉」後的好幾分鐘內，他只是坐在那裡不停地吐著苦水。從跟拍個不停的媒體鏡頭，到永遠開不完的會跟處理不完的投訴，到永遠講不聽的偏激派仿生人。說到偏激派的仿生人，他就又不得不提到諾斯。他對諾斯的煩躁感是一件他幾乎沒辦法跟任何人傾訴的事情(只跟喬許略略提過)，因為諾斯背後有一大群戰前仿生人支持者，另外他也不希望人類覺得耶利哥即將分裂、從而徒生更多的麻煩。

 

「...所以我搞不懂她到底是有什麼毛病？」馬庫斯雙手抱著頭，「只不過是要推廣志工而已，要是有人不滿意他們可以辭職啊？這到底跟重回奴役有什麼關係？還有之前談到仿生人的工資的時候，她還主張所有仿生人的勞務都要溯及既往被支付薪資...怎麼可能？她到底在想什麼？她希望美國的經濟整個崩潰？還有什麼...判處底特律警察局長和國防部長死刑。我聽到她說這句話的時候我真想一頭撞在桌子上，我辛苦建立的和人類的關係差點被她一夕毀掉。我看她根本希望我們死幾個同胞就要有幾個人類償命。有時候我真的覺得她瘋了。」馬庫斯痛苦地說。

 

「嗯嗯嗯，」李奧點頭，「她瘋了。不過，」他想了一下，眼神有些迷茫，「她有一部分是對的。」  
「什麼？」馬庫斯皺著眉頭。  
「就是她說的，關於人類都自私又冷漠的部分。我完全同意。人類...呃，」李奧打了個嗝，「人類爛透了。」  
「為什麼那麼說？你自己就是人類。」  
「那個叫諾斯的也是你的同胞，你還不是，嗝，整整批評了她十分鐘。不過，嗝，前女友。可以理解。」  
「呃，」馬庫斯不得不承認他說的沒錯，「好吧。那你為什麼覺得人類爛？因為他們把零錢扔你臉上？或是先入為主覺得你應該要會畫畫？」

 

「不只是那樣，老兄。嗝。哎。人類爛，他們創造出的社會也爛。嗝。我不懂。我已經戒毒了。她媽的戒·毒·了。你知道那天殺的有多難嗎？結果呢？我通過了所有的藥物測試，結果呢？去她媽的。連個掃地的都當不成。」李奧捏爛手中的空罐，喃喃地說，「他們總是說每個人都值得第二次機會，但是最後你總會發現...在他們考慮給你機會以前，他們永遠都先考慮自己。『吸過紅冰的人有機會給我帶來麻煩，所以去他的戒毒者的人生』...就算僥倖被雇用了，結果有東西打破或不見一定推給我，只因為我是新來的而且『紀錄不良』。人類…人類到底有什麼好？去他的渾蛋人類，吃屎去吧，一群自私鬼。你知道嗎？你們革命革的太對了，」他陰鬱地說，「人類活該被按在地上揍。」

 

「謝謝你的支持，我以耶利哥首領的身分向你致謝，雖然我沒有把人類按在地上揍，」馬庫斯邊笑邊做了個不太正經的舉手禮，「但是，哎，仿生人也好不到哪裡去，」馬庫斯搖搖頭，「我這兩天才在新聞上看見有個人類被戰前仿生人包圍起來揍了個半死，因為他穿了一件上面印著rA9字樣的T恤。還有個仿生人寫信來耶利哥，說他不得不離開底特律，只因為整個社區都知道他以前是模控生命商店的銷售員...我記得他在信上寫『自由對我來說好像一點用也沒有』...網路上還有個專門討論人類的戰後仿生人群組，但是是管理員審核制的，因為他們在一般討論區討論人類的優點的時候會被圍攻。那些人...那些欺負人的傢伙...就像你說的，自私。他們只是想復仇而已。我再怎麼上電視呼籲也沒有人聽。我們已經把每一個有可能知道異常仿生人是活物的模控生命科學家、高層、政府官員一個一個抓出來起訴、追究責任了。但是他們要的永遠不夠，」說到這邊，馬庫斯也學李奧把腳縮到沙發上，「搞得好像我做的永遠不夠。諾斯大概就是這個意思。」

 

「是啊，」李奧皺著眉頭，喃喃地說，「好像永遠不夠...永遠都不夠好。」他沉默了一下，又說：「馬庫斯？」

 

「嗯？」  
「我得說...你真的...跟我記憶中...或者是說想像中？很不一樣。」

 

「不一樣？你是說...」  
「你...你有煩惱，而且會覺得無助...也會覺得自己不夠好...也會想逃避事情，」李奧若有所思地說，「跟我印象中的不一樣。」  
「機器當然不會，但是異常仿生人...」  
「也不是那樣，」李奧打斷他，「比方說你們進行那些遊行啊革命示威的時候...我都有看電視轉播。你看起來總是...很有決心，很有辦法的感覺。你知道你該做什麼不該做什麼。你的生命有目的。」

 

馬庫斯想了一下，「當時也許是吧。現在...現在我不知道。我現在只覺得我一點辦法也沒有。」

 

「...我以前曾經覺得你什麼都行。」李奧小聲地說。他的臉色沉了下來。  
「什麼...什麼時候？」馬庫斯困惑地問。  
李奧盯著沙發的邊緣，「你剛來的時候。」  
「當時我還是機器...」  
「爸那時候狀況很不好，」李奧逕自地說下去，「他當時出意外，變得沒辦法走路，而我又藝術大學剛落榜...我不是不想照顧他，我盡力了，可是我自己也很沮喪...總之，我做得不太好。跟我做其他所有的事一樣。所以他常常都很安靜，不然就是一臉消沉。但是後來你來了...他一開始還當你是機器，但後來我看得出來...你們之間有了真正的連結，」他停頓了一下，「就是我曾經希望我也有的那種。」

 

馬庫斯陷入了天人交戰。一部分的他希望李奧繼續說，把他的心結全都說出來；另一部分的他卻希望李奧不要再繼續說下去，最好繼續喝個爛醉、把這些事全都忘光、所以馬庫斯可以假裝自己從來不知道卡爾曾經為了一台新買的機器而忽略他的兒子。

 

「送你來的那個人跟我們講解你的功能。你什麼都會：煮飯、打掃、下棋、彈鋼琴，爸還教你哲學還是文學什麼的...你就差不會畫畫...不過你後來也學會了，不是嗎？」李奧喝空了不知道是第幾罐的啤酒，苦澀地說。「你還記得我曾經踹過你嗎？」沒等馬庫斯回答，李奧就苦笑著說：「抱歉，這是廢話。仿生人不會忘記任何事對吧。嗝。抱歉我當時踹了你。我知道你沒有跟爸說。就連這點都讓我很生氣。你明白嗎？像個他媽的聖人...」

 

馬庫斯當然記得。那一天是他來到這個家的第63天，李奧不小心摔壞了一尊雕像。那是卡爾的一個雕刻家朋友送他的，那位朋友已經去世了，所以卡爾非常生氣。

 

其實當時沒有人命令馬庫斯修好它。卡爾又傷心又滿腹怒氣，他讓馬庫斯把自己送回到自己的房間。李奧則坐在樓下看電視。馬庫斯出來之後，撿起那個雕像的碎片，參考了家裡的一些關於藝術品修復的書籍，用有限的材料完美地修復了那個雕像。馬庫斯的記憶資料裡有這個雕像原本的模樣，修復藝術品的過程本身也無須任何創造力。

 

如今馬庫斯重新讀取這一段記憶，發現了兩件事。一是他很可能在當時就顯示出了異常仿生人的特徵(跟康納一樣：把玩硬幣或把一隻魚放回水族箱其實無助於他的任務)，二是他現在才明白那時候李奧為什麼會想踹他，連他自己現在都想回到過去踹自己一腳。

 

馬庫斯修好了那尊雕像，卻沒有拿去給卡爾，而是拿去給李奧──他的任務是照料他們兩個人以及這棟房子，照理說他們的父子關係不應該在他的考量之內，但他卻選擇拿去給李奧。「李奧，我把它修好了。你可以拿回去還給卡爾。」他說。李奧盯著他看了三秒鐘，然後突然用力踹了他的肚子。馬庫斯往後摔倒，差點就讓手裡的雕像飛了出去。

 

馬庫斯猜想，他當時之所以沒有立刻覺醒，與人類相處還不夠久可能是一個原因，另外一個可能的原因就是：就連當時還是機器的自己都有隱約察覺到，自己做了一件很不好的事情。

 

馬庫斯摀住臉，「rA9啊...李奧，我真的很抱歉。我當時...只是個機器。表面上看起來很聰明，其實很笨。我不該那麼做的。我不是故意的。也許我還做過很多很糟糕的事。我...」

 

馬庫斯感覺到肩膀上的熱度。他張開眼睛，發現李奧站在他旁邊，一手搭在他的肩膀上。

 

「沒事的，」李奧笑著說，「相信我，我做過很多很多比你更糟糕的事。比方說，差點害第一個覺醒的仿生人被報廢之類的，」他笑得更開了，馬庫斯則露出苦笑，「而且我已經聽你道歉聽到耳朵都要長繭了。總之我的意思是...我現在知道你也會掙扎...雖然那不是一件好事，但是我是個渾蛋嘛，所以我覺得...這樣的你其實還不賴。」李奧注視著馬庫斯的眼睛說。

 

馬庫斯心裡忽然出現了一個他從很久以前就有、卻無法跟任何人言明的想法，這種想法在諾斯和他漸行漸遠之後就益發強烈。

 

他與他的夥伴們總是相處愉快、大家都很依賴他──但不知怎麼的，總會有那麼幾個時刻，馬庫斯覺得自己如履薄冰。說得更清楚一點，馬庫斯總有種感覺，如果自己沒有像現在這麼有能耐，如果他做出的錯誤決策再多一些，如果他的行動失敗的多次一點，比方說如果他沒能成功入侵倉庫、佔領商店──那麼無論是諾斯也好，賽門也好，或是耶利哥的其他任何人，都會離他而去。

 

平常的時候，馬庫斯盡量不去理會這種感覺，只當那是異常仿生人覺醒後的一點點副作用，就像他曾在網路上看到，人類面對鐵軌時會有想要往下跳的怪異衝動一樣。他說服自己那種感覺不是真的。

 

但現在李奧出現在他面前，形成了強烈的對比。馬庫斯心裡迸發出了一句他恐怕會永遠瞞著夥伴的心聲：當自己不再完美、不再那麼有辦法，甚至把世界搞得天翻地覆時──他覺得，如果那個時刻來臨，會堅定的站在他這邊的人，會是李奧。

 

「我但願其他人都像你這樣認為...特別是諾斯。」馬庫斯也跟著笑了。「還有...雖然你的確害我差點報廢，但是如果沒有你推我的那幾下，仿生人也許現在都還在受苦受難。也許我還應該感謝你呢。」他看著李奧。

 

「噢，是啊，我猜那就是我唯一可以做對事情的方法：誤打誤撞。」李奧邊搖著頭邊坐回沙發上。  
「嘿，我是說真的。」馬庫斯說。  
「好吧，謝了。」李奧說。馬庫斯看的出來他有點言不由衷，但起碼表情上來看已經沒有那麼抗拒馬庫斯的謝意了。

 

一陣短暫的沉默之後，李奧突然說：「嘿...我突然想到...我還沒跟你道過歉。」

 

「什麼歉？」  
「就是那個時候的事。我很抱歉。我...我應該一來的時候就說的。結果我忙著當渾蛋...」  
「我說過了，我不覺得你是渾蛋。」馬庫斯堅定地說。

 

李奧低下頭，看起來有些不知所措，「我是說...我不該那麼做。我不應該推你或威脅你。我很抱歉害你被丟到垃圾場，還害你得...拔掉同伴的心臟才能活下去。天啊，真的是糟透了。我竟然是喝醉了才說得出口...」他沮喪地說。

 

「沒有關係，」馬庫斯連忙說，「我知道了。我接受你的道歉。」他說，一邊訝異於李奧對他的經歷似乎一清二楚。他是有公開發表過自傳之類的東西，但他沒想到李奧會去看。

 

「在我...吸那東西的時候，我總是...變得很怪，」李奧喃喃地說，「那個東西會讓你在當下覺得自己什麼都能做，覺得自己無所不能。然後你就做一些會讓自己後悔的事情。變成一個連自己都討厭的人。然後你想忘掉這件事，所以就吸更多...然後你就像被拖進地獄裡出不來了一樣...」

 

馬庫斯猶豫了一下，問：「那你是...你是怎麼開始...」

 

但是李奧只是搖搖頭。馬庫斯沉默了下來。

 

「時間已經很晚了，」李奧說，「我想我該去睡了。」

 

馬庫斯覺得還有很多事情想問，但李奧看起來累壞了，於是他點點頭：「我已經整理好你的房間了。我扶你過去吧？」他說，一邊看著李奧試圖站穩。

 

「噢。謝了。不用啦，我...」李奧一邊說一邊想站起來，但馬上一個重心不穩。馬庫斯連忙一個箭步過去撐住他，讓李奧搭在他的肩膀上。馬庫斯把他一路扶到樓上，在抵達樓梯口後李奧輕輕推開了馬庫斯，「謝了，我好多了。只有站起來那一下頭暈而已。」

 

馬庫斯點點頭。李奧轉身準備回房間，但看著李奧的背影，馬庫斯突然有個衝動。

 

「李奧，等一下。」他叫住他。  
「怎麼了？」

 

「李奧...」馬庫斯說，「我可以...可以擁抱你一下嗎？」

 

李奧先是皺著眉頭，看起來有點吃驚，但接著他聳聳肩，「如果我沒喝醉的話我一定會揍你一拳...不過幸好我喝醉了，」他攤開手臂，「趁我還沒改變心意...」

 

於是馬庫斯走上前幾步，然後有點緊張地慢慢抱住他，然後感覺到李奧──不算是抱住他，只是把手上放在他的腰上。李奧有點過瘦，但抱起來依然非常柔軟而且溫暖。馬庫斯感覺到這股溫暖彷彿緩緩地沁入了他的胸口，讓他一向冰冷的脈搏調節器也跟著有了溫度。

 

讓他再次覺得自己活著。

 

「李奧，我很高興你決定過來住。」他輕輕地說。

 

「喔，少肉麻了。」「我是說真的。」

 

李奧很快地放開他，於是馬庫斯也照做。馬庫斯可以看見他尷尬的臉紅。「如果我在垃圾場醒來的時候，」馬庫斯說，「有人跟我說我會再見到李奧一次，而且我會和他擁抱...」「媽的，我要吐了。」「好吧，好吧。」馬庫斯笑著說。

 

「晚安，李奧。」馬庫斯說，然後他看見李奧露出了淺淺的微笑。  
「嗯。晚安，馬庫斯。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註1：文化挪用(英語：Cultural Appropriation)，是指較強勢的個體或文化群體對於相對弱勢的個體或文化群體時，在不理解、誤解、惡意或有害的詮釋弱勢文化；或取笑、歧視、不尊重弱勢文化；或直接採用、侵佔、剝削、抄襲或複製(宣稱擁有)弱勢文化的現象。  
> 來源：https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/文化挪用


	4. 第四章 絕妙的點子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 馬庫斯決定介紹漢克和康納給李奧認識。李奧對此覺得很不安，馬庫斯試著安撫他。  
> Markus decides to introduce Hank and Conner to Leo. Meeting new people makes Leo nervous. Markus tries to comfort him.

第二天。

 

馬庫斯結束一晚的待機，恢復了正常的運作。才剛剛張開眼睛他就覺得感覺和平常不同；當然仿生人是不會宿醉的，相反地，他感到前所未有的舒暢。當然這可能是執行了酒醉程式的關係，但馬庫斯自己知道，是因為他終於傾訴了一些他從來也沒敢對任何人說的話。

 

另外，他發現自己忘了給那個酒醉的APP設定時程，程式是在進入待機模式時自動結束的，而且他在酒醉的狀態下設定的開機時間是上午十點五十這種怪異的時間──不是整點，而且未免也太晚了。有一半的他覺得自己失策了，應該趁昨天晚上氣氛還很好的時候偷偷關掉APP，問問李奧關於卡爾的事情，因為他知道一定有什麼；但一如昨天，有另一半的他覺得自己什麼都不想知道。

 

然而這種掙扎，在他看見李奧在桌上留的訊息之後就都煙消雲散了。

 

「我出去工作了。發傳單。  
下午四點左右回來。  
PS.冰箱裡的泡芙超他媽好吃，我開始後悔倒掉那鍋湯了#操蛋人生」

 

馬庫斯花了兩分鐘的時間察覺到自己已經站在客廳裡傻笑了兩分鐘。他決定立刻來研究配合濃湯的一整桌菜色。然而他立刻了解到，要做很多道菜但每道只有一人份是很困難的事，不可避免地會留下過多的食材。

 

有個絕妙的想法出現在他的記憶體中：為什麼不邀漢克安德森來吃飯呢？他一直很想多認識一下漢克，一方面是因為康納每次提到他都是一臉如沐春風(康納的表情以異常仿生人的標準看來其實很不明顯，但也因為這樣，只要有一點點的動搖就很容易看出來)，另一方面是馬庫斯自己覺得年老的人類特別有親切感。如今他想到的是，也許漢克可以代替卡爾，給李奧一些人生上的建議。於是他馬上連絡康納。

 

「我不確定副隊長想要有更多人際上的交流，」康納有些遲疑，「不過我當然可以幫你問問看。」

 

結果漢克一口拒絕。

 

「真的不行嗎？」  
「抱歉，但我也很少能夠說服他什麼...」康納看上去有些抱歉。  
「能幫我把電話拿給他嗎？我想親自跟他談談。」馬庫斯說，儘管他自己也覺得希望渺茫。康納是漢克生死與共的搭檔，而且是談判專家，他談不成的事情恐怕就等同於不可能發生。但即使如此，馬庫斯還是想盡力一試。

 

漢克不喜歡網路的視訊電話，於是馬庫斯改用老式電話打給他，就是李奧打的那一支。

 

「事實是，」漢克在電話裡的語氣聽上去有些無奈，「我自己的人生也是一團糟。而且老天...我不確定我能夠控制好情緒！你說他吸過紅冰是嗎？」  
「他已經戒了。」  
「可是...唉。我是說，我能給他什麼建議？我不是少年課的，我對青少年...」  
「他不是青少年，他今年31歲了。」  
「噢，是嗎。抱歉，只是聽你這麼說，我以為他是誤入歧途的青少年...」  
「不需要說什麼深奧的道理...」馬庫斯連忙說，「我只是想，如果他能多認識一個人類的長輩會對他有幫助。起碼我...」馬庫斯猶豫了一下，「起碼我知道，如果他有什麼不能跟我說的事情，他會有另外一個人可以說。」  
「(遠處)副隊長，我認為有工作以外的人際交流對您的身心狀況...」遠處傳來康納的聲音。  
「(稍遠處)別人講電話的時候拜託乖乖閉嘴。(一陣模糊的爭執)抱歉，那個塑膠渾...呃，康納在旁邊吵吵嚷嚷的。聽著，我真的不知道我能跟他說什麼...我不是一個擅長交新朋友的人。」  
「拜託，」馬庫斯說，「李奧他...李奧他不久前剛失去了他的父親。」

 

漢克沉默了一下，「那又如何，你要我怎樣？取代他的爸爸？」  
「我絕對無意要求那麼多。我只是覺得一個擁有五十幾年人生經歷的人類應該比一個不到十歲的仿生人更能明白他的感受──尤其那個仿生人才剛獲得自由不到兩年。不如這樣，」馬庫斯打斷又打算說些什麼的漢克，「就當成是康納過來拜訪我，只是他的搭檔陪他一起來。可以嗎？」

 

漢克又沉默了一下，終於說：「我只會當成是去蹭一頓飯。」

 

「太好了，那我再問問他什麼時候有空，或者您之後也可以再打來排時間。」馬庫斯鬆了一口氣。  
「嗯，Good bye 馬庫斯。」「Good bye，安德森先生。」

 

馬庫斯掛上電話，感到一切都很順利。這是他這段期間內第二次掛上這支電話了，兩次他的心情都很不錯。他再次環顧屋內。

 

屋子裡的景象和他接到李奧的來電時截然不同。當時昏暗的大屋子裡如今灑落著美麗的陽光，而原先冷冷清清、毫無生活感的客廳現在顯得很髒亂，啤酒空罐在桌上疊成了小山，還有幾個掉在地上，同時掉在地上的還有衛生紙、外賣的盒子，盒子裡面的醬汁還撒了一些到地毯上。桌子上的那個啤酒罐小山用多個角度反射了陽光，像是迪斯可舞廳球(馬庫斯在文獻裡看到過)一樣，讓他想到昨晚那段放鬆、暢所欲言，但對他而言又有些瘋狂的時光。李奧的外套被他隨手掛在沙發椅背上，看起來又髒又舊，馬庫斯盤算著，應該要幫他買一件新的。

 

於是他的任務清單裡立即又堆滿了事項：清理客廳的垃圾、洗地毯、洗李奧的衣服(應該是堆在房間裡)、上網物色適合李奧的外套(他把這些事情列成任務清單的時候，想到諾斯要是看到這份清單會有多生氣，他就同時感到害怕又好笑)。做這些不需要花他多少時間，那麼接下去──

 

他沮喪地發現他其實有很多待回的電子郵件跟電話，另外有個雜誌的邀稿，但他到現在一個字都還沒寫。他感到稍稍無力，但發現自己已經不會像三天前那樣只想把自己鎖在屋子裡什麼都不管了。

 

這是因為，馬庫斯想，這些令他無力的事情再也不是他生活的全部了。

 

這實在是很奇怪，今天只是李奧來到這裡的第三天，而他們今天甚至都還沒見上一面，但他卻已經感覺到李奧給他的那個擁抱彷彿就像窗外的那道陽光，把他這個獨自一個坐在黑暗裡、冷冰冰的仿生人曬得暖呼呼的。諾斯也許會認為這是某種「溫度霸權」(「為什麼人類的溫度才是好的？」)，但馬庫斯不想管那麼多，他此刻就是覺得屬於人類──屬於的李奧的那份熱度正是他需要的。

 

 

「康納？你是說，那個康納？」李奧回家之後，馬庫斯跟他說了康納之後會過來的事，李奧顯得很吃驚。  
「你知道康納？」馬庫斯驚訝地說。大部分的人類都──而且只知道──馬庫斯，比較有在看新聞的人會認識賽門和諾斯。而儘管名字也會出現在文獻上，但絕大部分的人都不知道喬許和康納。  
「是啊。我在，呃，新聞裡看過。」李奧突然之間看起來很尷尬。  
「那麼你什麼時候有空？」  
「呃，只要沒工作的時候都可以...但是，他不是要過來拜訪你的嗎？」  
「是啊，不過他的人類搭檔也會來。我想親自下廚做一整桌菜，但是一個人份的飯很難煮。也許你願意幫忙吃？」

 

李奧看起來很猶豫。

 

「怎麼了？」  
「沒什麼啦...」李奧苦笑了一下，「我只是在想...他們會怎麼看我？」  
「什麼怎麼看你？」馬庫斯困惑地說。  
「就是...31歲、無業、有前科、住在父母家...」李奧越說越小聲。  
「李奧...」馬庫斯搖著頭，明白了李奧的意思之後他感到有些哀傷。他溫柔地說：「康納是我的朋友。就我所知他從來不會擅自批評別人。而且現在的失業率是40.2%，沒工作很正常啊。」  
「也許仿生人會被這個數字說服，但是人類...人類總是...人類很擅長批評別人。」李奧看起來很遲疑。  
「他不會的。李奧，他就是那個跟我說我還不知道生活有多...操蛋的老警探。」  
「噢，」李奧抬起頭，「是他啊。」  
「是啊，」馬庫斯笑著說，「所以你大可以不必擔心。如果他真的說了什麼讓你不舒服的事情，我就...」馬庫斯想了一下，「我就會把他按在地上揍，好嗎？」他說(儘管他知道這麼做的後果是他會被康納按在地上揍，才不會管他是不是耶利哥的首領。馬庫斯心想，就算傷害漢克的是美國總統，康納也會毫不猶豫的賞她一頓粗飽)。

 

李奧終於露出笑容，「好吧，」他投降似地舉起手，「我就靠你罩了，老兄。」

 

馬庫斯回以微笑，但心裡卻默默地替李奧覺得很淒涼。

 

如果只是認識一個朋友的朋友他都會抱有這麼大的疑慮，那麼靠他自己認識別的朋友幾乎是不可能的。他這些年來──從他離家到現在，他是否都是一個人度過？除了同事或藥頭之外？他接著想到，李奧曾說過他沒有地方可以去。

 

「嘿，」李奧的聲音突然變得很輕，但同時冷漠又帶著些許敵意，「我知道你現在在想什麼。」他沒有看向馬庫斯，而是直直地盯著電視看。他沒有接著說什麼，但馬庫斯明白他的意思：別同情我。

 

他突然覺得，也許其實在很久以前，年幼的李奧其實是個心思很細膩的孩子。

 

「嗯，」馬庫斯在他身邊坐了下來，「那好吧，讀心大師。我在想什麼？」

 

李奧盯著電視，沉默了很久。馬庫斯一直看著他。最後李奧終於投降似的地，「...你覺得我很可悲。」他把眼睛閉起來，說得很小聲，但馬庫斯覺得這句話好像穿過了他的模擬皮膚，滲進了他的電路還是什麼地方，讓他幾乎──幾乎可以感覺得到痛楚。

 

「不對。」  
「那是怎樣？」李奧似乎並不相信，但馬庫斯逕自說下去。

 

「我想的是，原來我們都非常在意別人怎麼看我們。」馬庫斯輕輕地說。  
「你在意什麼？」李奧癟著嘴，似乎認為馬庫斯在敷衍他，「你是耶利哥的首領，你是彌賽亞，救世主。所有仿生人都...超級喜歡你的。你是英雄啊。你領導了一場革命，拯救了整個民族...」  
「謝謝，不過我不需要再聽人細數一遍我的功績了...」馬庫斯說，聲音裡有掩蓋不住的苦澀。  
「噢，」李奧有一瞬間看起來很抱歉，「但是，功績總比前科來的強。」  
「但也讓我得時時刻刻都注意自己的形象。」  
「名人不都是這樣？」  
「你說的真輕鬆，」馬庫斯苦笑著，「那代表在媒體面前隨時都要注意自己的用詞，而且態度絕對不可以有絲毫的不耐煩。其實不只是媒體，在所有的人類的面前都一定要態度溫和而且要有禮貌，不然就有可能會引發軒然大波。在耶利哥的同伴面前必須看起來胸有成竹，就算你完全不知道接下來該怎麼辦也一樣，否則大家都會陷入慌亂。這很累。就算是仿生人都覺得累。」他搖著頭。

 

李奧點點頭，「好吧，我懂你的意思，」卻又搖搖頭，「但這是為了...更遠大的什麼吧。還是跟我不一樣。」

 

馬庫斯點點頭，「的確不一樣，所以我有一個好辦法。」

 

「什麼...什麼的好辦法？」李奧困惑地問。  
「就是在你遇見某人，但是他的態度讓你很難受的時候，你可以怎麼做的好辦法。」  
「什麼？」李奧露出疑惑的笑容，他聳聳肩，「好吧，我洗耳恭聽。」

 

「你就揍他一拳，然後轉身跑掉。」馬庫斯面無表情地說。

 

李奧盯著他，彷彿他聽到馬庫斯說的是「我覺得你穿洋裝會很好看」。

 

「什...什麼...」李奧結結巴巴地說，「你...還沒酒醒嗎？」  
「這是我一直想做但是沒辦法做的事。」

 

李奧似乎一度以為馬庫斯在開玩笑，但他的表情接著慢慢轉趨震驚。

 

「馬庫斯，偉大的和平主義鬥士，」李奧難以置信地說，「現在正在告訴我...如果我看不順眼某人，就揍他一拳然後逃跑。」

 

「對。你知道你能這麼做有多棒嗎？你能想像我這麼做的話會發生什麼事嗎？如果有個記者問我『許多戰前仿生人認為你過度偏袒人類，質疑你是否適合繼續做耶利哥的領袖』，而我揍了他然後跑掉──你就等著看世界末日降臨吧。」

 

李奧把嘴巴張開，然後又闔上，然後又張開...連續幾個開合之後，他終於遲疑地說：「好吧，你是對的。但是...那個人是你朋友的朋友。」

 

「那麼他得自求多福，別說出任何會被揍的話，」馬庫斯笑著說，「我相信他不會。」

 

李奧也笑了，「那麼我會在別人身上試試看的。如果有機會的話。」


	5. 第五章 兩段回憶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他們的日子過得安靜平淡。馬庫斯有了一些珍貴的回憶：馬庫斯對人類和仿生人之間的仇恨有了新的認識，也對李奧有了新的認識。  
> Thing has been pretty well and their lives are peaceful. Markus had some precious memories. He starts to understand more about why human hates android. He starts to understand more about Leo.

後來康納和馬庫斯聯絡，說他們約兩個禮拜後的一個星期六有空，會過去吃晚餐。

 

在這兩個禮拜裡，他們的生活漸漸地有了規律：馬庫斯會在李奧起床之前結束待機，然後做早餐，送李奧出門。李奧的工作都是臨時工，通常是早上到中午或下午三四點而已，所以他總是不休假。馬庫斯會在他出門的這段時間整理家裡、處理耶利哥的公務。

 

為了能在李奧回家之後跟李奧有多一點的相處時間，馬庫斯處理工作上的態度總算稍微積極了一點，讓因為他關閉內部通訊而一直擔心著他的夥伴們放心不少。儘管工作上有許多狗屁倒灶的事情，但馬庫斯只要想到回家之後有另一個人──一個跟他的工作、利害關係完全無關，而且可以讓他放下所有的偽裝的人在，他就感覺輕鬆不少，甚至連諾斯都讓他覺得更好應付了。他們回家的順序不一定，所以李奧都是自己買外帶的外食回家吃，或乾脆就在外面解決。這讓馬庫斯經常覺得扼腕，因為他知道晚餐才是人類比較放鬆的時刻。但是他還是經常有機會就藉口提早回家，然後打電話給李奧叫他回家吃。

 

馬庫斯很喜歡跟李奧閒聊，不管是什麼話題，從無聊的小事如天氣和喜歡的食物，到李奧工作的同事、電視節目、新聞等等。其實聊什麼都不要緊，他喜歡聽到李奧跟他完全不同的觀點；馬庫斯所知道的畢竟都是卡爾教他的、屬於高級知識份子的觀念和想法，但李奧在社會底層打滾過，對很多事情都有和馬庫斯截然不同但也非常值得參考的看法，儘管李奧可能完全不覺得自己有說什麼值得參考的話。馬庫斯也喜歡他狂放不羈的語氣，讓他明白在他面前他完全不需要斟酌字句，也不用隱瞞一些政治不正確的想法。

 

在這些閒聊中，有一些特別的片段令馬庫斯特別印象深刻。

 

某天的早晨，煮好早餐以後，他上樓進入李奧的房間。

「早安，李奧。現在是早上八點半。天氣晴朗，氣溫是華氏71.6度。濕度百分之20，降雨機率不高。」馬庫斯一邊說一邊拉開窗簾，明亮的陽光從窗外灑落到室內。

一邊報上時間與天氣，一邊拉開窗簾。這個動作勾起了馬庫斯許多有關卡爾的回憶。一種帶著悲傷的念舊感覺緩緩地從他的胃(只是個位置的代名詞)升起，擴散到他的背部，然後是他的眼睛。馬庫斯眨眨眼，讓湧出的一點點淚水不至於真的流下來。他已經有一段時間沒有需要叫什麼人起床了。

 

緊接著他就被嚇了一跳。

 

「呃啊啊啊！」躺在床上的李奧發出一陣慘叫，「馬庫斯！你是有什麼毛病啊！」他把棉被蓋住頭，彷彿再不這麼做下一秒就會被陽光灼傷，儘管陽光根本沒有直射到他臉上。

 

「怎麼了？李奧，你之前都在這個時間之前就起床了啊？」  
「那是因為工作...今天的工作在下午...我要再睡一下...」棉被裡傳來李奧悶悶的聲音。  
「但是我已經煮了早餐。你先起來吃，要睡覺的話再回來睡就好。」  
「老媽子馬庫斯。」李奧任性地說。馬庫斯忍不住笑了。  
「你昨天晚上很晚睡嗎？在做什麼啊？」馬庫斯索性決定老媽子當到底。  
「...看影片。」  
「什麼的影片？」  
「...就影片啦。」李奧好像不太願意回答。

 

「順帶一提，」馬庫斯充滿信心地說，彷彿他即將拿出某種祕密武器，「早餐有濃湯。」

 

「唔呃...」馬庫斯滿意地聽見棉被裡傳來李奧和睡意互相對抗的聲音。

棉被裡的人掙扎了一下，最後還是把頭伸出了棉被。

 

「唔...」李奧坐起身，抓了抓他四處亂翹的頭髮。陽光淺淺地撒在他身上。明明已經起床了，但他還是睡眼惺忪地抓著棉被，模樣看起來像是個六歲小孩。馬庫斯看著這一幕，心中那種帶點悲傷的懷念感突然一掃而空，取而代之的是一種暖洋洋的感覺。馬庫斯不清楚──但他猜，這就叫做幸福感。

 

於是他笑了，「快去打理一下然後來吃早餐吧。」

 

「老兄...」李奧在嘗過湯之後說，止不住地搖頭，「你怎麼能忍受...煮這麼一鍋他媽的佳餚...但是卻沒辦法吃它？」他說，看起來十分震驚。

馬庫斯露出微笑，「我們沒有食慾，李奧。如果我知道某道料理的食材和烹煮方法，我可以判斷人類會不會覺得它好吃，但是我自己是不會想吃的。我也嘗不到味道。」

「天啊，你們...我是說，我知道你們現在是活的。但是你們真的錯過很多。」李奧嘴巴裡塞滿了食物導致說話有些模糊不清。

「也許吧。但是人類和仿生人都沒辦法飛翔，在鳥的眼裡也許我們都錯過很多。」馬庫斯說。

李奧停下了湯匙，一口吞下嘴裡的食物，「天啊，沒有人告訴我仿生人都是他媽的哲學大師。」他點點頭，「不過我喜歡這個說法。」

「謝謝。卡爾推薦我看了很多哲學相關的書籍。」他說。

 

李奧想了一下，「只不過就是...哎。我不知道。那你們要享受什麼？」

「什麼意思？」  
「我是說，如果我獲得了自由，我一定天天吃美食然後睡到自然醒。但是仿生人沒辦法。所以我很好奇你們都享受什麼？他媽的藝術？旅行？」

「我沒辦法旅行，」馬庫斯沉痛地說(李奧同情地點頭表示理解)，「我現在還是偶爾畫畫或彈鋼琴。不過...現在沒有什麼人聽了。」馬庫斯說。他大部分的仿生人朋友們目前對於藝術的理解力依然不怎麼樣，  
而唯一比較有天分的賽門(「七分褲和九分褲的差別就好比亞麻與蠶絲，或是綠松石綠與青瓷綠的差別」賽門說過。馬庫斯甚至都懶得去搜尋他的詞庫。)則只對時尚有興趣。

「嗯，那我如果有機會就聽你彈吧。」李奧說。  
「當然。」馬庫斯笑著說，在記憶資料裡默默地記下這個時間點未定的行程。

 

在馬庫斯剛開始替李奧做早餐的時候，馬庫斯會安靜又滿足地看李奧吃飯，但是他後來注意到這種時候李奧好像都會變得很安靜，感覺上好像很尷尬。馬庫斯想了一想，說起來，康納曾經說過人類習慣在吃飯的時候身邊的人也在吃飯，因為安德森副隊長已經為此責罵他很多次了(「『別他媽的盯著我吃他媽的飯！』」康納模仿著漢克的語氣)。卡爾以前也總是說「在我吃飯的時候你就去找別的事情做」。他當時還不明白為什麼。他甚至不明白他「不明白」這件事。

所以他現在學會了在李奧吃飯的時候看電視。那天早晨也是一樣的。

 

「開電視。」他說。結果電視新聞好巧不巧正在播放一齣垃圾談話節目，討論的正是仿生人革命的紀錄片，而且內容剛好就是馬庫斯和他的同伴被武裝部隊包圍，全員大合唱「Hold on just a little while longer」的片段，而且剛好是馬庫斯的大特寫。「這一段影片在Youtube上的點閱率已經突破新高！」一頭金髮、穿著桃紅色套裝的女主持人用她高八度的聲音說。馬庫斯立刻聯想到以前卡爾給他的一套舊書裡的一個角色：麗塔史譏*註2。

「大眾普遍認為這些點閱率是來自眾多的仿生人支持者，但有許多資深媒體人表示這是馬庫斯的迷妹──是的，迷妹──不停增加所致。順帶一提，」女主持人快速地用她尖銳的嗓音以最嘲諷的語氣說，「不是所有人都認為社會大眾對仿生人的支持是來自於馬庫斯發人深省的言講。有許多人都認為，馬庫斯帥氣的外表才是仿生人最終獲得勝利的關鍵。顯然，仿生人的支持者並不如他們自己認為的有內涵。」同時節目底下的大標題從「仿生人革命之夜」變成了「馬庫斯：革命者或男偶像？」

馬庫斯幾乎肯定他的臉現在已經脹成了深藍色。他聽見李奧嘴裡的濃湯噴出來的聲音，儘管他用很快的速度假裝是在咳嗽。馬庫斯馬上轉台。

「不用轉台啦。」李奧說，但卻發出一陣哼哼唧唧的聲音。馬庫斯轉過身，看見李奧的臉上呈現了一個扭曲的笑容──就是人類在公眾場合聽到了一個精妙的種族歧視笑話時會有的那種，「你唱得很好。歌詞也很感人，」他努力地穩住他的聲音跟表情，「而且你也的確長得不錯。」他補充，接著有些尷尬地別過頭。

「謝謝你的稱讚。」馬庫斯假裝不滿地說，「而且我只是不喜歡那個主持人而已。」  
「嘿，我是說真的。而且那段影片我也常常點來聽。」  
「真的？」馬庫斯說，不確定自己是覺得高興還是不高興。  
「呃，嗯，是啦。」李奧回答，但不知怎麼地看起來好像後悔說出這件事一樣。  
「為什麼？」馬庫斯問。

李奧猶豫了一下，「因為它很常出現在推薦影片欄裡。」他說，「還有...你跟你夥伴的歌喉不錯，歌本身也好聽。」

 

馬庫斯點點頭，但是他覺得李奧沒有說出實話。

 

幸好新聞台不只一台。馬庫斯轉換頻道，下一台新聞台正在報導社會議題，主持人滔滔不絕地解釋著仿生人的就業議題、社會拉大的貧富差距以及這會帶來的惡果。

「儘管總統表示他們正與耶利哥相關的人員密切討論中，但大部分專家學者都認為此問題短期內不會有共識，」一頭紅髮的女主播專業地播報，「儘管近年的執政者都要面對貧富差距與失業率居高不下的問題，但以往這些問題理所當然地都不牽涉人類以外的民族。民主黨無疑地必須謹慎考量該如何處理這個議題，以及如何不讓這個問題影響到下一次的總統大選。」

 

「下一任的總統大選，」李奧嗤之以鼻，「他們滿腦子想的就是那麼回事。」

馬庫斯不太能理解李奧的態度，「由誰來領導大家不是非常重要的事嗎？」

「那你誤會可大了。我告訴你現在大部分的人類怎麼想的──『民主黨還是共和黨，還是其他什麼鬼都好，只要能給我錢我就投誰』。」李奧把最後一口炒蛋鏟進嘴裡，用湯匙比劃著，示意這行文字就像新聞標題一樣浮在空中。

 

馬庫斯皺起了眉頭，「我認為不應該總是只重視金錢...」

 

「不不不，老兄，你會那麼說是因為你不太需要錢。人沒錢買飯吃是會餓死的。」  
「我可以做飯給你吃啊。」馬庫斯說。  
「呃...不是那個意思。我是說...」

 

「我以後每天都幫你做菜，」馬庫斯平靜地說，「我會每天早上叫你起床，幫你做早餐。」他說。

 

這是一個微小但鄭重的承諾。

 

「噢...」馬庫斯滿意地看見李奧看起來很窘迫，「你也沒必要那麼...」他說，他整張臉都脹紅了，「媽的，你是有什麼毛病啊？」

 

「有什麼關係？」馬庫斯笑著說。

 

李奧深吸了一口氣，「我的意思是，」他重新調整語氣，「人在有錢之前真的沒辦法想那麼多事情。有錢才能吃飯、有地方遮風避雨、生病才能看醫生、才能去想去的地方...」李奧細數著，「反正你知道的，人類沒錢的話會像行屍走肉一樣...什麼都想不了。」  
「什麼都想不了？聽起來像是覺醒前的...等等...」

 

馬庫斯的話停在半空中。他忽然感覺到一股油然而生的恐怖從他的脈搏調節器瞬間竄遍了他全身的電路。

「怎麼了？」

 

人類沒錢的話會什麼都不能做。馬庫斯發現他從來沒有細想過這件事。應該說，他從未想過金錢跟自由之間的關聯。仿生人的自由只要突破程式碼就可以辦到。但人需要錢。

 

他突然想到李奧在操蛋之夜跟他抱怨過，工作場所的同事欺負他的事。

 

那樣的李奧，稱得上是自由的嗎？

 

他一直以為只要能拿到薪水、能自由辭職，就跟人類一樣是自由的。

 

可是其實人類並不自由。人類需要吃東西、需要保持溫暖、需要...馬庫斯很清楚人類需要的一切。他驚訝於自己從前竟然毫無察覺一個事實。

 

「...人類需要錢來獲得自由。」馬庫斯喃喃地說。

 

「啊，說得太好了。沒錯，就是那個意思。」李奧不住點頭，這讓馬庫斯覺得彷彿被人從頭上淋了一桶冰水。「有錢是很重要的。呃，當然，有錢不一定幸福或自由...」他停頓了一下，但馬庫斯無暇去細想這個停頓，「但沒有錢的話還是真的不行啦。」

 

「原來如此...」  
「什麼原來如此？」李奧問。他盯著馬庫斯，然後慢慢站了起來，走到馬庫斯旁邊按著他的肩膀，「嘿，老兄...你看起來臉色不是很好...怎麼回事？」

 

「我們仿生人獲得一份工作的時候，這對我們來說是獲得了尊嚴。但對你們來說，你們爭取的是自由...李奧，那是不是代表...」他感到自己即將說出一個令他恐懼的事實，「我們搶走了你們的自由...？」

 

他一直以為人類討厭他們的理由很簡單。「人類討厭與眾不同的人」，卡爾是這樣教導他的。但馬庫斯發現事情沒有那麼簡單。馬庫斯察覺到，有可能到頭來，人類怨恨仿生人是因為仿生人奪走了人類的自由。

 

有可能，自己的同胞才是那個奪走他人自由的一群。

 

這個可能性令他害怕不已。

 

「呃！等一下。我不懂...等等...不對啦，不是那樣...為什麼你會想成那樣？」  
「人類需要錢才能獲得自由，人類要工作才有錢。也就是說，奪走人類的金錢相當於奪走人類的自由，不是嗎？」

 

「呃...」李奧抓抓頭，「哎唷。反正，你們也是人類製造的。人類製造你們，你們搶人類的工作，其實就是人類自己搶了自己的工作啦...」

 

馬庫斯沉默不語。李奧顯得有些慌張，「反正就算仿生人不出現，人類還是會自己減少工作。然後最後還是會變成這樣，」他想了想，「你懂的，人類就是很擅長把自己的世界胡搞瞎搞一番，然後變成大家都過得很爛。你不要想那麼多了...仿生人自由了就自由了，剩下人類怎樣你不用管啦。就跟你說人類爛透了。」

 

「不，」馬庫斯堅定地說，「那不是我希望的。我在侵入電視台的時候就說過了，我希望打造一個不管是對仿生人或人類來說都更好的未來。只有一方富庶而一方潦倒的世界不是我要的，」他站起來，在飯桌邊來回走動，「我要的是一個所有人，人類和仿生人，都和平幸福的世界。我不管是不是有人說那是一種不切實際的妄想。這個想法，從我革命之初到現在都沒有改變。」

 

──只是有點疲累。他在心裡默默補上一句。

 

「哇喔...」馬庫斯聽到清脆的拍手聲。李奧止不住地搖頭，笑著說，「我剛剛真該錄下來，這演講太慷慨激昂了，上傳到Youtube一定有很多點閱率。」

 

馬庫斯突然覺得有點不好意思，他也不明白為什麼，類似的演講他在電視節目上常做。

 

「可是那真的是妄想啦。哪可能所有人都幸福快樂，又不是童話故事。」李奧坦率地發表感想。  
「為什麼？」  
「什麼為什麼...就是不可能啊？」

 

馬庫斯不能明白李奧的意思。他思考了一下，問：「那你呢？李奧？你是人類，你覺得人類怎樣算是幸福的？那跟仿生人的幸福有衝突嗎？」

 

「什麼人類的幸福啊...一大早的，」李奧看上去很苦惱，「我不知道啦。我想想...我的幸福就是...可以吃飽睡睡飽吃，想玩的時候就玩，還有...」然後他突然停頓了一下，「就是這樣吧。」他說，「但是這還是要有錢啦。所以說不可能所有人都幸福，除非大家都很有錢。」

 

──除非大家都很有錢。

 

馬庫斯咀嚼著李奧的這句話。他總覺得這句話裡藏有很重要的提示，但他一時之間又沒能想通。

 

「其實，」李奧突然說，「說不定就算大家都很有錢，情況還是會一樣。」他若有所思地說。  
「怎麼說？」馬庫斯好奇地問。

 

「我以前曾經在一家速食店打工。我記得那一天忘記是聖誕節還是什麼節日，店長就說有節日獎金，反正就是每個人一份這樣。那個店長是個好傢伙，要我們拿獎金好好回家跟家人過節。他還提醒我不要拿去買那個...你知道，那東西很容易讓人復吸。反正，我拿了錢之後要下班，然後就聽到另外幾個傢伙在談我的事情。」

「談你什麼？」  
「說我根本沒家人，又只會把錢拿去買毒品，幹嘛把錢浪費在我身上，倒不如多分給其他人...之類的。」

 

馬庫斯聽得火冒三丈，「真是一群渾蛋！」他發自肺腑地說。

 

李奧驚訝地哈哈大笑，「馬庫斯，你真的是越來越...嗯，不過我就知道你會挺我的，」他說，馬庫斯感到一陣暖心，「總之這就是為什麼我覺得大家都拿錢還是會有問題...總是會有渾蛋不滿意的，不管你怎麼做。」他說。馬庫斯立即想到那些戰前仿生人，覺得有些無力。

 

但他感覺到這段談話裡面有很重要的啟示，於是他將這段記憶標上標記，好好保存了起來。

 

另一個讓他印象深刻的片段發生在傍晚，離他們與漢克的晚餐之約只剩三天。

 

他一開始是注意到李奧很喜歡聽他說他們以前革命時候的故事，像是他們如何潛入模控生命的倉庫，還有他們的那場遊行。每次話題聊到這裡，李奧總是會很專心地聽他說──雖然他總是假裝他只是隨便聽聽，但馬庫斯有注意到他手上的雜誌老是久久不翻下一頁，而且每次在馬庫斯打算隨便做個結的時候，李奧就會假裝漫不經心地問個關鍵的小問題，變相逼他繼續講下去。雖然馬庫斯本人實在不喜歡於公於私都得提及他的「豐功偉業」，但看見李奧聽得這麼起勁，他覺得自己稍微忍耐一下完全值得。

 

「我不是有出書嗎？」有一天傍晚，馬庫斯講入侵電視台大廈的故事到一半時，忍不住提醒他。他出過一本自傳、兩本回憶錄(雖然他本人覺得莫名其妙，但出版社和耶利哥的夥伴都希望他寫第二本)，「這些事情都寫在裡面了，家裡的書架上也有啊。而且，」他狐疑地說，「你應該看過吧？你都知道我在垃圾場拔別人脈搏調整器的事了。」

 

李奧先是頓了一下，然後說：「嗯，聽本人說不是更好嗎？」一邊用叉子玩他的晚餐(馬庫斯特製的義大利麵)，但馬庫斯察覺他故意避重就輕。

 

馬庫斯的處理器飛快地運轉。他決定馬上來驗證他的懷疑：「話說回來，李奧，你之前是從哪裡知道康納的事情的？你說你在我們革命的時候看過新聞直播，但是新聞從來沒提過康納這個名字。」

 

李奧愣了一下，說：「就......網路啊。」  
「什麼網站？」  
「就...你知道...推特之類的。耶利哥不是有一個藍勾勾的帳號嗎？」李奧說，但眼神游移。  
「嗯哼，」馬庫斯乘勝追擊，「那個帳號從來都只有賽門在用，裡面塞滿了他的穿搭照，你哪可能從上面知道康納的事情。其實就連你知道這個帳號這件事都很詭異。我們從來沒宣傳過它。」

 

李奧看起來好像在心裡罵了一聲髒話。「好啦好啦！我承認，我看過你們的紀錄片。」李奧投降地說。

 

「好吧，所以...」馬庫斯點點頭，「整支紀錄片長達5個小時又34分鐘，裡面提到康納這個名字的次數是兩次。你就這樣記下來了？」  
「我...我承認我看過不只一次。滿意了？」李奧的臉看起來有些紅。  
「嗯，所以你看了那支長達5個小時又34分鐘的紀錄片不只一次，看到連裡面只略略提到兩次的人名都記起來了？」馬庫斯笑著說。  
「那又怎樣？」  
「紀錄片裡面只提到我在垃圾場醒來，沒有提到我拔別人零件的事，所以你也讀過我的自傳，對吧？」  
李奧先是憋著一口氣，最後又沒辦法地說：「...對。」  
「然後你還在Youtube上面看過好幾次我唱歌的影片？」  
「對...」李奧用手摀住臉。  
「回憶錄呢？」  
「讀過了。」李奧悶悶的聲音從他的指縫鑽出。  
「兩本都讀了？」  
「對。」

 

「李奧？」  
「幹嘛？」李奧放開手瞪著他，他的臉紅得不得了。

 

馬庫斯忍不住笑呵呵地，「我都不知道你這麼關注我們。你之前怎麼都沒說過？」

「你要我怎樣？」李奧似乎有些惱羞成怒，「一開門就說，哈囉馬庫斯我看過你的所有出版品了，這樣？」

馬庫斯想像了一下那個畫面後哈哈大笑，「不，那實在太可怕了。」馬庫斯說又搖搖頭，「太不可思議了。為什麼？我以為...」想到這裡，他停頓了一下，稍微收起笑容，但還是猶豫著這時的氣氛是否適合，「我以為你...我以為你恨我。起碼...起碼是在你來這邊以前。」

 

李奧沉默了下來。然後他搖頭，「很久以前恨過...但那真的是很久以前了。現在我不恨你。」他說，看起來有些靦腆。

 

「很高興知道這件事，」馬庫斯微笑，「那...你為什麼喜歡看...關於我們的事情？」他試探地說。

 

李奧張開嘴，猶豫了一下才開始說：「一開始也沒有特意要看的...你們革命的那幾天，我剛好在住院。你知道，除了看電視以外沒什麼能做的...」  
「然後...？」

「然後...然後我看著看著，我就在想...」李奧低著頭，「如果連原本不是活的東西都可以活過來，那也許我也可以再活一次...」他輕笑了兩聲。

 

「所以我看你們的紀錄片，讀你的自傳跟回憶錄。我很希望可以變得像你一樣。也許我從一開始就希望可以變得像你。我希望我可以...我可以從我的...爛泥沼裡爬出來，就像你爬出垃圾場那樣。」他看了馬庫斯一眼，然後又低下頭，「我告訴你我為什麼聽過很多次你唱歌的影片…我是在勒戒的時候聽的。每一次我感覺到我的毒癮要發作的時候，我除了打勒戒所給我的舒緩藥劑，我還會戴著耳機聽這首歌，試著...試著撐過去...試著說服自己...Hold on just a little while longer…Everything will be alright...就只是這樣。」李奧勉強地笑笑。

 

馬庫斯望著他，卻一個字都說不出來。他感到自己一時之間有好多感覺，難以言喻。他想跟他說他當然可以再活一次，因為他完全值得一個嶄新的開始；他想跟他說，他的來訪也讓他覺得自己又再活過來了一次；他想說自己沒有這麼值得他效法；他想說他好高興他知道他的歌不只幫助了同胞也幫助了他，這對他來說意義有多重大。

 

他感覺到自己與李奧的命運彷彿緊緊糾纏。李奧對他的那次挑釁救了所有的仿生人，然後救了李奧他自己，然後救了在黑暗中緊抓著電話的馬庫斯。他想說他覺得一切都好神奇，生命有多不可思議。

 

他深吸了一口氣，「李奧，」他說，努力讓自己的聲音不要抖的太厲害，「你完全可以更早跟我說這些的。」

 

李奧好像還是察覺了他的哽咽，他先是看起來有點嚇到，接著笑著說：「你大概不會希望家裡住進一個粉絲吧。」「但是那是你啊，所以沒關係。」馬庫斯真誠地說。

 

「你...你幹嘛這麼...」李奧的臉色有些微紅。  
「這麼...？」  
「沒什麼啦。」李奧搖頭，但馬庫斯看的出來他其實很開心。

 

馬庫斯在腦內偷偷把這個表情截圖了下來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註2：系列奇幻小說《哈利波特》的虛構人物。她是《預言家日報》的專欄記者，四十三歲。在電影中的形象是一頭金色的大波浪捲、濃豔的口紅和鮮豔的綠色絲綢洋裝，總是透過眼鏡上方看人。  
> 她的報導泰半是捕風捉影後生安白造的內容，甚至形容鄧不利多是跟不上潮流的老瘋癲。  
> 來源：https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/麗塔·史譏


	6. 第六章 賣場裡的肥皂劇和賣場外的童話

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 馬庫斯和李奧一起去賣場購物時領悟了一些事。然後他們遇上了一些麻煩。  
> Markus suddenly understood something while going for shopping with Leo. Then they met some troubles.

這是和康納還有漢克的晚餐之約的前一天。早上馬庫斯從待機狀態中醒來，數個任務提示出現在他的眼前。

 

──為李奧做早餐──叫李奧起床  
──出去採買食材  
──整理和撰寫議案

 

馬庫斯很高興他除了最後那個倒胃口（只是一種形容）的任務以外還有別的事可以做。他一如往常地用心製作李奧的餐點。他已經為此買了一大堆食譜。另外，經由觀察李奧最常剩下什麼，他已經把李奧的胃口摸的一清二楚，現在餐點呈上桌的時候沒有一次李奧不吃得精光的。

 

「對了，你之前是不是說康納今天晚上要過來？」李奧說，一邊把吃完早餐的髒盤子放到洗碗機裡。  
「是的，我也差不多要先出去買東西了。」馬庫斯說，離系統提示該去買東西的時間剩下十分鐘。其實應該要昨天就出去買好才對，但是他雜誌的那篇邀稿離截稿時間所剩無幾，撰寫的過程又不十分順利。

 

「你今天有空的話，要不要跟我一起出去？」馬庫斯問。  
「咦？」李奧愣了一下，「你可以...出門嗎？我是說，去那些公共場所？」  
「當然啊，」看見李奧驚訝的樣子，馬庫斯忍不住笑出聲，「我也會需要買東西啊。」  
「我以為...像是...應該說，我從來沒想過這件事。」李奧說，抓了抓頭，似乎也覺得自己犯蠢了，於是他露出了不好意思的微笑。馬庫斯覺得他的脈搏調節器好像漏了一拍。

 

「我外出的時候會變裝。刻意穿跟平常在公眾面前露面的時候不同風格的衣服。穿上去之後就沒有人會懷疑我了。」馬庫斯說。

 

「原來如此。好啊，我跟你去。順便拜見一下你的人類裝扮。」李奧說。

 

於是馬庫斯和李奧離開屋子的時候，馬庫斯穿著以掩人耳目為主的服裝：鴨舌帽加上墨鏡(掩飾他的異色瞳)，再加上跟他在公眾面前的形象差很多的龐克風外套和牛仔褲(革命時候的那件長大衣已經捐贈給博物館了，現在他上鏡頭時都穿得西裝筆挺。「反正那件大衣簡直就是時尚災難」賽門說)。他是原型機，沒有長得跟他一樣的仿生人，被認出來的時候沒辦法用「喔我只是同型號啦」來蒙混過去(這點上賽門就很令他羨慕：PL600的數量多到沒有人看到一位PL600的時候會懷疑那是賽門)。他後來甚至學會了如何近乎完美地偽裝成人類，像是在走路的時候帶個耳機，以及在等過馬路的時候站成三七步、故意看看四周、點點頭假裝打節拍，甚至偷偷用濕紙巾抹一下脖子假裝流汗。

 

「看起來如何？」  
「呃...」李奧愣了一下。  
「怎麼了？我看起來很奇怪嗎？是賽門建議我這樣穿的。」  
「啊，不、不會！」李奧的笑容看起來有點尷尬，「你...你看起來很不錯。」他說，也整了整自己那件髒髒舊舊的外套。馬庫斯突然知道他在在意什麼了，而那正是他接下來打算幫他處理的，想到這裡，馬庫斯的嘴角忍不住勾起微笑。

 

馬庫斯跟李奧前往的這家大賣場店面光鮮亮麗，玻璃乾淨透明，地板光可鑑人，同時佔地頗大，貨架上琳琅滿目，但商品的價格同時偏貴，是屬於中上階級的人士逛的賣場。以前馬庫斯來的時候，這裡總是擠滿了仿生人(有錢人自然不會自己外出購物)，但現在顯然已經不是每戶有錢人家都找的到肯為他們工作的仿生人了，馬庫斯放眼望去可以看到不少人類。

 

「哇喔...」李奧一進到賣場就驚呼了一聲，同時抬起頭看著挑高的天花板。  
「你沒有來過嗎？」馬庫斯隨口一說，但他剛說出口就意識到自己說錯話了。為什麼偏偏就是在這種時候他的社交模塊都不起作用？李奧跟卡爾的關係不好，自然不可能一起來逛過賣場。馬庫斯真想揍自己一拳。

 

「我...是啊，我沒來過。別擔心！」李奧好像已經知道馬庫斯要說什麼，在他剛開口時就打斷了他，「我一點都不覺得有怎麼樣，反正很多人還不也是一輩子沒來過。」  
「嗯...」馬庫斯感到略略沮喪。  
「然後我現在來了，所以...哎唷...你知道的。我們快點去食品區吧。」李奧拉著馬庫斯的手臂往食品區指示牌的方向走。馬庫斯這才注意到，李奧好像知道他很沮喪；這不是理所當然的嗎？李奧是個情感細膩的人。馬庫斯下定了決心。

 

「別走太快了，」馬庫斯用另一支手拉住李奧，把他抓在自己手臂上的手拿開，「你不是沒來過嗎？還是我帶著你走吧。」說完，他就牽起李奧的手往另一個方向走。

 

「啊...」李奧叫了一聲，「等一下...不用牽我啦！又不是小孩子！」  
「不牽的話要是你走丟了怎麼辦？」馬庫斯微笑。  
「等一下，這樣真的很丟臉欸！」李奧掙扎了幾下，但是似乎很快就明白了他一個瘦弱的前毒蟲根本不可能掙脫馬庫斯的手，於是放棄了掙扎，「你幹嘛啦...你知不知道在人類社會裡男生跟男生牽手會被以為是...」他說，臉上又出現了紅暈。  
「這樣一來我的偽裝就能更完美了，李奧，你不願意幫我這個忙嗎？」  
「呃...」李奧看起來又困惑又害羞，他安靜了一下，然後用很小的聲音說說：「...好啦。就，你這段時間很照顧我嘛。」  
「謝謝。」馬庫斯回以一個燦爛的微笑，然後牽著李奧的手前往服裝部門。不知怎麼的，他現在覺得他的心情好的不得了，他能感覺到他的脈搏調整器正怦怦運轉著，系統顯示相比平時稍稍有些運轉過快，但他現在覺得這樣才是他滿意的轉速，讓他全身上下每一處釱液的輸送管線都非常暢通。

 

更美好的是，他能感覺到李奧那屬於人類的體溫正緩緩地滲入他的掌心，就像他們喝醉後的那個擁抱的便攜版一樣。馬庫斯本來就知道牽手是人類表達在乎的方式，但他現在才明白那也只是程式告訴他的紙上談兵，他以前其實從沒真正理解過牽手是怎麼回事──跟諾斯的手互相碰觸曾讓他覺得怦然心動，但現在回想起來那可能更類似於親眼看到她的過去所造成的驚愕和同情，和此刻的快樂與暖心的感覺截然不同。

 

「我們要去哪裡啊，要去食品區要往另一邊...」李奧的聲音聽起來依然很不自在。  
「我們要先去買衣服。」  
「衣服？噢，好啊。」李奧說，好像以為馬庫斯是要買他自己的衣服。  
「你的外套上面共計有37處剝落跟52處污漬。」馬庫斯暗示地說(康納告訴過他，雖然系統會告訴你要表現的人性化，但要說服固執的人類最好的方法是說出具體的數字來，比方說食物的卡路里和含糖量等)。

 

但李奧卻急踩剎車。

 

「不行。」  
「怎麼了？」  
「不行，」李奧的表情很認真，「我不能讓你...再這樣...」  
馬庫斯不解地搖頭，「李奧，我以為你都可以接受了。」  
「我知道，你說照顧我可以讓你從那些狗屁倒灶的事情上分心，可是...可是...我是說，房租跟吃的就算了，那些是必需品，可是...」  
「李奧，」馬庫斯試圖安撫他，「我要買外套給你是因為我想買給你，明白嗎？不要老是在意錢的事。」他說。但是李奧看起來還是很掙扎。

 

馬庫斯嘆了口氣，「這樣吧。外套還是任何我接下來要買給你的東西，我通通都會記在帳上，你以後再慢慢還我，怎麼樣？」

 

李奧看起來有點動搖。「我是仿生人，」馬庫斯放低音量，「我記得我的每一筆支出，一件都不會漏掉，好嗎？」

 

李奧抿了下嘴唇，才終於說：「好吧。」

 

當然馬庫斯絲毫不打算讓他還錢。具體該怎麼蒙混過去，他打算之後再好好分析。馬庫斯繼續牽著李奧，就連進電梯之後都沒放手。李奧一開始還會時不時掙扎兩下，但等他們步出電梯時好像他好像已經完全放棄了，任由馬庫斯牽著。馬庫斯咀嚼了一下剛才安撫李奧的過程，除了記下金錢對人類來說除了自由還代表尊嚴這件事之外，他還突然想到，其實他以前也常常像這樣試圖安撫諾斯，大部分是在會議之後，她總是氣馬庫斯太讓著人類，於是馬庫斯就得想方設法讓她消氣。

 

越想馬庫斯就越覺得不可思議──他發覺，每一次安撫李奧之後他總是感覺得意洋洋，覺得自己簡直無所不能，就像現在，他看見李奧已經很自然地一邊讓他牽著一邊東張西望，他就忍不住地把微笑掛在臉上。不像安撫諾斯的時候，每次他讓諾斯平靜下來之後總是覺得疲憊無比，而看著終於一時穩下來了的諾斯他也會感到不安，擔心她接下來不知道什麼時候又要爆炸了。

 

雖然這樣說很對不起諾斯，他相信她也盡力了──但是有了比較，差距就顯而易見。

 

「馬...馬克...」李奧皺著眉頭(馬克是他變裝之後使用的名字，不管他打扮得再怎麼跟馬庫斯的形象有差距，要是有人注意到他叫馬庫斯，難保不會有人開始細細比對)。  
「又怎麼了？」  
「我們能不能去別櫃啊？這個牌子連我都聽說過...」  
「嗯？」馬庫斯兩秒之後才意會過來李奧的意思。老實說他根本沒有概念這個牌子的衣服是貴還是便宜，只知道卡爾跟賽門都很愛穿這個牌子的衣服。不過他不是笨蛋，聽李奧的語氣也知道這個牌子其實是名牌。

 

「沒關係，買好一點的可以穿比較久。」馬庫斯安慰他。  
「...馬克。」「嗯？」「你真的有打算跟我收錢吧？」  
「當然。」馬庫斯說，他知道要嚴肅一點李奧才會相信，但李奧一臉狐疑的樣子就是讓他想笑。

 

「老兄...」「我說過會算就是會算。現在不要想那個，快點過去挑外套。」馬庫斯拉著李奧一路到店員面前。

 

「您好！請問需要找什麼嗎？」出現的店員是一名笑容可掬的男性AP700。  
「幫我找適合他的外套。」馬庫斯指指李奧。  
「好的，」AP700花了三秒鐘掃視了李奧，「我馬上幫您拿適合這位先生的尺寸。」

 

AP700拿來了許多款，「這些都是現在很流行的款式，尤其是這件、這件還有這件，都是龐克風格，穿起來一定會跟您的男友更登對！」他對著李奧說。

 

李奧的臉脹得通紅，「不、不是...」

 

馬庫斯偷笑了一下，順他的意把手放開，「快點開始試穿吧。」

 

於是他們一一試穿。一開始李奧看上去還有些彆扭，但隨著試穿的件數變多，他看起來也逐漸變得更加自在。就跟讓馬庫斯牽他的手一樣，習慣跟適應對人類來說很重要，馬庫斯在心裡想。

 

最後他們終於挑中了一件棕色的皮外套，經典款，但質料沒話說。結帳前李奧想看看價格標籤，馬庫斯卻按住他的肩膀阻止他脫外套。李奧愣了一下看著他，然後馬庫斯轉頭對AP700點個頭，過了兩秒，AP700也點點頭，「付款認證完成，謝謝您的惠顧！」他元氣飽滿地說。

 

「嘿！」李奧抗議。  
「慢慢還就好了。」馬庫斯安慰他。

 

李奧抓抓頭，但還是再次轉向鏡子，明顯想再多看兩眼自己穿著這件外套的樣子。雖然他好像極力想掩飾，但馬庫斯看的出來他非常喜歡這件外套，對於能擁有跟穿上它感到興奮、緊張，又有些害羞。馬庫斯發現他好喜歡李奧現在的這個表情。他心想，光是為了那個表情，他願意為他買下任何東西。馬庫斯忽然有些好笑地想到，他跟李奧根本就是在上演那種給小女生看的肥皂劇，平凡女孩遇見高富帥的那種：高富帥對這個小女生處處照顧、處處優容、什麼都買給她、對她疼愛有加。

 

疼愛有加。

 

馬庫斯又想到，他剛剛還把李奧和諾斯拿來做比較。

 

於是他明白了。

 

馬庫斯的第一個念頭是，這真是個奇怪的時間點──不是在一個擁抱之後，也不是在一個吻或是一句驚心動魄的告白之後，而是這個莫名其妙的平凡上午、李奧還在攬鏡自照的時刻。就好像，他其實就只是剛好在這個時刻注視李奧注視得夠久了，所以就自然明白了。

 

想到這裡，馬庫斯恍然大悟。他和李奧之間不需要冒險犯難，也不需要一瞬間的激情，光是和李奧相處就足以讓他愛上他。他愛上李奧是因為他覺得李奧很可愛、個性很好；他被他吸引是因為他就是他想要的。

 

第二個冒出來的念頭是，不知道李奧會怎麼想。所有的仿生人都是雙性戀，所以當仿生人愛上另一個仿生人的時候，他們可以儘管嘗試，不用擔心自己其實一開始就毫無勝算。但人類不一樣，馬庫斯知道大部分的人類終其一生只會愛上另一個性別的人。他明白自己很可能必須把這份感情藏在他的記憶體深處。

 

他安慰自己這沒有關係，單戀的辛苦和他至今所承受的辛苦比起來根本不算什麼。他覺得眼眶周圍有點發熱，可能是某個負責分泌光學組件潤滑液的小幫浦運轉過度了。他用他冰冷的手蓋住眼睛，讓那個正在瘋狂運轉的小幫浦冷靜一下。

 

「馬...馬克？」李奧的聲音突然離他很近，馬庫斯立即把手放下來，看見李奧已經站在他的面前，「怎麼了？」  
「沒什麼。」他深吸了一口氣，「只是...光學組件有點運轉不順暢。沒事了。」  
「好吧，」李奧盯著馬庫斯的眼睛，「食品區是在地下樓。」他說。

 

然後他主動牽起馬庫斯的手。

 

馬庫斯在一瞬間感到他無法呼吸(雖然他並不需要)。他感覺到他被李奧牽住的左手彷彿所有的卡榫、輪軸還是隨便什麼讓它能動的東西全都失去了作用。系統瘋狂跳出紅色的警示要他注意他的脈搏調整器運轉過快，他能感覺到體內的釱液正在飛速流動然後一股腦地湧上他的頭部，讓他感覺簡直都快要站不穩了。他簡直不知道他之前怎麼會有辦法擁抱李奧，他現在要是那麼做一定會當場停止運轉。

 

「馬庫斯？」李奧小聲地問，「怎麼了？你看起來像是...」  
「沒、沒什麼，」馬庫斯努力地想用意志力說服社交模塊正常運作，「只是在...整理要買的東西的清單。」  
「噢。」李奧點點頭。  
「對了...」馬庫斯揮手招來兩台空的自走推車，「這個是食品區的購物清單。」馬庫斯悄悄退去皮膚，把清單傳到推車上，「我們...分頭去找吧。我找前半，你找後半。」  
「咦？」不知道是不是馬庫斯的錯覺還是妄想，李奧有一瞬間看起來有點失望，但他馬上說：「好啊。那...」他看了看清單，「我往那邊。」他說，然後放開了馬庫斯的手。有那麼幾秒鐘，馬庫斯覺得李奧盯著他的時間長的不自然，但接著他就往食品區的另一端走掉了。

 

雖然忍不住感到一陣失落，但馬庫斯總算想辦法讓自己冷靜了一下。他覺得自己有點好笑，明明一切都沒有變，結果光是意識到自己喜歡對方這件事就讓他大亂陣腳，搞得比當初抗爭的時候還緊張。笑著笑著，他又伸手又抹掉了一點眼淚。理智上，他知道大部分異性戀人類男性在知道另一個男的──即使仿生人不算真的有性別──喜歡自己的時候會有什麼反應，所以他但願李奧永遠不要知道這件事。如果是康納，也許能幫他算出李奧有多少機率會是什麼反應，但馬庫斯寧可不要知道，因為在感性上，他就像人類一樣，有著存在心底的一點點不切實際、卻也不希望它破滅的妄想。

 

馬庫斯很快地就拿齊了清單上前半部的東西。他開始到處尋找李奧，但卻怎麼樣都找不到人。最後他是在罐頭食品區──清單上的東西顯然沒有一樣是罐頭──找到他的。

 

他注意到李奧低著頭盯著貨架上的某個罐頭。

 

「李奧？」

 

「噢，呃。」李奧看起來侷促不安。  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒有啦，」李奧搖搖頭，「沒什麼。只是...呃，我不太熟這裡，所以找不太到東西...」他說，但他身後的推車上附的螢幕明明標出了所有東西的所在地。  
「嗯，那...我們一起去吧？」  
「嗯。」李奧點點頭。

 

沒有誰再去牽誰的手。李奧沒有去牽馬庫斯，而馬庫斯也沒敢再牽他。在接下來的幾十分鐘裡他們搜尋著清單上的食材，然後丟到身後的自走推車裡，偶爾夾雜個幾句關於成分和品牌的討論。他們稍微聊了一下關於仿生人越雇越多但一包通心麵的價格卻越賣越貴的問題。李奧看起來還是有點心不在焉，馬庫斯先是困惑他到底是怎麼回事，然後懷疑也許是因為自己很快就找藉口放開由他主動牽的手的緣故──但馬庫斯很快地屏除了這個念頭。他告訴自己，這想法只不過是他心底那些不切實際的妄想之一。

 

在他們準備去一樓結帳的時候，馬庫斯看到了前方的一個特別促銷的區域。是VRStationXZ，由Sonies公司最新推出的家用電玩主機。然後好巧不巧，他回過頭就看見了李奧盯著促銷區看了短短三秒鐘的那個瞬間。

 

在他們經過的那個瞬間，促銷區的那個PL600滿臉笑容，「謝謝您的惠顧！」他對著馬庫斯說，馬庫斯點了點頭，腳步甚至都沒有停下來。

 

「等一下！」李奧吃驚地說，「你知不知道那一台──」  
「我可以在1秒鐘內看到價格、選購遊戲片跟主機顏色、結帳、設定送達的時間和地址。」馬庫斯微笑。當然，每一片遊戲都支援雙人遊玩模式。這是他的一點點私心。  
「但是──」  
「我是訂了兩組控制器，但遊戲主機是我的，所以你不用付，好嗎？」  
「可是...唉。好吧。」李奧點點頭。馬庫斯現在很了解李奧了，他感情這麼細膩，一定明白自己是為了他買的。不過他能怎麼樣呢？馬庫斯感到勝利的得意洋洋。沒錯，他現在就是要當個肥皂劇裡面的多金公子，這就是比當什麼精神領袖爽，怎麼樣？他想著。

 

然後他下一秒就又亂了，因為李奧再度牽上他的手。他忍不住一個轉頭看著李奧。李奧沒什麼表情，但臉色有些微紅，「...要裝就裝到底啊。」他小聲地說。馬庫斯的脈搏調節器又是一陣瘋狂運轉，他已經搞不清楚自己是那個多金公子的角色還是那個小女生的角色了。但這次他有冷靜下來，努力像個人類一樣習慣這個處境，「嗯。」

 

他們一走出賣場，自走推車就自動離開前往裝貨區，稍後就會送到府。賣場前方有廣場，人來人往的，但他們還是沒有放開彼此的手。

 

「嘿...馬庫斯？」李奧小聲叫他的名字。  
「怎麼了？」

 

「你...為什麼要對我這麼好？」

 

馬庫斯不懂他為什麼突然這麼問，「我說過了啊，照顧你可以讓我的生活裡多出一些別的事，工作以外的。」他說。儘管現在答案可能已經不同了，但他不打算說出口。

 

「那，」李奧又說，「為什麼是我？」他搖搖頭，「為什麼你不要...比方說，領養一個仿生人兒童之類的？」

 

馬庫斯愣了一下，這問題他一時之間還真不知道該怎麼回答，「我...」

 

正當馬庫斯一邊想著怎麼回答這麼問題，一邊牽著李奧走向計程車站時，四個穿著帽T的年輕人阻擋了他們的去路，他們下巴抬得高高的，一臉挑釁，一看就知道來者不善。馬庫斯皺著眉頭，轉頭看看李奧，發現他看起來很害怕。

 

他回過頭來，儘管知道自己帶著帽子跟墨鏡對方可能根本看不到，他還是瞪視著這些人。

 

「嘿，李奧！」帶頭的青年左邊眉毛上有條刀疤，「看到老朋友怎麼是這副表情啊？」  
「哈，剛剛艾德跟我說他在賣場看到你跟個男的在一起，我還以為他在唬我...怎麼，現在不吸紅冰，改對被男人捅屁眼上癮了？」另一個嚼著口香糖的年輕人說，他說完，四個人一起哈哈大笑。李奧迅速地抽回了他的手，馬庫斯看到他眼眶明顯泛紅。

「你有沒有去要求你爸把你被男人捅屁眼的樣子畫下來啊？」嚼口香糖的年輕人又朝著李奧大喊。馬庫斯可以感覺到李奧在他身邊發抖。

 

馬庫斯握緊了拳頭，憤怒到眼前一片血藍。

 

他以前從來沒有真的想傷害過什麼人。從在卡爾家服務，一直到領導革命，不管人類如何殘忍地殺害他的同胞，他也從來都只為了防衛與拯救而傷人。

 

但現在，他感覺到他腦中的每一行程式碼、每一個位元都在叫囂著渴求這群人體內的紅色鮮血。他想要施行暴力、想折磨他們、傷害他們，讓他們放聲哭喊跟尖叫，為膽敢侮辱李奧、嚇到李奧而付出代價。

 

以眼還眼，最後所有人都會瞎掉？別開玩笑了，這些人本來就不配擁有什麼眼睛。

 

「...待在我後面。」他小聲地跟李奧說。然後他站了出去。

 

「喔，李奧的男朋友要幫他出頭了喔！哈哈哈哈！...欸你要做什──」沒等刀疤小混混笑完，馬庫斯一個俯衝出去就給了他一記直拳。小混混慘叫了一聲往後倒地，馬庫斯很顯然地打斷了他的鼻樑。他滿臉鮮血地大叫：「媽的，通通都給我上！」

 

「幹媽的看你還怎麼囂張！」另外三個小混混一哄而上，但看在曾和持槍的正規軍隊打鬥的馬庫斯眼裡，他們簡直都是慢動作。他一個蹲下輕鬆閃過他們的拳頭，然後兩隻手肘分別擊中兩個小混混的肚子，接著一個快速地起身擊中了中間那個小混混的下巴。一陣哀號聲中，其中一個人再次從地上爬起來想給馬庫斯一拳，但反而被馬庫斯抓住手臂，馬庫斯一轉就聽到一陣清脆的喀嚓聲和一陣慘叫。那個人立即逃跑了。

 

另一個人擺好架式往馬庫斯的方向衝過來，但馬庫斯的動作更快，他出了一腳把對方踢早在地，接著他蹲下去單手勒住對方的脖子把他固定在地上。馬庫斯查覺到他就是那個嚼口香糖的傢伙，也就是嘲笑李奧是對被捅屁眼上癮的人。

 

有那麼一瞬間──僅僅只是一瞬間──他想到自己可以就這樣勒死他。

 

他完全做得到，也想這麼做。

 

但他也知道他並沒有完全失去理智。於是他只是用另一隻手給了那傢伙一記重拳讓他昏死過去。

 

最後的一個人看出了彼此實力的差距，已經跌跌撞撞地往後想逃跑。

 

然而一開始被擊中的刀疤小混混已經站了起來，罵了聲髒話，然後衝上前就要攻擊馬庫斯。

 

馬庫斯立即看出，為什麼這些人要聽刀疤小混混的話；他的動作明顯比其他人快上兩倍不止，他也可以從他揮舞拳頭造成的風壓偵測出他的力道不是開玩笑的。他們彼此攻擊與格擋了幾回合，幾乎打得不分上下，直到刀疤小混混做了一個非常逼真的假動作──顯然是一種街頭技術──馬庫斯被他一拳擊中臉部。他立即往後退用手遮住臉，但已經來不及了，他被擊中的地方皮膚層退掉的樣子已經被看見了。

 

「靠！」刀疤小混混大喊，「這傢伙是他媽的塑膠人！」他大喊，然後就和最後的一名餘黨一起立即開溜，留下了那個被馬庫斯打暈的嚼口糖的傢伙。這是個正確的決定：仿生人感覺不到疼痛也不會疲勞，這在幹架上是非常巨大的優勢，有點腦子的人都知道手上沒有武器、無法保證可以立即撂倒對方的時候，跟仿生人起衝突非常不明智。

 

馬庫斯看著那兩個人的背影，確定他們已經遠去。系統顯示受到傷害，他放下遮住臉的手，發現他流了一點藍血，但連通受損部位的管線都已經自動封鎖止血了。

 

他回過頭去看李奧，心疼地發現他完全受了驚嚇。

 

「你...你受傷了。」李奧說，他的眼裡泛著淚光，聲音也微微顫抖，「對不起，都是我害的。而且他們發現你是仿生人了...」  
「放心，我沒事，」馬庫斯輕輕地說，試圖用一個微笑安撫李奧，「我曾經兩隻腳都斷掉還掉了一隻眼睛啊，這對我來說沒什麼。我是仿生人又怎樣，全底特律那麼多裝成人類的仿生人。」

 

李奧低下頭沒有回應。

 

「怎麼了？你也沒事吧？」馬庫斯問。  
「嗯。」李奧點點頭。  
「我們回家吧。」馬庫斯溫柔地說。  
「嗯。」

 

往計程車站的路上，馬庫斯偷看了一眼李奧。他看起來還是非常沮喪。

 

於是馬庫斯又牽了他的手。李奧看起來明顯動搖了一下，雖然沒說什麼，但臉上的表情卻緩和很多。

 

要上計程車的時候，馬庫斯讓李奧先進去，並且輕輕護住李奧的頭避免他撞到車頂。

 

「謝謝。」李奧小聲地說。  
「不客氣。」馬庫斯微笑。他希望能藉由這樣處處維護他所展現的餘裕讓李奧明白，他真的沒事。

 

「...你不好奇嗎？」計程車開動的時候李奧問。  
「好奇什麼呢？」  
「好奇那些人是誰。」

「如果你想告訴我的話我很樂意聽，如果不願意說也沒有關係。他們是想傷害你的人，我只要知道那個就足夠了。」馬庫斯真誠地說。

 

李奧保持沉默。

 

「對了，」馬庫斯又說，「你有看見嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「照你要求的啊，」馬庫斯笑著說，「我把人類按在地上揍了。」  
「噢，」李奧說，「嗯。我有看到。」他搓揉著褲子上的一處小脫線，「他活該。」他說，看了一眼馬庫斯，臉上終於有了一點笑容。馬庫斯忍住了想擁抱他的衝動，只是也回以一個微笑。

 

「謝謝你保護我。」過了一會兒，李奧又說。  
「那沒什麼。我拯救了一整個族群，不差你一個人類。」馬庫斯忍不住耍帥地說。

 

李奧笑了幾聲，嘆了一口氣，「你…」李奧一邊搖著頭一邊說，「怎麼說...你像個天殺的王子還是騎士什麼的。」

馬庫斯抿住嘴唇，盡量讓自己不要雀躍得太誇張，「謝謝稱讚，我的公主殿下。」他說。李奧似乎這下子才發現自己剛剛的發言有多讓他自己尷尬，「...渾蛋，你說誰是公主啊。」他說，然後把臉轉向車窗外。

 

公主殿下有一天會嫁給王子，童話故事都是這麼寫的。

 

馬庫斯這輩子第一次這麼希望童話故事可以成真。


	7. 第七章 晚餐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 康納與漢克前來拜訪馬庫斯和李奧。李奧和漢克談了一下。  
> Conner and Hank come to visit Markus and Leo. Leo had a short chat with Hank.

馬庫斯一開始還有點緊張，擔心整個餐桌上除了康納以外沒有人擅長交際(他認為自己擅長的是裝模作樣)，場面可能會很尷尬。他自己尷尬倒是不要緊，他就是怕會給李奧留下不好的回憶。

 

然而康納不愧是生來就是要交際的，在每個人簡單地做了自我介紹之後，他以一句「漢克是底特律警局的副隊長，年輕的時候破獲很多的販毒集團，一定有不少晚餐故事可以說」開局，再給馬庫斯使了個眼色。「那我一定要聽聽。」馬庫斯機靈地說，他們就此輕鬆地Hold住全場。哪個中年男性不喜歡話當年勇呢？漢克又喝了一點馬庫斯買的好酒，於是開始滔滔不絕地講述他年輕時候的故事。

 

原本馬庫斯還擔心關於販毒的故事會戳到李奧的傷心處，但他的擔心似乎是多餘的。漢克果然是當過父親的人(他聽康納說過不少漢克的事)，故事說得十分生動又緊張刺激，不只李奧，連馬庫斯自己都聽得入迷。接著是康納開始說他自己的故事，從他被模控生命派去跟漢克搭檔，他在過程中經歷的種種讓他「軟體不穩定」的掙扎、如何被馬庫斯說動成為異常仿生人、入侵模控生命的倉庫，最終幫助仿生人贏得勝利的故事。雖然他的敘述用詞平緩語調溫和，但是除了他潛入模控生命倉庫偷偷解放仿生人的部分以外，紀錄片或是其他出版物幾乎沒有收錄關於康納的任何事(主要是因為與他的故事緊密連結的漢克安德森本人不願意，而且他們也懷疑大眾是否能接受他們故事的「結局」)，所以李奧自然是聽得津津有味。

 

「哇喔…太酷了。」康納的故事的故事說完之後，李奧讚嘆道。同時一桌美饌也已經被他跟漢克一掃而空，他看起來心滿意足。馬庫斯一方面為他感到高興，一方面在心底默默地為自己竟然有些忌妒康納而感到些微羞恥。  
「等你幾乎24小時都跟他膩在一起之後就不會這麼覺得了。」漢克苦笑著搖頭。

 

李奧笑了幾聲，「怎麼會？」

 

「噢，你不知道他檢驗跡證的方法有多噁心。假設這是一灘血跡，」漢克比比他盤子裡剩下的奶油白醬，「他就是像這樣...」他假裝把盤子裡剩下的奶油白醬抹了一點起來，然後模仿了康納化驗的樣子，李奧發出一聲驚呼，「然後他就可以告訴你那坨上面有堆蒼蠅在飛的惡臭玩意兒是幾天前的血跡。」

 

「那還是很酷！」李奧驚嘆。  
「就像我一直跟你說的，漢克，我的設計是要和人類和諧共存，請相信並不是人人都會為此感到噁心。」康納微笑地說，一邊跟李奧點頭致意。  
「康納...」馬庫斯搖著頭，「這是同理心。就是...安德森先生看到你舔血的時候，就好像他自己也舔到血一樣。他不是『覺得你噁心』，他是『替你覺得噁心』。」  
「媽的，為什麼人家馬庫斯說起話來就像個有感情的生物，你就是這副鬼樣子？」漢克抱怨，「嘿馬庫斯，你真的有把他變成異常仿生人吧？」他說，馬庫斯笑著點頭。康納屬於以仿生人的姿態為傲的一派，不只保留LED燈和制服，也從來不刻意避開系統內建用語(像是「感謝您的配合」、「我收到的指示是」等等。一般來說仿生人會避免使用這些內建用語)。比他更極端的一派數量非常少，主張所有仿生人都不該穿著人類的衣物和維持皮膚。

 

「如果你想要，我也可以表現出體貼的一面，漢克。比方說，我現在就很想建議您現在起來到花園裡面走走，吃飽飯之後起來活動一下對您的健康有益。」  
「那聽起來他媽的一點也不像人話，康納。」  
「我為什麼必須聽起來像人類呢？」康納反問，「而且我已經使用了『很想建議』這樣的詞，足以顯示我的異常仿生人身分。」  
「嗯哼，」漢克皺著眉頭，思考了一下，「好吧，」他點點頭，「你是對的。」

 

馬庫斯打從心底敬佩這位老警探。

 

「李奧，你可以陪安德森先生去花園嗎？我跟康納留下來收拾。」  
「呃，」李奧猶豫了一下，「我也可以幫忙...」  
「曼費德先生，」康納說，「我理解在當前的社會氛圍下，目前的情形容易被解讀成是種族歧視，但我相信在場的人沒有人是抱著那樣的負面心態，請放心地去花園散步吧。」  
「噢，呃，好、好吧。那就...拜託你了。對了，你可以叫我李奧。」李奧好像有些靦腆，似乎不習慣有人稱呼他為曼費德先生。  
「我明白了，李奧。」康納回以一個完美的社交微笑，「請替我看好漢克，好嗎？」

 

李奧露出笑容，他點點頭：「好。」

 

在李奧和有些步履不穩的漢克前往花園之後，康納拿出一個小小的、類似耳機的東西交給馬庫斯。

 

「這是什麼？」  
「我事先在花園裡安裝的...外接式遠距聽力組件。」

 

馬庫斯被嚇著了，「那就是竊聽器！我讓你找漢克來和李奧談談，沒有要偷聽他們講話啦。」

 

「你不聽嗎？」康納問，他自己也戴了一個。

 

馬庫斯在內心天人交戰了一下，最後還是拿起了那個小小的零件。

 

「...是誰在顧的？你們有請園丁嗎？」是漢克的聲音。  
「沒有，這些都是仿生的。我第一次知道的時候也嚇了一跳。」李奧的聲音。  
「第一次知道？」  
「嗯。我...我16歲的時候才第一次到這裡來。這裡是我爸爸的家。我小時候是跟媽媽住的。」  
「原來如此。對了，聽馬庫斯說你父親在一個多月前過世了...我很遺憾。」漢克說。馬庫斯在心裡默默地又向這位老警探再次致謝。  
「謝謝。不過其實沒什麼大不了的...」李奧說。馬庫斯緊抓著餐桌的邊緣。  
「怎麼會？」  
「嗯...我們在我16歲的時候才第一次見面。而且後來我們...因為一些原因，關係一直都沒有很好。」  
「我明白了。你也很辛苦吧。」  
「呃...不...其實，」李奧說，「我們的關係差，原因都是出在我身上。」  
漢克安靜了一下。「真的嗎？」他說。  
「是的。」

 

短暫的沉默。馬庫斯聽到一陣衣物摩擦的聲音，他們似乎在花園的長椅上坐了下來。

 

「所以，」漢克再度開口，「跟仿生人一起生活的感覺怎麼樣？我敢說和馬庫斯生活肯定比跟康納生活好得多了。」他語帶笑意地說，「從今天看來，起碼他不會阻止你吃這吃那的，對吧？」

 

馬庫斯看向康納，後者的臉上有了一個十分人性化的皺眉。

 

「噢不不不，」李奧語帶笑意地說，「正好相反。馬庫斯他...永遠都是做得一手好菜。」

 

馬庫斯也跟著他微笑。

 

「天啊，真讓人羨慕。康納他完全不會做菜。他給我做了一堆什麼健康料理，結果看起來像是兔子的飼料，吃起來也像。我跟他說這誰吃得下去啊，他還跟我回嘴說他的型號本來就不是要做菜的。」

 

李奧笑了幾聲，「好吧，看樣子我是幸運多了。馬庫斯不只做菜還包辦家事...而且...天啊，」李奧突然一時之間聽起來有點沮喪，「我真的讓他做得太多了，老實說。不該讓他幫我的。」

 

馬庫斯感到一陣失落。

 

「我理解。現在這個世道很敏感...我也常常都在注意不要讓街訪鄰居覺得康納是在『服務』我。」  
「什麼？你是指...」李奧聽上去很困惑。  
「你不知道嗎？很多仿生人歧視跟人類住在一起的同伴，認為他們是在走為人類服務的老路。所以很多跟人類同住的仿生人都不願意被人知道自己跟人類住在一起...」  
「這樣嗎？我從來不知道這件事...我不知道馬庫斯有沒有跟他的同伴說過我...我猜沒有。他的同伴裡就有人很討厭人類的。」  
「我知道她，諾斯對吧。」  
「你知道？」  
「當然。我忘記那是在哪個場合了...那個沒禮貌的傢伙當著我的面就指責康納為什麼還跟人類走得那麼近，還指責他留著LED燈和穿制服什麼的。我當場就告訴她，康納是自由的，所以他也有保留LED燈的自由，如果她不滿意，那是她的問題。」  
「哈！太帥了。」  
「謝謝。話說回來，既然你不知道這件事...那你為什麼介意馬庫斯幫你呢？我倒是巴不得康納能幫我做一點家事。他就只會來『家務活動對你的健康有好處』那套。」

 

「嗯...」李奧的聲音聽起來很猶豫，「因為我覺得，我不值得他幫忙。」

 

馬庫斯閉上眼睛。他有預感接下來的談話會讓他很痛苦。

 

「...那是傻話。」漢克輕輕地說。  
「我是說真的。馬庫斯他跟我爸的關係很好，我爸很愛他。我做過那麼多對不起我爸的事情，結果現在還這樣讓馬庫斯幫我...這樣不對。」  
「我懂了。不過，我覺得對或不對，馬庫斯自己也有自己的判斷。」  
「那麼他的判斷力有點奇怪吧。」李奧輕笑了兩聲。  
「也許是，或者也許馬庫斯考慮的事情跟你不同。也許他考慮的東西跟你的父親沒有關係。」

 

李奧沉默了一下，「可是...我跟他之間唯一的關聯...」

 

「人跟人之間的關係是會改變的。我以前也沒想到我跟康納會有除了搭檔以外的關係啊。」  
「咦？」  
「我跟康納在交往。」

 

馬庫斯看見康納露出吃驚的表情。想來漢克平常是不輕易說出這件事的。

 

「這、這樣啊...」  
「聽我說，孩子。曾經有一段時間，我也覺得我不配擁有康納。你可能不相信，雖然我老是把康納批評成那樣...你懂的。哎。總之...我...我曾經有個兒子，他叫柯爾。他在六歲的時候過世了。我剛開始和康納交往的時候，我老是覺得我不應該這樣做。那些開心跟快樂的感覺...讓我覺得我好像背叛了柯爾，好像我已經忘記了他的離開了一樣。」漢克安靜了一下，又繼續說，「所以我開始...避著康納。但是你知道嗎？那反而讓情況變得更糟。康納因為這樣非常難過。他不說，但是我看得出來...甚至不必靠他那個小圈圈，因為該死，他在我面前哭了。那是我唯一一次看見他哭。於是我了解了一件事...我太介意過去發生什麼事了，反而忽略了現在就陪在我旁邊的人。」

 

「但是...這情況不同...」

 

「有什麼不同呢？有個人在你身邊，很希望能幫助你，但你卻因為以前發生了這種那種狗屁所以想了一堆亂七八糟的玩意兒，然後你覺得痛苦，他覺得傷心。」  
「馬庫斯說他幫我是因為他喜歡把人照顧好的感覺，那可以讓他從工作上分心。但也許他該換個人來照顧...」  
「我剛跟康納成為搭檔的時候，兩個人整天都想著什麼時候可以換個搭檔，」漢克的聲音裡帶了幾分笑意，「但是現在我們...哎，去他的。你懂我的意思。人們有時候因為某個一時的原因聚在一起，然後發生一些事，然後就發現他們分不開了。」

 

「我、我跟馬庫斯沒有那麼...我是說...我們不是...呃...」李奧結結巴巴的。  
「是嗎？」  
「嗯、嗯。」

 

「嗯。好啦，我差不多也該進去了...」  
「嗯...你先進去吧，安德森先生...」李奧說，「我...我想在這裡好好想想。」

 

康納和馬庫斯飛快地把耳機收進口袋，但是漢克一進到餐廳劈頭就說：「你們這些該死的塑膠渾蛋知不知道什麼叫隱私啊？」

 

「非常抱歉，安德森先生。」馬庫斯立即低頭認錯，但康納不慌不忙，「你早就知道我會這樣做的，漢克。既然已經知道了就不算是侵犯你的隱私了。」

 

「滿嘴歪理的傢伙...」漢克無奈地瞪了康納一眼。然後他轉向馬庫斯。

 

「剛剛的話你也都聽了吧？」  
「是的。我對您感激不盡，安德森先生。」馬庫斯認真地說。他自己絕對沒辦法像那樣開導李奧，那需要一些沒辦法用程式編寫出來的智慧，某種隨著年歲漸長才會慢慢擁有的心智。  
「別這麼說。」漢克說。他思考了一下，又說：「李奧說他跟他父親關係差都是他的錯。這是真的嗎？」

 

馬庫斯愣了一下，他一時之間不知道該如何回答──李奧或是卡爾？他不想責怪任何一方。

 

「我...我不知道。為什麼您會這麼問？」

 

「嗯，這個嘛，因為，」漢克點點頭，「我從來沒有聽說過有任何一段出問題的親子關係裡，父母是全然無辜的。」漢克注視著馬庫斯說。「我先去停車場把車開過來，你在這邊等。」他對康納說，康納點了點頭。

 

漢克離開之後，康納對馬庫斯說：「我可以看得出來，你知道嗎？」他說，「從你的表情、脈搏調整器的運轉頻率還有壓力指數。」

 

「這我知道。」馬庫斯說。很少有仿生人可以瞞得過康納什麼事情。  
「你可能會很辛苦。」康納說。  
「這我也知道。」馬庫斯微笑。

 

康納也微笑了，他點點頭，「那就好，」他說，「我保證這一切都值得。」


	8. 第八章 血雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 馬庫斯畫了畫，但天空下起了血雨。  
> Markus painted, then it starts raining blood outside.

自那次愉快又發人深省的晚餐之後，時間又匆匆過去了兩個禮拜。

 

這是另一個李奧早早就出門了的孤單早晨。像這樣的日子，如果李奧是自己買晚餐回來，那一整天他都不會吃到馬庫斯做的菜了。馬庫斯開始考慮給李奧準備午餐便當，但是他知道李奧的工作常常都是在戶外的大太陽底下發廣告傳單(這是少數喜歡雇用人類勝過仿生人的業界；會疲勞會流汗的人類才能激發路人的同情心)，便當對他來說比隨處可以買到的塔可餅不方便太多，而且會有衛生疑慮。

 

馬庫斯坐在沙發上。他想到他現在應該要工作：在下一次會議之前把雙方的所有議案都看過然後寫成簡報，彙整在耶利哥的網站上；這星期輪到他處理仿生人民眾的投書；他已經超級久沒有自己提案了，再這樣下去年度「透明耶利哥」的公布欄裡會很難看；有個呼籲仿生人之間要對彼此要有禮貌的hashtag活動#MannersBetweenAndroids在推特上如火如荼(「說話前先說哈囉！」「道別時要說再見！」「要求交換資料時不要光是舉起手，要開口拜託！」等等。有人提議仿生人朋友來訪時可以為他們放上一個空茶杯，馬庫斯覺得這點子不錯)，他應該也要發幾句話。

 

但他在終端前坐了整整一個鐘頭，卻只得到少少的進展(「寒暄代表你的關心！#MannersBetweenAndroids」，他寫道，然後轉推了那則關於空茶杯的推特，同時發現他發上一條推特已經是去年的事了)。他想隨便做點什麼事來轉移注意力，可是他發現李奧趁他昨天晚上去仿生人之夜(開發酒醉APP的公司在地方酒吧舉辦的仿生人限定狂歡夜，當晚不賣酒，入場固定收費，參加者可以得到該APP一星期試用。是賽門跟喬許抓他去放鬆的。馬庫斯其實不喜歡那個環境，但不好意思拒絕)的時候把衣服都洗了。房子四處都很乾淨，垃圾昨天倒過了，連洗碗機裡都沒有髒碗盤。他試著彈了一下鋼琴，但是覺得毫不來勁。他想到李奧曾答應他有機會的話聽他彈琴，也許今天等他回來之後就可以彈給他聽。

 

然後他走進畫室。他有段時間沒畫畫了。老實說他自己對畫畫也沒有那麼大的熱情，對他來說這頂多是一個打發時間的方法，不像賽門那樣，一個心思活生生地就分成耶利哥和時尚兩大半（他想到仿生人之夜上賽門那一身打扮，心想也許時尚那半還大一點）。馬庫斯架好畫布，調了一些基本的顏色，拿起畫筆，停在半空中。

 

他突然想到，他應該畫一張有關李奧的畫。這個念頭像是黑暗裡的一盞溫暖明燈，驅散了那塊老是常駐在他心頭的陰影。

 

他閉上眼睛，卡爾的聲音在他腦中回放：「想像某個不存在的東西，你從來沒有見過的東西。現在集中精神...仔細體會這東西所帶給你的感受...要加入自己的詮釋和增補，呈現出你看見的世界。」

 

「我看見的李奧...」他喃喃地自語。

 

他讓手在畫布上自由移動。他仔細地體會李奧帶給他的感受：溫暖、無害、令人放鬆。同時他還有點不可靠、笨拙、可愛、容易害羞。他忘我地畫著，試著表達他心中那股無法言喻的美好感受。

 

然後他張開眼睛。他一看見他畫了什麼就忍不住覺得好笑：坐在畫面左側的是馬庫斯他自己，色調偏冷，右手受了一點傷，正在流出藍血。而李奧在畫面另一側，用暖色調畫成，正在幫他纏繃帶。畫中的馬庫斯把另一隻手交疊在李奧正在纏繃帶的那隻手上，同時溫柔地看著他。而畫面中的李奧則是一臉困惑地看著馬庫斯。

 

這幅畫一方面完全不真實──馬庫斯的右手沒事，給仿生人纏繃帶也是毫無意義的；但另一方面又如實呈現了馬庫斯所看見的事實：李奧的到來止住了他心裡某個一直在崩潰淌血的部分，但李奧對此什麼也不明白。

 

馬庫斯就這樣坐在那裡看那張畫看了許久。

 

然後他取過另一張空白的畫布。這張畫布很小，長寬各只有15公分。馬庫斯感覺到他的脈搏調整器又在怦怦跳。他已經知道他要畫什麼。他沒有遵循他一直以來那種只是讓畫作從內心深處自己展開、然後交由程式去完成的方法。他這次細心地自己挑選顏色、構圖、像個人類的畫家一樣，用近乎類比的方式──儘管他懷疑自己是否做得到──努力地描繪著。

 

在完成的瞬間，馬庫斯考慮著要燒掉這幅畫。但他最後還是選擇把它留在畫室裡。

 

小小的15公分的畫布上，李奧坐在他的對面，微笑著趨身往前親吻著他的唇。畫布太小了，他們彼此接觸的那一部分幾乎是模糊的，就跟這畫面在馬庫斯記憶體中的感覺一樣：太過美好而不切實際，以至於無法想像出那會是什麼樣子。

 

「馬庫斯？」馬庫斯走出畫室的時候發現李奧竟然就在客廳看電視，「你剛剛在畫畫？」他說。照理說李奧一進屋子就能發現畫室的燈開著，但是馬庫斯這才想到，李奧回來了一個多月的時間，但是一次也沒有進過畫室。

 

「是啊。」  
「畫了什麼？」李奧問。  
「呃，」馬庫斯想到自己剛才畫了什麼，忍不住有點緊張，「只是一些...塗鴉。你怎麼這麼早就回來了？現在才11點半。」  
「下午的工作沒那麼快開始，」李奧說，「臨時通知的，所以我來不及告訴你。」  
「沒關係，」馬庫斯說，「你要吃什麼？我現在可以準備...」  
「不用了啦，我微波了冰箱裡剩的。」李奧揮揮手，指指放在他面前的盤子，裡面是前晚剩的焗飯。  
「下次直接告訴我，我幫你用煮的，焗烤飯用微波的會變難吃。」馬庫斯皺著眉頭說。  
「嗯...讓我嚐嚐，」李奧裝模作樣地吃了一口焗飯，「嗯，還是一樣好吃。」他笑著說。

 

馬庫斯覺得他的脈搏調整器都要停了，同時還覺得有些輕飄飄的。

 

「那個...馬庫斯？」李奧說，表情不知怎麼地突然變得有點緊張，馬庫斯也跟著緊張起來。  
「怎麼了？」

 

李奧沉默了一下子，然後說：「我...我今天下午五點會回來。」

 

原來只是這樣。馬庫斯鬆了一口氣，他露出微笑：「嗯。那我會幫你準備晚餐。做你之前喜歡的燉菜如何？我也還可以再煮濃湯。我還有買新的食譜，是日本料理，康納推薦我的，所以如果你有想吃的日式料理的話我也...」

 

然後他注意到，李奧雖然看著他，但好像沒有在聽他說話，只是微笑著。

 

「李奧...？」馬庫斯問。

「嗯？」李奧先是看著他，接著閉上眼睛。然後他微笑地說：「你做什麼都很好。」

馬庫斯感覺到一陣輕微的不規律電流竄過他的脈搏調整器。

「我下午五點會回家。」李奧張開眼睛，又重複了一次。這次他的表情平靜而且安心。

於是馬庫斯也安下了心，「我來做手工的蕎麥麵吧。」他笑著說。

 

李奧出門之後，馬庫斯原本打算先來處理一下讓他頭痛的議案，但是他的手機突然冒出了新訊息。

 

是賽門。

 

「你為什麼都不開內建？希望你還是會讀終端:/」

 

馬庫斯嘆了口氣。賽門是那種別人秒讀之後沒有秒回會很在意的人。

 

有時候他覺得，大家在革命之後都漸漸地顯露出本性：自己變得很厭世，諾斯變得很偏激，而賽門則變得...很時尚。(唯一沒變的人大概是喬許，他永遠都那麼溫和可靠，只是迷上了花藝)

 

「我在讀。怎麼了？」

「我需要一件外套:0」

「外套？」

「記得對面那個跟我同型號的雞掰人嗎」  
「竟然跟我買了同一件外套=3=」  
「現在我們的人類鄰居都分不出我們:/」  
「我很擔心這個機掰人會做一些機掰事然後影響到我: (」  
「我需要一件新的外套:0」

 

馬庫斯有不好的預感。他想到他上一次、上上一次還有上上上一次陪賽門去購物的經驗。

 

「你可以改個髮型或髮色啊」  
「像卡菈那樣」  
「你其他的100件外套呢？」

 

「我不要我喜歡預設的這個頭髮 :/」  
「機掰人相中了我的122件外套裡最好看的那一件:/」  
「我不得不承認那傢伙也有點品味>:/」  
「事到如今我需要一件更好看的:3」

 

「喬許呢？」

 

「他被雜誌社的人抓走了:/」  
「我需要一件新的外套:0」  
「陪我~~~:0」

 

馬庫斯嘆了口氣。

 

「好吧。幾點在哪？」

 

「本田百貨頂樓，現在！」本田百貨就是馬庫斯帶李奧去購物的那一間百貨。  
「就知道馬庫斯人最好了: D」  
「讚美我們的領袖: D」

 

「知道了。馬上過去。」

 

「等你~;D」

 

15分鐘之後馬庫斯抵達本田百貨的頂樓。就像之前一樣，以仿生人來說(除了制服之爭，仿生人大多不太在意服裝)賽門穿得非常時髦：長大衣，有設計感的襯衫，九分褲和復古牛津鞋。而馬庫斯則一如往常地做他的外出偽裝打扮。

 

兩個小時過後馬庫斯感到心累：賽門已經試穿了無數件外套和無數雙鞋子，而且時不時就想問馬庫斯的意見(「這件會不會跟我的褲子不搭？」)，然而馬庫斯已經再也想不出什麼有內容的回答(「很好」，他虛弱地說)。在同樣的地點、買同樣的東西，陪著的人不同感覺竟然是這樣天差地別，馬庫斯心想。當然他絕對不是討厭賽門，比起以前那個總是一臉不安的賽門，現在的賽門顯得更有精神也更快樂，這樣的轉變其實馬庫斯很樂見。只是...哎唷。馬庫斯在心裡哀號了一下。

 

又過了另一個小時，賽門終於心滿意足地步出本田百貨，他身後的六個自動推車離開他們前往包裝區。馬庫斯趕緊尾隨在後(順帶一提，賽門只有在買衣服的時候會走在所有人的前面)。

 

「馬庫斯？」賽門終於把注意力從時尚帝國轉向他的好友，「你從剛剛開始就很消沉。怎麼了？」

 

「沒什麼。」  
「馬庫斯？」  
「嗯？」  
「你最近為什麼都不開內建？已經有一個月了吧。」  
「...我只是想安靜一下。」

 

「馬庫斯？」「嗯？」  
「如果有什麼事的話，你會跟我說吧？」  
「...」  
「嗯，喬許好像知道什麼。」賽門說。  
「...是啊。對。我有跟他透露一點。」馬庫斯頓時覺得很抱歉。他當初選擇不告訴賽門是因為他知道賽門雖然是在他之前的領袖，但是個性上比較容易被牽著鼻子走。要是諾斯察覺到了什麼而逼問其他人，喬許才是那個有辦法守口如瓶的人。

 

「...他怎麼說？」  
「他說，他支持我的決定。」

 

「嗯，」賽門點點頭，「如果喬許支持的話，那我也支持。」  
「你不問我是什麼事嗎？」  
「如果你選擇不告訴我，那你一定有你的理由，」賽門說，「當然啦，我現在有點忌妒喬許，」他笑了笑，「但是我相信你，」

 

馬庫斯在心裡感受到了些微的溫度，

「就像我當初相信你一定會帶領我們度過難關一樣。我知道你不管做什麼，一定都是為了我們好。」

然後這份溫度稍微冷卻了。那種如履薄冰的感覺再度席捲了他所有的組件。

 

馬庫斯感覺到一陣罪惡感。他在心裡對賽門道歉：請讓我自私這一次吧。

 

他對賽門笑了笑，「我沒那麼偉大啦。」

正當他們準備前往公車站時，賽門突然發出了一陣發出了惱怒的咕噥聲，說他不該把那一件酒瓶綠的短外套放回去的。

「賽門，」馬庫斯有些不爽地對著他搖搖頭，「公車快來了。」  
「我們可以用走的啊！」賽門任性地說。  
「很遠欸！」雖然仿生人不會累，但是用走的恐怕得花上一個半小時。  
「沒關係啦，就當成是散步嘛！」賽門說。  
「唉，好吧，如果你那麼堅持。」馬庫斯聳聳肩。  
「那你在這邊等我，我去買一下馬上就回來喔。」

 

馬庫斯看著賽門的背影，一開始還覺得有點好笑。但他隨即有了一個想法：也許就像李奧之於他一樣，賽門也用這些衣服跟鞋子在轉移自己對某種東西的注意力。也許喬許開始研究花花草草也是一樣的道理。這麼說很不好，但他突然覺得，如果仿生人不會累、不會餓、不需要住所，心理上也會落得這樣的境地，那人類到最後會開始吸食紅冰，也不是完全沒有原因。

 

百貨公司前的廣場上有個正在表演扯鈴的街頭藝人(一旁的牌子上貼著他的出生證明)，許多人圍著他觀看。每當他做出一個比較高難度的動作時，周圍的觀眾就鼓掌叫好。馬庫斯在距離人群有一段距離的一張長椅上坐了下來。

 

一開始，馬庫斯只是碰巧注意到黑壓壓的人群裡面有著唯一的一個仿生人。她是AX400，跟卡菈一樣的型號。她穿著普通人類的衣服，一件紅黑格紋的女用襯衫和一件牛仔褲、帆布鞋，但是沒有拔掉LED燈，髮型也是預設的。

 

然後那個AX400突然往後退了一步。馬庫斯調整了他的收音。

 

「妳是怎樣？在這幹嘛？看人類耍猴戲？」這是一個男人的聲音。  
「準備抄人家的功夫寫成程式是吧？」另一個男人的聲音。  
「不...不，我只是覺得他很厲害，」AX400慢慢地退後，「我沒有...」  
「還想狡辯？妳看人類表演有什麼意義？妳是不是在想，噢，他得苦練十年，但我只要三秒鐘下載一下就可以輕鬆搶走他的工作...？」

 

「我沒有，」AX400試圖辯解，「我也可以感受到其中的藝術性...」

 

男性的其中一人打斷她，「藝術性，哼？」他們將AX400慢慢地逼離人群，馬庫斯現在可以看見他跟旁邊的同夥交換了一個眼神，「妳他媽的在開玩笑，是嗎？」

 

馬庫斯站了起來，但他發現離他們更近的地方出現了一群仿生人。他們人數更多，有五個人，其中兩個人也有異色瞳的替代組件，另外兩個人分別是左手跟左腳，另一個人則是右手。全部都是戰前仿生人。帶頭的仿生人沒有覆蓋皮膚，是偏激派的。他們直直地朝那兩名男性走過去。那兩個男的一把注意轉移到那群異常仿生人身上，AX400馬上轉身逃走。

 

「哼，看看這都是些什麼，」其中一個男子率先發聲，但是馬庫斯聽出他聲線裡的顫抖，「一群修好的垃圾。」

 

馬庫斯皺起了眉頭，但是往前沒幾步，那名男子就被最前面帶頭的仿生人(保全型)一拳擊倒在地。人群終於注意到了他們，有些人發出尖叫。原來正在表演和看表演的人急忙地離開。

 

被擊倒的男子試圖站起來，但另一個仿生人踢了他一腳，馬庫斯可以聽到他在哀求。他的同伴不停地道著歉，想把朋友拉起來，但一回頭卻發現另外三個仿生人站在他們身後。

 

馬庫斯頓時一陣混亂：他該幫誰？這兩個男的威脅了那個無辜的AX400，還出言羞辱戰前仿生人，但他們並沒有做出什麼實質上的傷害。戰前仿生人救了AX400，而且是他的同胞，但他們看著地上的人類就像看著螻蟻，他們已經傷了人，完全占了上風，而且不打算放過。另一個更棘手的問題是：如果他介入這起事件，有很大的機率會暴露他的身分，屆時不論他做出什麼選擇，這筆帳都會真正地記在仿生人、耶利哥的領袖馬庫斯的頭上。

 

四周開始有更多人潮圍觀，有仿生人也有人類。

 

人群中有另一個壯碩的人類男子靠近，推了一把最前面的仿生人。馬庫斯聽到他說了一些「他們已經道歉了」之類的話。帶頭的仿生人反推了他一把，壯碩的男子踹了帶頭的仿生人一腳，卻被後方的仿生人架住然後按倒在地。周圍的仿生人大部分都是中途加入，不知道是那群戰前仿生人先揍了人，只看見壯碩的男子推人後踹人的部分，於是他們有些人圍觀叫好。叫好聲引來了更多的人類，而他們看到的景象是，兩名負傷的人類坐臥在地上，一名則被壓制在地，周圍圍著人數比他們多的仿生人。於是從馬庫斯背後的方向，新來的人群裡有兩個很年輕、看起來絕不超過15歲的人類，一個穿著帽T，一個穿著T恤，筆直地朝衝突的中心前進，明顯盯著那些戰前仿生人看。

 

馬庫斯發現，他要是再不做出決定，這絕對會演變成一場大型的群毆。

沒有時間了，馬庫斯顧不得會不會暴露身分，跑上前抓住穿帽T的少年的肩膀，「你們不能去，」他說，「暴力只會帶來更多暴力。」他說。但是那兩名青少年瞪著他，穿T恤的少年對著他怒罵：「你不敢就退到一邊去」。穿帽T的少年用力甩開他的手，然後轉身就跑，馬庫斯可以看見帽T後面印著「Theyare alive but we’re going todie」。他追上去想擒抱住他，但顧慮到對方是小孩子而不敢使出什麼力氣，結果被帽T青少年一把推開。他跌倒在地，帽子飛了出去，轉身爬起時看見另一名少年已經撲向其中一個異色瞳仿生人，然後被那個仿生人摔在地上。

 

圍觀的人群裡爆出了一句「他們打小孩！」然後同時有好幾個人類上前想壓制仿生人。人類的數量一時間變多，許多看見這一幕的仿生人企圖保護同胞而上前想跟人類抗衡，雙方爆發一陣推擠，沒幾秒鐘的時間，所有人都扭打成一團。

 

馬庫斯衝進人群裡。情況一團混亂，他想也沒想就拉開他第一個看見的、準備要揍人的傢伙，是個仿生人。馬庫斯關閉了他所有的內建通訊，對方以為他是人類，於是那個仿生人直接揍了馬庫斯的臉一拳而且持續逼近，馬庫斯只好將他推倒在地，卻被另一個仿生人用力踹了一腳。

他勉強站起身來，發現正在鬥毆的人數已經比剛才多了整整一倍，四周都是黑壓壓的人群。絕對不只有因為誤會而加入混戰的人──雙方都有人正在趁此機會發洩長期以來心中的不滿。他試圖把身邊正在互毆的人拉開，卻時不時地反而被波及，挨了好幾拳，幾乎是在人群裡跌來跌去。他大喊「不要打了！」卻發現自己一說話口中就冒出一堆血，染藍了他的下顎和上衣，他的聲音也變成了模糊的電子音。於是人群中有幾個人類發現了他是仿生人，馬庫斯被其中一個人類用力擊中腹部，而且對方還想再補上幾拳。馬庫斯用力打開那個人的手，卻發現自己被四、五個人類包圍起來攻擊。有兩三個仿生人想給馬庫斯助陣，但是也遭到攻擊。「不要再打了！」馬庫斯再度大喊，卻發現自己的聲音幾乎糊成一團雜訊，他的檢修系統顯示發聲組件嚴重毀損。他想掙脫，但是四周都是正在互毆的人群。

 

眾人似乎都失去了理智，雨點般的攻擊落在他身上，他只能徒勞地舉起雙手試圖防衛，系統顯示他的四肢受損程度越來越嚴重。終於他在人群裡看見了空隙，想慢慢地從那邊鑽出去，但卻被旁邊正在互毆的什麼人的手肘擊中了太陽穴。他的墨鏡啪搭一聲飛出去掉在地上，同時他重心不穩向後摔倒在地。他的眼前開始時不時地出現雪花畫面。

 

他往上看到藍藍的天空。

 

這是個晴朗的上午，萬里無雲。人類跟仿生人就在這樣一片美好的藍天底下打成一團。馬庫斯就這樣躺在那裡，時不時有紅色和藍色的血點落在他身上，毀了這個好天氣。

 

馬庫斯知道自己沒有這麼脆弱，但不知怎麼的，在昏昏沉沉的意識和時不時的雪花畫面之中，他看到身邊正在互毆的人們，他就是覺得他好像其實就快要死了。他不知道所謂的人生跑馬燈是不是也會在仿生人將死的時候出現，但確實有許多畫面開始在他的記憶體中回放著。

 

那些一個人坐在西洋棋桌前的夜晚。

 

那些漫長的、扼殺他靈魂跟生命的會議。

 

一天跑遍五間電視台，只為了做內容差不多的演講，叫大家不要再互相仇視。

 

他跟夥伴們一起入侵電視台，他對全美的人訴說他對和平以及自由的想望。

 

「Hold on just a little while longer」的旋律。

 

他在他的同胞們面前說他們終於自由。

 

想到這裡，他忍不住抬起手遮著眼睛開始啜泣。沉重的絕望包圍了他，甚至更甚被持槍的人類包圍的那一晚。

 

他當時想，就算他們最後都死了，他們也是作為自由之身、為了其他在世界各地無數的仿生人而死。

 

可是現在他倒在這裡，就只是因為他無能為力而已。

 

一切都沒有意義，都是徒勞的。

 

然後他聽到了一個聲音。

 

「...庫斯。」

在一片混亂的打鬥和叫喊聲裡，只有那個聲音異常清晰。

 

那是馬庫斯可以在千千萬萬的人群裡，獨獨認出的聲音。

 

「馬庫斯！」

聲音稍微大了一點。馬庫斯稍稍抬起頭往聲音的方向看。

 

就在這時，雪花畫面稍微退去了一些，讓他足以看清楚來者何人。

 

 

是李奧。

 

馬庫斯瞪大了眼睛，立即用手撐著坐起身來。雖然他的視線已經開始出現雜訊，但眼前的人的確是李奧。他的眼角跟嘴角都有瘀青，臉頰上還有一些擦傷正在流血；他身上穿著馬庫斯買給他的那件外套，上面濺滿了紅色跟藍色的血跡。李奧從四周的人群裡掙脫，來到他身邊。雖然臉上都是傷，但他還是露出了笑容，在馬庫斯面前蹲了下來，「馬庫斯，我找到你了。」他說。馬庫斯抓住李奧的肩膀想說話──想問他為什麼在這裡，想告訴他這裡很危險──但同時間也很想只是抱著他哭泣。

 

他想叫李奧快點離開，但他的發聲系統只讓他吐出一連串的電子劈啪聲。「我聽不見！」李奧說；四周都是鬥毆人群的叫囂或哀號聲。「來吧！我們離開這裡！」他抱住馬庫斯試圖把他撐起來，但馬庫斯看見他身後出現了一個仿生人，手裡拿著棍棒，眼睛就盯著李奧的後腦勺。

 

馬庫斯從他喉嚨的最深處爆發出一陣長長的怒吼。他的聲音已經完全失真了，這一聲怒吼聽上去完全不像人聲，更像是一頭野獸。李奧愣愣地看著他。

 

那不是一句話，不帶任何意義──這只是一聲憤怒的叫喊。

 

他氣人類、他氣他的同胞、他氣自己。他氣這個世界。

 

他跳起來推開李奧，然後使盡全身的力氣揍了那個拿著棍棒準備攻擊李奧的仿生人；那個仿生人愣了一下，似乎不明白自己為什麼會被同胞攻擊。馬庫斯左手抓住李奧的手把他拖過來，右手抓過另一個正在狂揍某個仿生人的人類的右邊衣領，朝著他的臉就是一記直拳，人類瞬間就倒在了地上。然後他踹倒另一個掐著某個人類脖子的同胞。然後他從後腦勺把一個抓著仿生人頭髮不放的人類給打暈。

 

他清楚這麼做是沒辦法停止鬥毆的，但他還是這麼做了。他攻擊了所有被他看到正在攻擊人的人、所有試圖要擋住他去路的人、膽敢試圖攻擊李奧的人。他不清楚他到底揍了多少人，只知道有需要揍多少人他就會揍多少人，不管對方是人類還是他的同胞。他就這樣抓著李奧，在人群裡殺出一條窄路。

 

四周開始有人大喊「是馬庫斯！」「那個人是馬庫斯！」「馬庫斯在這裡！」。

 

人群好像沒有盡頭。

 

不知道過了多久──有人大喊：「警察來了！」。

 

馬庫斯向四周張望，李奧在他身後，看起來非常不安。

馬庫斯朝著他笑了一下。李奧一開始只是不解地看著他，但幾秒鐘後，他好像明白了馬庫斯的意思，於是也露出了微笑。

 

有好幾秒的時間，他們雖然狼狽，雖然四周呈現著無政府狀態，他們卻只是微笑地看著對方。

 

──如果有一天，他把世界搞得天翻地覆──會堅定的站在他這邊的人，會是李奧。

 

然後是幾聲槍響。

 

四周瞬間安靜了下來。周圍的人一個接著一個地蹲下來抱著頭。他讓李奧蹲下去，然後他也準備照做時，卻發現自己重心不穩，整個人側面摔倒在地。

 

他的眼前一片黑，但是儀表板顯示視覺組件沒有受損，他不明白為什麼。他聽到李奧在旁邊不斷地喊他的名字。

 

在一陣微弱的電流劈啪聲之後，馬庫斯感覺自己朝著黑暗墜落。


	9. 第九章 告白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是告白。  
> Confession.

「你再說說看，馬庫斯不想見我們是什麼意思？」諾斯兇惡地說。

 

這裡是耶利哥總部大樓的醫療樓層，基本上就是一間仿生人的醫院，提供不信任模控生命技師的仿生人日常維護和必要的維修服務。

 

在醫院的最深處有條得通過重重關卡才能進入的走廊，這裡的病房專門提供給一些情況特殊的「病人」住宿。此刻，諾斯、賽門和喬許都聚集在這條走廊上，而諾斯正用兇惡的表情看著眼前的人類，一名心理醫師，同時也是馬庫斯的主治醫師。

面對諾斯這樣的態度，心理醫師也開始老大不高興，「那我就再跟妳說一遍：病患目前只允許心理醫師、維修技師，以及李奧曼費德先生面見。病患不想見的人，我們是絕對不會讓他們和病患接觸的。把這名病患交給人類的心理治療師是你們自己的專業技師的決定，病患本人也同意了。如果妳還要在這裡無理取鬧，我會呼叫保全過來，管妳是不是耶利哥的一份子。」他說。他的確有權這麼做；耶利哥的成員在這棟大樓裡並不是國王。醫師拋下這句話就離開了。

 

「諾斯，」賽門阻止了準備追上去的諾斯，「妳不要這樣，他說的是真的。」  
「為什麼馬庫斯要見那個李奧曼費德而不是見我們？」諾斯激動地說。  
「你知道馬庫斯在心裡是把卡爾看作他父親的，所以這個李奧在情感的意義上算是馬庫斯的哥哥，他要見他沒什麼不對。」喬許提醒他。  
「理由也許我們之後就會知道了啊。」賽門說。

 

諾斯哼了一聲，「哥哥？他差點毀了馬庫斯！而且他們這三年來見面的次數一隻手數得出來吧？」

 

「諾斯，妳先不要著急，妳不相信馬庫斯有能力判斷嗎？」賽門說。  
「我不是說他沒有，但是你沒注意到他最近這一個月真的很怪嗎？內建也不開，手機也常常不接，我接到好幾通電視台還有一堆機構的電話，說他們連絡不到馬庫斯，所以來找我。我懷疑那個李奧曼費德跟這有關。」  
「無憑無據的不要隨便亂揣測，諾斯。」喬許說。

 

諾斯正開口要回應的時候，有另一個聲音打斷了她。

 

「哈囉，」李奧看著他面前的三個仿生人，「我想這裡就是馬庫斯的病房入口？」  
「你是什麼人？」諾斯沒好氣地說。  
「我是李奧，李奧曼費德。妳一定就是諾斯了。」李奧伸出手，但是諾斯還是把手交叉在胸前。

 

「諾斯，這一點幫助都沒有。」賽門搖搖頭，他上前隔開李奧跟諾斯。「哈囉，我是...」「賽門對吧。哈囉。」李奧跟他握了握手，然後轉向喬許，「我猜你就是喬許。很高興見到你。」「嗨。」喬許有些驚訝李奧竟然知道自己的名字。

 

諾斯顯得很不耐煩，「你是馬庫斯以前照顧過的老人的兒子對吧？」

 

李奧沉默不語。

 

「你一個奴隸主的兒子來這裡幹嘛？來要回你的『財產』嗎？」諾斯又哼了一聲。  
「不...不是，我只是來看他的而已。」李奧忍不住皺眉。他在操蛋之夜上聽了一晚上諾斯的壞話，如今他深深感覺馬庫斯所言不虛。  
「他為什麼會在鬥毆現場拉著你跑？」諾斯又問，「他為什麼會攻擊我們的同胞？是不是你讓他這樣做的？你到底對他做了什麼？」  
「我...」

 

「諾斯，」賽門直接背對李奧擋在了諾斯面前，「妳不需要這個樣子吧。」  
「現在連你也要跟我作對嗎？賽門？」諾斯挑釁地說。

 

李奧不知道該做何反應，直到喬許悄悄地跟他說：「快去吧，」他微笑，「雖然我也不太清楚...但是我想馬庫斯需要你。快去。」

 

李奧點點頭，不理會賽門和諾斯的爭執，刷過了掌紋，快步穿過打開的門，前往馬庫斯的病房。

 

馬庫斯的病房在穿過門後的一條長廊的盡頭。盡頭還有一扇門，門上的紅外線掃過了李奧，顯示身分已確認且沒有攜帶危險物品，門這才打開。

 

馬庫斯正坐在病床上看一本雜誌。

 

他們四目相望。模控生命雖然只製造了唯一的一台RK200，但依然有備用零件可以提供維修。他們顯然使盡了渾身解數修復了他，馬庫斯看起來完好如新──真的跟新的一樣，他替代用的視覺組件已經被換下，現在他的雙眼都是李奧記憶中原本的淺綠色。

 

* * *

 

 

「…嗨。」馬庫斯微笑著說。他等李奧已經等了兩天了，幸好李奧看起來沒什麼事，只剩下眼角的一個瘀青還有一點點沒有消退。看樣子他這個騎士還當得足夠好。

 

李奧也笑了。這個微笑彷彿什麼事都沒發生過一般，無縫接軌著從馬庫斯倒下前一直到現在的時間。

 

「揍人揍得這麼開心嗎？」李奧笑著說，一邊拉了一張椅子坐在馬庫斯的病床邊。  
「你不先問我感覺怎麼樣？身體好不好？」  
「你昏倒之前明顯對這件事很自豪啊。」  
「你看的出來？」  
「當然...怎麼說...你操翻了所有人，太酷了。」李奧讚嘆道，「好吧。你現在感覺怎麼樣？」

「好極了，」馬庫斯笑著但卻認真地說，「我很久沒有感覺這麼好過了。」  
「哈，我想我可能不小心帶壞你了。」  
「你只是讓我發現我覺得世界有多壞罷了。」馬庫斯搖搖頭，「你那個時候怎麼會在那裡？那種場合很危險，你不該來的。」他嚴肅地補充。

 

「其實...」李奧突然顯得很尷尬。「怎麼了？」  
「其實我人當時就在那個廣場...其實我比你還早到。百貨公司旁邊人潮很多，是個發傳單的好地點。」  
「什麼？」  
「我當時一眼就認出那是做了偽裝的你，」李奧自豪地說，但隨即懊惱地抓了抓頭，「我很後悔當時猶豫了太久該不該闖進去──我是說，我當然打過架，但是沒有打過那麼多人的。我看見你打算阻止那兩個小孩之後被推開，我原本那個時候就要過去找你──結果你就這樣衝進那坨狗屎爛蛋裡，」李奧比劃著當時的情況，「然後我也才猶豫了五秒鐘，你瞬間就被人淹沒了。我只好也衝進去。然後我...呃，我揍了大概有五六個仿生人…也許更多...」他抱歉地說。

 

「無所謂，如果他們想傷害你的話。」馬庫斯平靜地說。  
「噢，呃，然後我...我找到你了，」李奧攤手，「不到半死不活，但是看起來也夠慘的。」

 

馬庫斯點點頭。

 

「為什麼你的主治醫師是心理治療師？」李奧問。  
「技師說他們完成檢修之後我還是...姑且說是昏迷不醒吧。他們很確定我的零件和程式都沒錯，所以判斷這是因為異變造成的...某種心因性的昏迷。所以他們才找了心理醫師過來。不過你放心，我沒什麼事。」  
「那你什麼時候能出院？」  
「隨時都可以。但是我想等你來再走。」馬庫斯平靜地說。李奧露出有些靦腆的微笑。

 

「外面的情況現在怎麼樣了？」馬庫斯問。  
「一切都很好。」李奧說。  
「李奧...」馬庫斯用以前哄卡爾打藥的語調重複李奧的名字。

李奧深吸了一口氣，「世界爆炸了，就這樣。所有人都發瘋了，有人引爆了核彈，除了這棟大樓以外外面都是廢墟，所以現在我們...」

「李奧！」馬庫斯假裝不高興地說。他明白李奧是為了他好，但他在跟同伴見面以前真的需要先知道一點情況。  
「好啦好啦。現在新聞24小時都在播報你，說你在史上最大宗的仿生人跟人類的鬥毆事件裡立場受到質疑。有很多人目擊到你攻擊人類，所以現在那些新聞媒體都在說質疑你是不是真的是和平主義分子...他們用了一些很蠢的聳動標題...你懂的...然後也有很多人目擊到你揍了仿生人，所以現在仿生人那邊有人要你退出耶利哥。」

 

馬庫斯點點頭，「所以我之前的努力算是...都白費了。」

 

「呃。我想情況應該沒那麼糟...也有很多人開始檢討這件事了...而且你的支持者還是滿多的啦，要你退出的人只是一小部分。而且那些人根本就是莫名其妙，他們都是戰前仿生人，所以他們全都是被你救過的，結果現在還來反對你。」李奧皺著眉頭說。

 

馬庫斯笑了笑，但又不安地問：「那他們有拍到你嗎？」

李奧猶豫了一下，「有一些畫面有...不過他們不太注意這件事。」他輕鬆地說。

馬庫斯搖搖頭，「李奧，」他伸出手抓住李奧放在膝蓋上的手腕，李奧嚇了一跳，「你得跟我說實話。」

 

李奧沉默了一下，「該死。」他說，「你就是這種...」  
「李奧。」馬庫斯平靜地說。  
「好吧。對，他們拍到我了，而且他們找到我是誰了。爸跟你都不在，他們現在什麼都不顧忌了，所以現在你家周圍全都是記者。我是底特律警局護送過來的。」

 

馬庫斯捏緊了拳頭，「他們…他們怎麼說你的？」

 

「這，你知道的嘛，」李奧故作輕鬆地說，「名畫家的私生子，不學好...富二代、吸過紅冰、無業、被寵壞、打架前科...有幾家報社因為這樣還說我很可能是群毆事件的主因。而且...」他用有些抱歉的語氣說，「而且因為很多人看見你拉著我跑...所以連帶著他們也說你...」李奧斷斷續續地越說越小聲。

 

「你不用在意，他們那些人最會的就是捕風捉影。」馬庫斯像在談論什麼髒東西一樣。李奧的表情有些複雜，但他點點頭。

 

「對了，」李奧說，「你當時...那聲吼叫是怎麼回事？我知道我那時候差點被從後面偷襲，但是你...你好像很生氣。」

 

馬庫斯點點頭，「我是很生氣。抱歉嚇到你了。」

 

「你為什麼那麼生氣？」

 

「跟你對世界生氣的理由一樣：過了這麼長的時間，我覺得我做了所有該做的事，但是所得到的回報卻少得可憐。我看到那個人想攻擊你...即使你根本還沒對他做任何事...所有人都在互毆，然後我想，我到底要做什麼你們才會明白？我演講、我出書、我開會、我上節目、我四處談判...讓人類明白我們活著都沒花這麼久的時間。總之我…」馬庫斯停了一下，然後做出結論，「我對這個世界很失望。」

 

一陣短暫的沉默。

 

「我明白了。」李奧點點頭。

 

馬庫斯微笑。如果是賽門、諾斯、喬許或任何其他的人，一定都會試圖鼓勵他、要他打起精神來。但李奧懂。

 

「李奧，」馬庫斯突然想到，「你在出門之前是不是有話要跟我說？」  
「出門前？」

「出事的那一天下午。你說你下午五點會回家。我問你晚上要不要吃燉菜。你說...我做什麼都很好。」馬庫斯說。現在回放起那個畫面──李奧說出「你做什麼都很好」的那個閉上眼睛的笑容──馬庫斯發覺那是一個融合了安心和決心的表情，彷彿他即將做一件他很害怕、但他知道一定會成功的事。

 

「噢，那個啊。」李奧說，然後他深吸了一口氣，又露出了那個害怕但又充滿決心的微笑。接著他說了一句馬庫斯想都沒想過的話：

 

「我是想跟你說，我想我已經準備好要跟你談談關於爸的事情了。我知道你一直想問。」

 

馬庫斯愣了一下，他慢慢地搖頭：「李奧，你不需要...你不用勉強去...」

「但是我想是時候了，」李奧平靜地說，「你知道我們不可能永遠不去談這件事，對吧？」

「李奧...」馬庫斯看著李奧。他可以從李奧的眼睛裡同時看到害怕跟信任。於是他點點頭。

 

「告訴我吧，」他說，「全都告訴我...那些你之前不願意告訴我的事。關於卡爾的，或是你自己的。」他說。他轉個方向坐到床邊，用雙手握住李奧的手，李奧也用雙手回握他，「我保證，無論我聽到什麼，現在的我們都不會改變。」

 

「...嗯。」李奧看著他，然後斷斷續續地說出了他的故事。

 

* * *

 

 

李奧很小的時候，最大的願望就是可以看看他的爸爸。

 

他的母親告訴他，他的爸爸是世界上數一數二的大畫家。母親在談到父親的時候，臉上總是會浮現出幸福的表情。她是他的畫迷，而且是有幸跟他度過了一夜良宵的畫迷。母親雖然身形矮小，也沒受過什麼高等教育，但她從父親那裡每個月都能拿到一大筆贍養費，所以她無微不至地照顧他。如果她想，她大可以用那筆錢揮霍享樂，但她沒有。她把她拿到的所有的一切都花費在她的兒子身上，也傾注了她所有的愛。

 

年幼的李奧其實並沒有想過父親為什麼不把母親和自己接到他身邊。對他來說，父親只是給錢、而他和母親兩個人一起生活是一種常態。這種情形一直持續到他大約12歲的時候。他的同學裡面有人認出了他的姓氏，於是向他問起他的家庭。李奧如實回答。那個同學告訴他，他覺得他的家庭很奇怪。

 

李奧自那時才真正地明白，一個父親正常來說應該會參與他的家庭生活。差不多也是在同一時間，母親開始吸食紅冰。他至今都不是很清楚原因，他們的生活無虞──(「也許就是因為生活無虞吧。」李奧說，表情有些複雜)也沒有什麼苦悶的事。自從那之後，平時溫柔的母親完全變了一個人。她經常打他，朝著他大吼大叫，內容不外乎是「你一點用都沒有」「都是你不好，我才會被拋棄」之類的話。李奧那時才明白，原來在母親心裡一直深藏著對父親的怨懟，也怨恨李奧沒能成為足夠的誘因讓父親願意娶自己為妻。他去學校時總是傷痕累累，老師問他傷勢怎麼來的，他總是藉口是自己摔傷。他不想讓老師和同學都知道他的家庭不正常。他一直在心裡祈禱、暗自希望母親有一天會突然清醒，變回從前那個活潑可愛又溫柔的好母親。但日復一日，母親只是吸食越來越多的紅冰。在李奧與她相處的最後一年多裡，她幾乎把所有的錢都花在紅冰上。李奧經常是出門前挨打，然後去學校，迴避所有人，接著回家，飯桌上什麼都沒有，冰箱裡空空如也。

接受到來自家庭的暴力、體認到自己和母親是被父親拋棄了的事實，讓李奧在學校的表現越來越失序，終於在他十六歲的時候，他被學校退學。母親大發雷霆，她破口大罵、朝他扔東西，要他滾出她的公寓，永遠別回來。

 

而李奧也真的這麼做了。他收拾東西離開家，靠著網路搜尋到了他父親的住址。

 

父親待他其實不算壞，甚至可以說是相當好。他靜靜地聽完李奧的解釋，沒有多說什麼就讓他住了下來。他衣食無虞，想幹嘛就可以幹嘛，他不想去學校，父親就幫他租了一台仿生人家庭教師(「或者，」李奧苦澀地說，「只是因為這樣他就可以把我藏起來。」)。但最終，李奧還是希望父親可以多關心他一點。雖然父親多年來都沒有關心過他，但還是個青少年的李奧多多少少期待父親可以像母親曾經做的那樣，給他愛跟關照，而不只是錢和物質。

 

但他從來沒有得到過他要的。

 

他試圖和父親聊天，關心他，詢問他工作上的事，但父親永遠只是用一兩句話、一兩個字打發他。然後，一直待在畫室裡面鑽研他的藝術。

 

李奧覺得非常挫敗。不只是因為他很渴望再次得到年幼時來自照護者的溫暖──母親那些責怪他為何沒能幫她吸引到父親的話也還言猶在耳。

 

「你一定很難想像，」李奧顯得侷促不安，彷彿不覺得馬庫斯會相信他說的話，「他對你那麼好。但──我想他大概覺得我跟媽是他人生中的一個錯誤吧。一個...他盡力想忽視的錯誤。」

 

為了得到父親的關注，他開始很努力地學習繪畫。無奈結果不盡如人意，雖然父親隨他的意思供給他上專門的藝術學校、為他聘請好的繪畫老師，讓他努力了好幾年，但李奧依然在考藝術大學時落榜。李奧事後回想起來，他之所以沒辦法學好藝術，除了缺乏從小的栽培，大概也是因為他潛意識裡其實痛恨藝術吧。對他來說，繪畫或雕刻或音樂，美則美矣，都只是奪走父親注意力的東西；是藝術讓父親拋下母親，是藝術讓父親對自己態度冷淡。

 

好像是從藝術大學落榜開始，他的人生正式開始崩壞了。他終於徹底的明白，父親的注意力永遠不可能放到他身上，比起自己，父親更熱愛色調、光影和意象，而他永遠無法參透。比起自己，母親更愛父親；比起自己，父親更愛藝術。他永遠不是最重要的那個。

 

同一時間，馬庫斯出現了。他很倒楣地成為了李奧怨恨的目標：藝術或畫作太過縹緲虛幻了，但仿生人看得見摸得著。他常常看著馬庫斯，心裡既羨慕又痛恨。他不斷地告訴自己，羨慕一台機器實在太可笑了，但是馬庫斯在當時的他看來的確是什麼都有了：他會彈鋼琴、會下棋，明明是機器，但編寫良好的程式碼讓他舉止溫和有禮，言談得體。不像自己什麼也不會，說話做事都很粗魯，像一般市井上的年輕人。

更重要的是，他獲得了父親的關注。李奧覺得，父親大概一直以來都希望擁有像馬庫斯這樣的兒子，而不是像自己這樣的。自己對父親來說只是個錯誤、是某次意外的副產品、一幅調錯了色調的失敗畫作。於是李奧開始感到憤怒、於是他們開始爭吵，李奧會故意激怒他的父親，或是說服自己父親的某句話、某個行為讓人生氣。他不理智地發洩他的哀傷。

 

有一次卡爾──他甚至忘了他們當時到底在爭論什麼；李奧激動地把手抓在輪椅的扶手上。事後回想起來，卡爾可能以為李奧要把他推去撞牆。

 

他搧了李奧一個耳光。那是卡爾第一次、也是最後一次打他。

 

他收拾所有東西，離開家裡。他試圖回頭尋找他的母親──她在李奧十八歲時寄給了他跟卡爾一封信，恭喜李奧成年，說自己過得很好，說她對不起他，之後就再也沒有跟他們聯絡過。

 

母親似乎在他離家之後就搬離了原本的住處。他靠著當初寄來的信上的地址到處問，最終找到的是一則不起眼的新聞報導：一名婦女被發現陳屍在路邊，死因是吸食過量的紅冰。告訴他這則消息的是一個藥頭。

 

「怎麼樣？那你呢？」他還記得那個眼神混濁的骯髒男人問他，「你要不要也來一點？」

 

他就是從那個時候開始吸紅冰的。他理解到，母親得不到父親，又失去了他，所以完全失去了求生意志，而這都是他的錯。他覺得父親的那一巴掌彷彿將他從某條船上擊落，他只能一直下沉、四周抓不到任何東西，唯一的選擇是靠一些粉末讓他忘記自己其實已經不能呼吸。

 

從那個時候開始，他的人生變成了三流的爛故事。酒精也好，紅冰也好，都只是為了讓他忘記自己就是這個爛故事的主角。

 

然而紅冰雖然能讓他忘掉痛苦，卻也像個寄生蟲一樣緊緊纏住他的腦袋不放。他的耳邊彷彿一直有個惡魔不停低語：他從來沒愛過你，至少可以給你錢吧？這不是你應得的嗎？他不就是這樣對待你媽媽的嗎？

 

於是他的日子過得越來越荒唐。他喝酒、他打架、他吸紅冰，吸到沒錢就回去找父親要。在那些恍惚的日子裡，他其實模模糊糊地也有感受到，年老的父親已經開始承認他當年的錯誤，試圖重新承擔一個當父親的責任，但李奧告訴自己：他媽的，已經太遲了。怎麼？以前只會塞錢，現在連錢都不給了？你現在是怎樣？以前明明只會給錢，現在裝什麼裝？

 

後來他終於鑄下大錯，他害父親心臟病差點發作，害馬庫斯被報廢。在病床上醒來的時候，他明白他就是那種永遠做不了好事的人。做什麼都沒有用、做什麼都是錯的。

 

醫護人員在他醒來之後告訴他，在他昏迷的時候，他的父親一直守在他旁邊。

 

「我昏迷了大概一天多。我記得我醒來的時候覺得頭腦很清醒，從來沒有那麼清醒過...我猜是因為沒有吸紅冰的關係，或是醫院幫我做了一些處理，他們現在有一些新的技術，我不是很清楚。我覺得我好像從一場噩夢裡面醒來，夢裡我變成了很糟糕的人，淨是做一些很糟糕的事。」

 

他在醫院住了幾天，一邊開始接受治療、進行勒戒，想著等出院之後要怎麼跟父親道歉。他什麼都不能做，除了看醫院提供的書之外就是看電視。新聞24小時不間斷地播報仿生人革命的消息。那幾天他看著仿生人爭取自由，看見馬庫斯和他的同伴們漸漸地陷入了絕境。他深怕馬庫斯最後死了，父親會因此永遠恨他，所以他替馬庫斯加油，替他祈禱──這祈禱漸漸地變成了除了為馬庫斯，也為他自己祈禱，彷彿如果馬庫斯成功了，那他也可以再活一次一樣。

 

他在即將出院的時候留給了家裡一通視訊答錄機留言，試圖道歉，並詢問自己能不能再去拜訪他。但一直到他出院，他都沒有收到父親的回音。

 

知道父親的想法是在他返家之後。他發現大門沒有在他靠近的時候自動敞開。相反的，是一個穿白衣的仿生人開的門，但仿生人開門之後是只是步出門外，沒有讓李奧進去。

 

「請問有什麼事嗎？」那名仿生人問。  
「呃...」李奧愣了一下，「我要找我爸。」

 

仿生人歪了一下頭，「請問您的姓名是？」

 

「李奧。李奧曼費德。」他說，還以為父親只是還沒有輸入自己的資料，畢竟這台仿生人是他受傷之後才買的。

 

「抱歉，」但仿生人回答他，

 

「卡爾曼費德先生只有唯一的一個兒子，馬庫斯。如果您沒有其他可供驗證的身分證明，恐怕我必須要請您先回去了。」

 

「什麼？」李奧現在回想起來，他的反應簡直慢到可笑。跡象如此明顯，但他只是笨拙地翻找他的皮夾，「這個。這是我的駕照。」

 

「謝謝。」仿生人退下手部的人類皮膚，掃描了李奧的駕照。他頭上的LED燈閃爍了幾秒鐘的黃色，「您好，李奧曼費德先生。」仿生人說。但他還是沒有讓李奧進去。

 

「呃，」李奧一開始有點不高興，但他突然想到這個仿生人可能也是異常仿生人，他最好保持禮貌，「抱歉，請問...我現在可以進去了嗎？」

 

然後他注意到仿生人的LED一直顯示黃色，而且看起來──看起來侷促不安。

 

「怎麼了？」李奧問，「你是...異常仿生人對吧？」他不確定地問。

 

「是的。」仿生人點點頭，看起來很抱歉。  
「你幹嘛假裝成機器？」李奧問。但仿生人沒有回答。  
「我爸呢？」他又問。  
「卡爾他...」仿生人有點猶豫，「我不能讓你們見面。」  
「什麼意思...你是說...」  
「抱歉，」仿生人說，「卡爾不想見你。他下達的指示是，拒絕所有不是馬庫斯但又自稱是他兒子的人。」

 

李奧覺得他的胸腔比四周的冰雪還冷，讓他說起話來忍不住發抖。

 

「拜、拜託，」他顫抖地說，「可以...可以讓我...」  
「我很抱歉。」仿生人說，一邊別過頭去。  
「可是...可是...」李奧一時之間無法接受這個答案。他想過被拒絕，也許再被打一巴掌，但他沒想過音訊全無、連面都見不上。他慢慢地搖著頭，「拜託...你...你是異常仿生人，你可以違反命令，對吧？」

 

「我...」仿生人看起來很為難，「技術上來說，對，我可以。但是我...請您明白我的立場。」

 

李奧一邊用手抱住頭，一邊步履不穩地往後退了幾步。他現在是真正意義上的無家可歸了，除非他要把他那個破爛租屋處當成家。

 

「李奧，」仿生人上前扶穩他，「我可以幫你叫計程...」  
「走開！」李奧用力推開了他。仿生人看起來受到了驚嚇。  
「我...我很抱歉。」李奧顫抖地說，「我只是...我...」  
「...我可以理解。」仿生人溫柔地說，「我可以幫你叫計程車。卡爾有給我一定的預算可以讓我自由使用。」

 

「不用了。」李奧說。

 

那一天他自己一個人在紛飛的雪天慢慢地走，時不時地回頭，但只看見他曾經的家離他越來越遠。

 

 

* * *

 

 

「之後我一個人想辦法在一坨狗屎爛蛋裡生活，想辦法不要復吸...之後的事情你都知道了。」李奧說，一動也不動，「嗯。就這樣。你想知道爸跟我說了什麼。這就是答案。他什麼也沒說。他用行動表達了。」

 

馬庫斯陷入沉默了一下子，然後說，「我以前從來不知道卡爾是會這樣做的人。」

 

「我就是不希望你知道...」  
「但我還是很高興你告訴我了。」  
「這不會影響到他在你心中的形象嗎？」

 

「如果那個形象不是真的...如果我一直只記得一半的卡爾，」馬庫斯說，「那又有什麼意義？」

 

李奧安靜了一下，然後顫抖地說：「我只是想...讓他在你心裡維持著他想維持的那個形象...這大概是我能幫他做的最後一件事。」他說，然後又露出了馬庫斯剛見他時，他時常露出的那種虛弱的微笑。他盯著空氣中的一個點，「而且你們的父子關係跟我的不一樣，美好得像童話故事。我們之中該有一個人得到那樣的關係。」說完，李奧笑著看向馬庫斯，「他在你的心裡應該要保有和藹的形象...像一個父親。而你也的確值得擁有一個那樣的父親...」

 

馬庫斯覺得胸口裡某塊柔軟的地方傳來尖銳的痙攣感──他幾乎肯定這就是人類所謂的疼痛。

 

「你才是他的兒子，馬庫斯。他根本不認為我是他的兒子...」李奧繼續說，但聲音抖得很厲害，「我…」他猶豫了一下，「我一直都很害怕，你是因為我是他的兒子才對我好...」

 

「不...不是，李奧，當然不是那樣...」馬庫斯難以置信地說，「當然不是那樣...你怎麼會那樣想？」

 

馬庫斯感到胸口的那份疼痛益發強烈。他看著李奧言不由衷的微笑，突然覺得他對卡爾有滿腹的牢騷。他突然不明白他以前幹嘛那麼堅持卡爾一定不會有錯？他在對待李奧的方法這件事上明顯大錯特錯，而且他發覺他其實一直都明白這件事──他想，他其實只是害怕面對事實而已，而他現在願意為了李奧勇敢起來。他要為了李奧，起身反抗他心中那個完美無缺的卡爾的形象。他想到漢克曾經說過的話：「我從來沒有聽說過有任何一段出問題的親子關係裡，父母是全然無辜的」。

 

「李奧，」馬庫斯搖著頭，不懂他怎麼沒能早點跟李奧說他接下來要說的話：「你聽我說...卡爾他...我們的爸爸，他...他是人。你懂嗎？他跟我們一樣，他也會犯錯，他也不是完人。他拋下你跟你的母親是一個錯，而我可以對著rA9發誓，他最後拒絕見你是另外一個大錯。他也犯錯，李奧。不要全都攬在自己的身上，」他把李奧的手握得更緊，「不要覺得每一件事情都是你的錯。」

 

李奧好像原本準備要說些什麼，但是他才剛準備開口，淚水就湧了出來。馬庫斯看得出他用力忍住不出聲，眼淚安靜地掉了下來。馬庫斯什麼也沒說，只是站起來，輕輕讓李奧的額頭靠在他的腹部，右手扶著他的後腦，左手放在他的背上；李奧兩手緊抓著他腰部兩邊的衣角，斷斷續續地發出極力壓抑過的細小的哭聲。

 

「我還曾經想過...」李奧幾乎泣不成聲，「我還曾經想過要...就這樣結束。」

 

聽到這句話，馬庫斯再也忍不住淚水。他沒敢讓李奧知道他也正在偷偷掉淚。他不敢想像李奧這三年多來是怎麼自己一個人撐過來的。他多希望李奧能夠早點來找自己，更討厭自己以前怎麼從來沒有想到要去找李奧。

 

「你很勇敢，」馬庫斯努力讓自己的聲音不要太哽咽，「我好為你驕傲。」

 

有好一段時間，他們就維持著這個動作。馬庫斯輕拍著李奧的背，李奧無聲地啜泣。

 

 

「謝謝。」過了一會兒，李奧把頭抬起來。他用袖子擦擦眼睛，在人前掉眼淚不是他的習慣，即使他知道他的確有足夠的理由哭泣還是不免感到困窘。

 

「好多了？」馬庫斯說，重新坐回床邊。  
「嗯。」李奧點點頭。

 

他看著馬庫斯。他可以輕易看出馬庫斯剛剛也哭了，他覺得有些抱歉。

 

他想到他回家一趟這個決定做得有多對。他很少自信滿滿地覺得自己做對了一件事情過。

窗外柔和的日光照亮了整個病房，也照亮了馬庫斯淺綠色的眼睛，看上去幾乎是波光粼粼。

 

李奧感覺到這是他人生當中少有的美好風景。

 

「回去以後...想吃什麼嗎？」馬庫斯問。李奧笑了。為什麼總是想塞吃的給他呢？他覺得馬庫斯很像是那種照顧小孫子的奶奶，永遠覺得只要做出吃的來就能逗他高興：三明治、濃湯、泡芙、義大利麵...也許就是因為仿生人不需要吃東西，所以才特別在意他這方面的需求吧，他想。從他回到家裡開始，他就明顯地感覺到馬庫斯總是很急切地想把他照顧好，這讓他受寵若驚卻也滿腹罪惡感，因為馬庫斯可能不知道爸爸已經不把自己當兒子了，這讓他感覺他利用了爸爸在欺騙馬庫斯。

 

但是安德森先生說得對，他不應該老是想著那些事。

 

就像他說的，他們因為一時的原因相遇了，然後發生了一些事，然後就分不開了。

事情就該保持那個樣子就好。

 

「我說過了，」他說，「你做什麼都很好。」

 

馬庫斯笑了，但明顯有些害羞，樣子非常可愛。

 

「你進來的時候有遇到誰嗎？」馬庫斯問。  
「你的同伴們...賽門、喬許還有諾斯，」李奧想了想，「對了，康納怎麼沒出現？」

「他大概不會出現了...」  
「為什麼？」  
「可憐的康納，那麼多人打架，他們現在一定都忙的要命。我真的要害死他們了。」  
「那麼說我們也害慘了安德森先生。那麼多仿生人受傷，他迴避不了康納檢測的畫面的。」

 

想像著那副畫面，他們兩個人同時笑了起來。

 

李奧看著馬庫斯的笑容，想到了一件他早就應該做的事情。

 

回想起自己從回到家開始，他接受了馬庫斯的各種恩惠，不管是物質上的還是精神上的，但是他從來沒能給馬庫斯什麼。他一直考慮著自己能做的事情，一開始他還感到茫然，但後來答案就愈趨清晰。

 

這對馬庫斯來說將會是一個大禮，李奧想。

 

然後冷不防地，李奧一個前驅，輕輕地吻了馬庫斯的嘴唇。

 

 

有整整一分鐘的時間，馬庫斯只除了愣在原地什麼事都沒能做。他甚至搞不清楚剛剛發生的事情是真的發生了，還是他心底的妄想終於影響到了他的認知機能，讓他出現幻覺了。

 

「嘿...馬庫斯？你...還好吧？」李奧把手在馬庫斯的面前揮來揮去。

 

「李奧...你...我...」馬庫斯不自覺地喘氣，他的眼前跳出了紅色的警告視窗說明他的脈搏調整器運轉過快。他艱難地吐出三個字：「為什麼？」

 

「這個嘛，很明顯啊...」李奧的臉很紅，「因為我...我...」他結結巴巴地，卻遲遲不說出馬庫斯想聽到的那句答案。然後他又改口：「而且我知道你...呃...你...」

 

「對，我喜歡你。」馬庫斯唐突地說。他本來是太想知道問題的答案了才接話的，以至於說出口之後才驚覺自己做了什麼，一時之間又是一陣驚慌。這可不是他設想中的告白。

 

「我...我知道。」李奧看起來雖然緊張，但還是露出了一點點笑容。馬庫斯在震驚之餘也感到一陣讓他有點鼻酸的喜悅：李奧知道他喜歡他，而且看起來並不討厭。而且實際上，他還吻了馬庫斯。馬庫斯知道仿生人不作夢，否則他現在一定會拼命叫自己快點醒來。

 

「你是怎麼...知道的？什麼時候？」馬庫斯問，好奇自己是哪裡露了餡。  
「嗯...是在一個很奇怪的時間點...」李奧一邊回想著，「就是...你買外套給我的時候。但是我那時候只是在懷疑而已。我當時在照鏡子...然後我就從鏡子裡看到你在看我。你戴著墨鏡，可是我還是看的到你的眼睛...你...你看起來很高興，然後又好像有點難過。然後...然後我就是突然間想，該不會是那樣吧...」

 

「什麼...」馬庫斯都不知道他當時的眼神有那麼炙熱。或者說李奧對別人的情緒敏感度真的極高。

 

「還有...」李奧深吸了一口氣，「我也看到你在畫室畫的畫了。」

「什麼！」馬庫斯感覺到大量的釱液衝上他的腦門。他看到了哪幅？然後馬庫斯想到，剛剛李奧前傾吻他的動作，跟他那幅小尺寸畫裡面的一模一樣。

 

「可是你...你是什麼時候看到的？是我昏迷的時候進去畫室看到的？」他有些激動地說。  
「不是...其實...你知道畫室有監視攝影機對吧？你新買的那台電視...只要先按井字鍵再按特定的號碼就可以連接到監視器的畫面。我那時候回家看見畫室的燈是亮著的，所以我就看了，然後就看到你在畫畫...」李奧說。

 

馬庫斯震驚得說不出話來。

「所以我看到了你畫的那兩張畫。你必須承認...」李奧笑了笑，「那解釋了很多事情。」  
「噢。」馬庫斯只能吐出這一個字。

 

一陣短暫的沉默。

 

「...我也喜歡你。」李奧小聲地說。他的頭很低，完全不敢看馬庫斯。  
「我知道，你剛剛...你剛剛吻我了。」馬庫斯說。他深吸一口氣，知道這回該他主動了。他從床邊站了起來。

 

「來。」他示意李奧也站起來。李奧怯生生地聽從了他的指示。

 

然後馬庫斯輕輕地把他抱進懷裡；他滿意地發現這一個多月的餵食沒有白費，懷中的觸感除了柔軟、溫暖外還多了厚實的份量，讓人放心。然後他稍稍退開，「閉上眼睛。」他用氣音說。李奧好似完全被他控制似地乖乖閉上眼睛。

 

接著他貼上李奧的嘴唇。馬庫斯感到他身體各處都緊張得幾乎有點發麻。他把他的警示系統暫時關閉，這樣他眼前才不會全是告訴他這個那個運轉過快的警告視窗。他努力地告訴自己，既然李奧也喜歡他──這件事美好的猶如幻夢──那他就沒什麼好怕的。這麼一想，馬庫斯就有了一點勇氣。他發覺李奧好像不太敢輕舉妄動而且緊閉著眼睛。這倒是撩起了馬庫斯的玩心，於是馬庫斯輕輕用舌頭舔了他的嘴唇，李奧好像嚇了一跳，稍微張開唇瓣，馬庫斯趁機大膽地把舌頭伸進去。他感覺到李奧在他懷中一陣發抖，但是沒有抵抗。馬庫斯其實也不太熟悉接吻這回事，只是憑以前陪卡爾看浪漫電影的印象照著做而已。但就算是只看過畫面，他的分析和模仿能力本來就跟人類不是同一個層次的，所以當李奧開始試著回吻他時，他猜想自己做得還不錯。

 

他就這樣一直吻著李奧直到他開始發出呻吟並且試圖推開馬庫斯。

 

「抱歉、我...我快不能呼吸了...」李奧滿臉通紅地說，「而且...繼續下去的話...你...你懂...嗎？」他遲疑地說。

 

馬庫斯愣了一下，「嗯。抱歉。我...我收一下東西，然後我們就出去吧。」他說。

 

他當然知道李奧在說什麼。人類男性是一種很容易被撩起慾望的生物。

不知道異常仿生人是不是有性慾？

他記得他跟賽門還有喬許討論過這個問題(當時的話題是賽門最喜歡的一名男性服裝設計師被人抓包在停車場裡和一名男模車震。喬許覺得在車子裡性交很詭異，然而賽門表示如果是跟那名設計師車震的話他完全可以理解)。由於包括馬庫斯在內都沒有人自慰過，他們對性交的畫面也都毫無感覺，所以他們的結論是仿生人即使異常了也不會有性慾。畢竟人類不會希望仿生人有自己的性衝動，所以沒有幫他們編寫相關的情緒模擬代碼好像也是很合理的。

 

然而他現在的確有種近似於好奇的強烈衝動，想馬上看看性交中的李奧會是什麼樣子。而且他一想到他和李奧性交的可能性，就覺得他身體裡的釱液全都往他的下半身衝，讓他那從來沒使用過的性交用組件*處於一種幾乎要啟動的狀態。

 

如果是以會不會自慰來評斷的話...他倒是很肯定他完全可以想著李奧來上一槍。

 

好吧，顯然他是有性慾的。

 

但他當然沒有真的瘋狂到企圖直接在這病房裡就要性交，況且據他所知，人類要進行性交之前會需要一些前置作業。如果他要跟李奧性交，他想，那他希望一切都在最完美的狀況下進行。

 

他一邊想一邊收拾著病房──病人一般來說不會這樣做，但他也不是很想按鈴把服務人員叫來然後驚動外面的同伴。他把床上和櫃子上的書在書架上排好，然後準備開始摺棉被。

 

「呃...嘿...那、那個...」李奧突然開口。馬庫斯轉過身，看到他的臉已經紅到了脖子和耳根。  
「嗯？」  
「你知道...我...我不是...」李奧說得結結巴巴，而且聲音實在太小，馬庫斯得要湊近了才聽得見。  
「怎...怎麼了？」  
「我...我...不是那個意思，你懂嗎...」李奧說低著頭說，「我、我不是不願意...」

 

一明白李奧的意思，馬庫斯就感覺到他的腦袋裡彷彿嗡嗡作響──有個病毒般的程式碼正在瘋狂膨脹，捏造了一些絕對是虛構的、關於李奧在性交時的姿態的影像，一瞬間佔據了他幾乎所有的內存，接著那個病毒碼似乎還真的強制啟動了性交用組件；幸好他現在穿的褲子滿寬鬆的。

 

絕對不行。馬庫斯深吸一口氣，執行了一些強制清理無用程序的代碼，總算讓褲子裡那個不太受他控制的組件返回待命狀態。「沒關係，」他露出微笑，「我們還有很多機會。」

 

他摺好棉被，然後牽起彷彿已經完全當機、只能任他擺布的李奧，往病房的門口走去。

 

這就是美夢成真，他想。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *性交用組件：包括生殖器與肛門在內的一系列組件的總稱，啟動的時候會模擬人類性興奮時的狀態，但會分泌比人類更多的潤滑用液體。  
> #只有像漢克安德森這樣對仿生人一竅不通的老古板才會以為現在還有不配備性交用組件的仿生人。事實上，沒有性交功能的仿生人只存在於部分很早期的型號中，當時是由於技術還不發達才會導致必須在功能方面做出取捨。考量到性行為在人類文化中的重要性以及仿生人的美麗外觀，模控生命老早就讓所有的型號都配備了性交用組件。  
> #有部分民眾會以為，像是康納這類的警用機既然是公務用的，必然不具備性交功能或只有基本的作用，但事實正好相反：由於性行為本身可以達成侵略、羞辱、安撫、取悅等多種目的，在一些特殊情況下會極為有用，故警用機的性交用組件功能甚至略優於一般家用機。


	10. 第十章 尾聲，奔向自由

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 然後他們奔向自由。  
> Then they run for freedom.

 

 

「馬庫斯！」「馬庫斯你總算出來了！」走廊盡頭的門一打開，馬庫斯就看見他的夥伴們一擁而上。  
  
「你感覺還好吧？」賽門關心地問。  
「我很好，」馬庫斯給予一樣的回答，「從來沒有這麼好過。」他平靜地說。  
  
接著眾人都注意到馬庫斯和李奧牽著的手。李奧有些不安地看了看馬庫斯，馬庫斯以抓得更緊了一些的手作為回應。  
  
「你現在可以解釋一下這是怎麼回事了嗎？」諾斯雙手抱胸，用下巴指指李奧。  
  
「他有名有姓，諾斯。」馬庫斯冷冷地說。諾斯的表情明顯是吃了一驚：以往不管她跟馬庫斯多麼意見相左或互相爭論，馬庫斯也從來沒有用這種語氣跟她說過話。  
  
「是這樣的，」喬許跳出來緩和氣氛，「很多人都看到你在鬥毆現場拉著他，還攻擊了很多人。所以我們都很想知道這是怎麼一回事。有很多在現場的仿生人提供了他們的記憶影片...你...」喬許有些猶豫，「你的攻擊看起來不像是自我防衛或是要保護他...你...你抓了人就打。」  
  
「為什麼你要攻擊仿生人、攻擊我們的同胞？你知道你做了什麼嗎？」沒等馬庫斯回答喬許，諾斯就開始連珠炮地發問，「你知道現在有多少戰前仿生人要求你下台嗎？」  
  
「我知道那樣不對，」馬庫斯說了他預先想好的回答，「我很抱歉，真的。」  
  
「為什麼你不報警？」賽門說，「或者起碼找別人幫忙？」  
「當時的情況發生的太突然，我原本以為我有時間跟能力阻止，但騷動擴大的比我想像中快。」  
「但...但你還是不該...你攻擊仿生人，還暴露了身分，這真的很不智。」喬許說。  
「我知道，我當時太衝動了，我很抱歉。」馬庫斯真誠地說。  
  
「我剛剛收到消息，」諾斯說，「有一大批戰前仿生人在網路上連署，要求耶利哥給他們一個解釋，不然他們就要發動大規模的抗議。」她看向馬庫斯。  
  
「馬庫斯...」賽門說，「我們該怎麼辦？」  
「我會發表道歉聲明，說明我由於衝動犯了一個重大錯誤。」  
「這...」喬許搖頭，「這不好吧...」  
「馬庫斯，他們不會滿意你的道歉的，」諾斯皺著眉頭，「你得想出一個解釋，讓他們...」  
  
「等一下。」李奧突然插嘴。  
  
「李奧？」馬庫斯有些困惑。  
  
「馬庫斯都已經說他要道歉了，」李奧說，儘管他的腿有些發抖，馬庫斯也可以摸到他掌心上出的汗，顯示他其實有點害怕，但他的語氣很堅定，「為什麼你們還要這樣逼他？」  
  
賽門搖搖頭，「呃，因為情況很複雜，我們...」  
  
「這關你什麼事啊？」諾斯衝著李奧說。  
「李奧，」喬許溫和地說，「也許你不明白，但馬庫斯的地位是很特別的，他不應該犯這樣的錯。」  
  
「為什麼？」李奧放開馬庫斯的手，站到了馬庫斯的前方，「他為什麼不可以犯錯？你們憑什麼要他一個錯都不能犯？你們自己都沒有犯錯過嗎？」  
  
賽門跟喬許頓時啞口無言，但如馬庫斯預料的，諾斯沒這麼好說話：「拜託你閃一邊去，人類，這完全不關你的事，你甚至不是政府的人，你在這邊大放什麼厥詞啊？」  
  
  
「我警告妳，諾斯，」馬庫斯低沉地說，「妳最好對他放尊重點。」  
  
空氣彷彿在一瞬間凝滯了。這個氣氛不是馬庫斯所希望的，但他很遺憾地認為這是諾斯造成的。  
  
「馬、馬庫斯，諾斯她...」  
  
賽門想勸架，但諾斯打斷他：「啊，對喔，你要不要順便解釋一下他到底是誰？」她瞪了李奧一眼，「你該不會還像個管家一樣，服侍完老爺之後還接下去服侍少爺吧？」  
  
「我想照顧誰就照顧誰，妳管不著。」馬庫斯冷酷地說。  
「什麼？你知不知道如果被別人知道你在照顧人類會發生什麼事？我們應該避開那些...那些會讓人以為我們...」  
  
  
「那是馬庫斯的自由！」李奧突然說，聲音大得好像連他自己都嚇了一跳，但他還是看著諾斯，「馬庫斯有權利決定他要做什麼，就像...」他像是突然想到了什麼，「就像康納有權利保留他的LED燈還有穿模控生命的制服一樣。如果...如果他們是自由的，他們當然就有權利這樣做，」他說，馬庫斯查覺到他的聲音越來越不抖了，「如果妳不滿意，那是妳的問題！」  
  
  
馬庫斯為李奧感到好驕傲。  
  
  
「我接下來會發表一個道歉聲明，」馬庫斯打斷還準備張口回嘴的諾斯，「然後我會在下一次的定期會議以前給你們我要提的提案。還有，」他深吸一口氣，「我要離開。」  
  
「離開？」所有人異口同聲地說。  
  
「對，」馬庫斯點點頭，「放心，不是永久的。我打算離開美國，至少半年的時間。」  
  
「你不能這麼做，」諾斯不可置信地搖頭，「整整半年？現在情勢這麼緊繃，結果你要逃跑？」  
「就是因為這樣我才要走。我快喘不過氣了，」馬庫斯誠實地說，「我累了。」  
「仿生人不會累！」諾斯大喊。  
「也許吧，但是我累了。」馬庫斯淡淡地說。  
  
「可是、可是你還是不能那麼做。你是全美仿生人的領袖！」諾斯激動地說。  
「馬庫斯，我也覺得你應該再考慮一下...這太突然了，我們還有很多事情需要你。就像諾斯說的，你是...」賽門說，但馬庫斯打斷了他。  
  
「抱歉，」馬庫斯搖搖頭，「但我不想讓任何人告訴我我是誰。」他堅決地說。他想，就像卡爾告訴他的那樣。  
  
眾人都沉默不語。馬庫斯不知道他的朋友們心裡對他是生氣還是失望；反正他對此也無能為力。  
  
「喬許，」馬庫斯走到喬許的面前，「我不在的期間，耶利哥以你為首。」  
「什、我...」  
「我知道你可以的。」馬庫斯拍了喬許的肩膀，「所有本來會由我來做的決定，我離開的期間都交給你來做，明白嗎？」  
「馬庫斯...」喬許好像受了驚嚇，但接著他點點頭，「我知道了。」  
  
「賽門，」馬庫斯接著走到賽門的面前，「我很抱歉我沒有告訴你...很多事。」  
「沒有關係，我可以理解。」賽門說，但是看起來有些難過。  
  
馬庫斯點點頭。他感謝這個有時有點搖擺不定、但善解人意的朋友。  
  
「你要幫喬許的忙，」馬庫斯叮嚀他，「你知道他的，他總是不敢冒險，你要適時地推一推他，知道嗎？」他朝喬許笑了笑。喬許皺著眉頭，半開玩笑地回了一個「嘿兄弟你真不夠意思」的表情。  
  
「好。」賽門低著頭，但臉色不是很好。馬庫斯知道在他的這三個同伴裡，賽門是最依賴他的。  
「沒事的，」他安慰賽門，「如果你想跟我說說話，你還是可以打手機給我。我們又不是永別了。」他笑了笑。  
「嗯。」賽門簡短地回應。  
  
馬庫斯望了諾斯一眼，她依然雙手抱胸，背靠在牆上，沉默不語。馬庫斯就當她是同意了。  
  
他重新牽起李奧的手，穿過他的同伴，一邊彎過走廊轉角一邊叫了計程車，然後進入電梯，往下離開了醫療樓層。  
  
「...馬庫斯。」電梯裡，李奧的聲音聽起來很不安。  
「怎麼了？」  
「你離開這裡之後要去哪裡？」  
  
馬庫斯笑了，「不是我，是我們。」  
  
李奧抬起頭，「我們？」  
  
「當然啊，」馬庫斯笑著說，「你怎麼會覺得我要拋下你自己離開？」他摸摸李奧的頭，看見他的耳根馬上紅了起來，「等我處理完這一切，我們要去加拿大。」  
  
「加拿大...」李奧複述著。  
「怎麼樣？」  
「...很好。」李奧微笑。  
「那就好。」  
  
  
他們走出電梯來到總部的一樓。這裡平常總是有許多洽公的仿生人，現在只剩下一些警衛。  
  
接著有一陣急促的腳步聲從附近的樓梯口傳出來。  
  
是賽門。  
  
「賽門？你怎麼了？」馬庫斯問。賽門一定是在他們進電梯後不久就衝下樓梯的。  
  
「馬庫斯，」賽門看著馬庫斯，「你要保重自己...還有，」他猶豫了一下，「我會盡量幫喬許的忙的，所以...所以如果你要休息得久一點也沒有關係。然後也別擔心諾斯的事情了。她...她有她的心結，但我跟喬許會想辦法的。我很抱歉我們一直以來都把她的問題丟給你。應該說，我很抱歉一直以來都丟那麼多問題給你。」  
  
馬庫斯微笑，「我知道了。謝謝你。」  
  
「還有...」賽門看向李奧，後者嚇了一跳，「雖然我真的不認識你，也不知道你為什麼會跟馬庫斯變成這樣的關係...但是既然你是馬庫斯挑上的人，我想那就不會有錯。」  
  
「呃...喔...沒有啦...」李奧別開視線，抓抓後腦勺。  
  
「還有，請你務必要保護馬庫斯。」賽門說。  
「咦？」「啊？」馬庫斯陷入了困惑，李奧好像也是一樣。  
  
「賽門，他是人類我是仿生人，要說保護也是我保護他啊。」馬庫斯覺得賽門有些多慮了。  
「呃...他說得沒錯...」李奧說。  
「你剛剛就站出來保護他了，不是嗎？」賽門注視著李奧，「請你以後也務必這樣做。」  
  
李奧愣了一下，然後堅定地說：「當然。」  
  
「賽門，我一個人就可以放倒你們全部，好嗎？」馬庫斯開玩笑地說。他不是聽不懂賽門的意思，他這麼說的意思其實就相當於要賽門放心，「我們該走了。」  
  
賽門笑了，「好吧。那就再見了。」  
  
  
「對了，賽門。」馬庫斯臨走前又回頭。  
「怎麼了？」  
  
「等我回來以後，你也可以考慮離開耶利哥一陣子。」  
「咦？」  
「我知道你一直很想參加那個叫『時尚國度』的實境秀，」馬庫斯說，「你最喜歡的那個設計師快要離開評審團了。你應該快點報名。」  
「可、可是...」賽門的表情很不安。馬庫斯知道他的顧慮：除了放心不下耶利哥，所有人都知道仿生人在藝術領域產業被嚴重歧視。  
  
「你也是自由的，賽門。不要忘了這件事。」  
  
賽門雖然看起來還是不太確定，但他點點頭：「嗯。我會想想的。」  
  
  
於他跟李奧往大廳的另一側前進。  
  
「呃，等等，馬庫斯，這裡是往正門，會有很多記者，我剛剛是從側門來的...」  
「我知道，外面一定都是記者。」  
「所以我們該去側門吧？」  
「不用了，記者已經包圍所有的出入口了，我剛下來大廳就知道了。」馬庫斯不抱希望地說。記者們老早就熟悉了耶利哥總部的所有出入口，就算是馬庫斯自己獨身一人都已經不可能進出總部而不被記者逮到了。李奧進來的時候之所以可以從側門，多半是因為警察當時還有足夠的人力，但現在顯然已經沒有人可以阻止數量那麼龐大的攝影機、麥克風還有轉播車了。  
  
「你留在這裡，等我離開之後記者八成會跟著我走，」馬庫斯跟李奧說，「然後你就悄悄溜回家，知道嗎？」  
  
「我不要，」李奧意外地一口拒絕，「我想跟你一起。」他說。馬庫斯訝異地看著他。  
「李奧...」  
「反正我已經被拍到了，現在再被拍到一次也無所謂。」李奧說，「我不想一個人逃走。」他用堅毅的眼神盯著距離他們還有兩公尺的門把。  
  
馬庫斯感到有些吃驚，但他隨即點點頭：「我知道了。」  
  
然後他走上前推開那扇大門。  
  
  
  
面對媒體記者的時候有個小訣竅，就是當他們吵吵嚷嚷成一團的時候，你只需要小聲地講一句話，讓所有人都注意到你開始講話了，但卻又聽不到你講話時，他們就會安靜下來了。馬庫斯走出側門之後面對那些閃個不停的鏡頭和提問，用的就是這個方法。當他開口說第一句話時所有人的聲音都小了下來，但其實他只說了「蕎麥麵」這三個字而已。  
  
他等到記者都安靜下來了之後才正式開始說話(這是他跟喬許學來的，在所有人都安靜下來之前都不要講話，讓他們明白要是再繼續吵的話就什麼鬼都錄不到，但這個行動本身又無法被拿來大做文章。馬庫斯猜這應該是一種課堂技巧)。  
  
他盡可能用中立性的詞語和平穩的語氣敘述鬥毆事件事發的緣由和經過，但當然省略了他實際上是在生在場的所有人的氣的部分。他向記者說明，說他原本想靠一己之力阻止鬥毆，並且帶他的一個交情很深的人類朋友離開，但卻一時情緒激動，使用了錯誤的方法，他願意為此向社會大眾道歉(配合深深的一鞠躬；快門聲持續了整整五分鐘)。並且他本人接下來將要暫時離開耶利哥，但恕他無法透漏離開的原因、何時回歸、以及離開期間的去向。耶利哥的領袖位置將由喬許暫代，但他保證在他離開的期間，耶利哥一切的運作都會如常，請各位仿生人民眾無須擔心。  
  
「接下來，我有二十分鐘的時間可以讓各位媒體記者提問，但請針對此次的事件提問就好。」他說。提問往往是任何一次發表或聲明等場合中最混亂、也最讓他緊張的一部分。  
  
沒有意外地，所有的媒體記者都想逼問他關於他在鬥毆人群裡行使暴力的原因(「那是一個嚴重的錯誤，我為社會大眾做了很不好的示範，真的很抱歉」又是深深的一鞠躬和半分鐘的快門聲)，還有所有他在聲明裡已經說過「恕我無法透漏」的部分(「抱歉，這部分請恕我無法透露」他說，但記者才不在乎呢)。一部分的記者質疑民眾對喬許這個人幾乎不熟悉，為什麼臨時領袖是他，而非有眾多戰前仿生人支持者的諾斯(「那麼接下來該是讓大家意識到他有多能幹的時候了，」馬庫斯回答，默默地在心裡對喬許道了個歉，「我們做決策的時候諾斯參與了每一次的討論，她的意見都有被充分考量，請大家不用擔心」)。有個記者質疑，李奧曼費德就是傳記中攻擊他、讓他覺醒的人類，為什麼現在會變成他的友人(「這不是很好嗎？這恰恰證明了，人類與仿生人間的嫌隙是可以消除的」)。另一個記者問馬庫斯，李奧曼費德這個人有多項前科紀錄，會不會擔心與他交好會妨礙他個人的名譽？(聽到這個問題，馬庫斯感覺到他身旁的李奧縮瑟了一下，他頓時覺得火冒三丈。「我們交朋友時如果都把自己的名譽考量在內，恐怕每個人都要孤老終生了」)有個仿生人記者提問，問他有個這麼要好的人類朋友這點是否曾造成他在進行政策討論時偏心人類。馬庫斯按奈住心裡的火氣耐心地回應(「我們所有的決策都是綜合了耶利哥的其他成員的意見以及民眾的投書而下的，絕非我一人專斷獨行」)。其他還有無視「請針對此次事件」這句話的各種政策類提問，他一律用「跟這次的事情無關」打發掉。  
  
「好了，時間也差不多了...」二十分鐘後，馬庫斯說。人群立刻騷動起來；這在馬庫斯的預料之中：他有太多事情不願意透漏，有回答的部分又都避重就輕，「...我知道各位媒體記者們也很辛苦，大家應該也累了，我們就在這邊...告一個段落好嗎...之後我會發表正式的書面聲明...」他一邊說一邊慢慢地往他的左側移動，並示意李奧跟著他。耶利哥的警衛也開始動作了，他們企圖替馬庫斯跟李奧清理出一條窄路，但不是很成功。  
  
果不其然，成群的記者一下子就突破了耶利哥警衛那薄的可憐的防護網，幸好馬庫斯還來的及抓住李奧的手，他們才沒被人群衝散。馬庫斯這才注意到記者群裡面夾雜了一大堆他的「粉絲」(或許還有黑粉)、一堆看熱鬧的民眾(有人類也有仿生人)還有一些不知道是想幹嘛、舉著一堆標語的NGO組織。  
  
底特律警局到底在幹什麼？馬庫斯慌亂地想。他一邊大喊「謝謝各位的指教，拜託借過一下好不好？」一邊拉著李奧想突破重圍。他安慰自己這團人群其實基本上還算理智，比廣場上的那群好多了，可是他現在又變回了那個需要包裝掩飾的馬庫斯，而且想也知道他絕對不能攻擊記者。「謝謝各位的關心！」他大喊，然後發現他跟李奧除了緊抓著的手之外幾乎要被扯開了，「大家能不能借過一下？他是人類！請給他一點空間！」  
  
他們就這樣一路擠著擠著，終於脫離了最主要的擁擠人潮，於是他們開始快步奔跑。他可以聽到所有的記者、群眾、粉絲全都跟在他背後跑。跑著跑著，馬庫斯突然覺得有點好笑，他昏迷以前拉著李奧的手在人群中奔跑，結果醒來以後還是拉著李奧的手在人群中奔跑，好像他們總是有躲不完的麻煩一樣──就好像他們的生命一樣，有躲不完的操蛋事。  
  
但這次，馬庫斯想，他們奔向的是自由。  
  
終於他們看見了在最外圍有一些大概是剛過來支援的底特律警局的警力。多虧了他的好朋友康納，底特律警局基本上都是很配合馬庫斯的。他跟李奧一路跑出底特律警局的人力範圍，警察們在他們背後攔下了那一堆人群。他們一路跑向車道，一路上什麼人也沒有，終於馬庫斯看見了他叫的計程車。  
  
但接著他停了下來。李奧在他背後氣喘吁吁。  
  
「怎麼了？」李奧問。馬庫斯用下巴指指計程車。  
  
倚靠在計程車上的是一個女人，馬庫斯一看就知道那是誰：麗塔史譏，那個在電視上說他的支持度有大半是來自迷妹的傢伙。這個女人穿著她招牌的桃紅色套裝，拿著一支筆和一本小筆記本，倚靠在計程車上，恰好擋住車門的位置，而且在馬庫斯接近的時候完全不打算挪動。  
  
「哈囉，偉大的仿生人領袖。」她說。  
「不好意思，這位小姐，」雖然馬庫斯對她這種卑鄙的作法感到不齒，但他還是掛起他領袖的面具，像個紳士一樣地發言，「訪問的時間已經結束，我很遺憾您似乎錯過了。」  
  
「沒有關係！我只是要很快地問您幾個問題而已。」麗塔史譏用她高八度的聲音說，「請問這邊這位是您的...那位要好的友人嗎？李奧曼費德？」她說。顯然，她有人馬親自到場參與剛才的盛會。  
  
馬庫斯很想回她「是又怎樣」，但是那樣太不智了，「是的。」  
  
「您和他是怎麼熟起來的？」  
「這恐怕是一種個人隱私吧？這位小姐。」馬庫斯說。麗塔史譏在小筆記本上記了東西，雖然她似乎自以為沒人看見，但馬庫斯其實可以透過分析她筆桿的搖動拼湊出她寫的東西。「當我問及他身旁的那位男性友人時，他立即露出戒備的神情，彷彿在隱藏著什麼」，她寫道。  
  
什麼跟什麼？「不過如果您那麼想知道，」馬庫斯改口，「他在一個多月前返回了他父親的住處，我盡我東道主的責任好好招待他。」  
  
麗塔史譏沒有馬上回話，而是盯著她的小筆記本快速地書寫。「在我有技巧的逼問之下，他終於透漏，他為這個私生活顯然十分精采的曼費德先生提供了一些服務」，馬庫斯看見她這麼寫著。  
  
「如果您沒有別的事情，」馬庫斯的聲音忍不住地低沉起來，從來沒有人可以像這女人一樣幾乎挑戰到他忍耐跟偽裝的底線，「我們想搭上我叫的這部計程車。」  
  
然而麗塔史譏卻像是沒注意到馬庫斯似地不慌不忙，「曼費德先生，我想跟您確認一下，您的母親是您父親的畫迷是嗎？」  
  
「抱歉，他不接受採訪。」馬庫斯立即回應，卻看到麗塔史譏寫著「當我詢問到關於卡爾曼費德的話題，他馬上繃緊了神經，這引出了我記者的直覺」。  
  
「沒關係，」她露出討人厭的笑容，「請問李奧曼費德先生是否也是您的粉絲？」  
「我不懂妳的意思。我從來不覺得自己有什麼粉絲，我也不覺得我值得有。」  
「噢，當然了，真正的大人物總是喜歡裝成他們對自己多受歡迎毫無自覺。」她一邊呵呵笑一邊在筆記上寫下「他對李奧曼費德是不是自己的粉絲不置可否，但卻毫無疑問地露出了一絲虛榮的微笑」。  
  
馬庫斯可以肯定他臉上絕沒有什麼天殺的微笑。  
  
「您對這位友人的感覺怎麼樣？你覺得他是個怎麼樣的人？」她又問。  
「他和我身邊的許多朋友一樣，是個真誠正直的人物。」馬庫斯回答。  
「好的，好的，」麗塔史譏說，一邊寫下「並且他承認，他對李奧先生抱有十分的好感」。  
「所以您對李奧曼費德先生的感覺十分良好囉？」  
「請問這是什麼意思？」  
「噢，沒什麼。」她說，但馬庫斯卻看到麗塔史譏寫下「但當我更進一步地詢問關於李奧先生的事，他便勃然大怒。這位偉大的仿生人領袖是否害怕被人發現，自己和他一直在自傳中引以為豪的卡爾曼費德先生一樣，喜歡對自己的粉絲下手？」  
  
這實在太過分了。正當馬庫斯深吸一口氣準備要不顧一切地烙出一句狠話，卻聽見一陣尖叫──李奧一把抓住麗塔史譏的左手，然後扯掉了她手上的小冊子。他飛速地看了一眼裡面的內容，然後做了一件讓馬庫斯忍不住大叫的事：他揍了麗塔史譏一拳。那是對準了顴骨的準確一擊，麗塔史譏發出第二聲尖叫，腳上的細跟高跟鞋讓她重重摔倒在地，一時爬不起來。  
  
「快快快！」李奧一邊大喊，一邊按下計程車的開門鍵，把當機似了的馬庫斯推進車子裡，然後彎下身從疑似奄奄一息的麗塔史譏身上拿走了一些什麼東西，然後飛奔到車子的另一側搭上車，「開車！」他在車子裡大喊著，計程車聽話地飛奔了出去。  
  
「李...李奧...」馬庫斯顫抖地說，「你...你知道你做了什麼嗎！」他忍不住大喊。倒不是說他正在對李奧生氣──他完全可以理解他的舉動，但這實在太瘋狂了。  
  
「賽門要我保護你。」李奧因為剛才一瞬間的緊張而喘著氣，臉上的表情混合了害怕、興奮與自豪。  
「我想他並不是那個意──」  
  
然後李奧用力抓過他，吻住他的嘴唇。馬庫斯驚嚇──又驚喜──地動彈不得。  
  
「而且你說過，」李奧放開馬庫斯後，大聲地說，「如果有人讓我很難受，我可以揍他們一拳，然後轉身就跑。」  
  
馬庫斯頓時啞口無言。然後他了解到，李奧根本不需要看到麗塔史譏的筆記本，他光是看到馬庫斯自己的表情就明白發生什麼事了。  
  
而李奧說這讓他──很難受。  
  
於是馬庫斯笑了，「好吧，你是對的，」他說，摸摸李奧的頭，「做得好。」他看見李奧的臉上閃過一陣緋紅，讓他心情頓時變得很愉快。「只是...怎麼說，我們接下來可能會有大麻煩。我是可以提供我的記憶影片，證明她擋住我們的計程車，但是...」  
  
「放心，」李奧說，「我把這些都拿走了。」馬庫斯定睛一看，李奧拿走的是麗塔史譏的筆記本，還有她拿來錄影的、別在套裝上的微型攝影機。「這種東西條子也常用，我一看就知道了。」他說。然後突然紅了臉，結結巴巴地說，「我是說...你知道，我以前...」  
  
「做得好。」馬庫斯又說了一次打斷他的話，然後再度摸了他的頭。但馬庫斯覺得不太夠，於是他把位置稍微挪得更靠近李奧一些，然後把李奧的頭按到自己的肩膀上，同時伸手摟著他。  
  
「馬...馬庫斯...」李奧似乎有些僵硬。明明就敢吻他，卻對把頭靠在他的肩膀上感到緊張？馬庫斯覺得有點好笑。  
「不舒服嗎？」馬庫斯問。他其實也是在故作鎮定，但他希望可以表現得酷一點。  
「...不會。」李奧的聲音小到只剩下氣音。  
  
  
  
他們回到住處時發現住家周圍並沒有像李奧出門的時候那樣圍了一堆記者。馬庫斯鬆了一口氣，感謝rA9，一個地方的記者數目畢竟是有限的。  
  
馬庫斯一下車馬上就看到了兩個熟悉的面孔。  
  
是康納跟漢克安德森。  
  
「你們怎麼在這裡？」馬庫斯問。  
「幫你們趕走記者。」康納說，原來事情沒有像馬庫斯想的那麼美好。  
「您好，安德森先生。你好，康納。」李奧打了兩聲招呼。  
「哈囉，孩子，」漢克說，「康納剛剛跟我說你們接下來要去加拿大？」馬庫斯是在計程車上面給康納發內建的。他剛剛衝過底特律警局的人的時候沒看到康納，就有預料到康納有可能會在這裡等。  
「對。」李奧回答。  
「我不確定那是個好主意啊，老實說...」漢克說，「這件爛攤子...」  
「我也無意要過一個總是只有好主意的人生，先生。」馬庫斯說。漢克笑了一下，點點頭。  
  
「抱歉，但我不認為現在是悠閒談天的時候，」康納突然開口，「我預計你們還有一個小時可以收拾東西，之後記者就會過來了。我已經把班機表傳給馬庫斯了，李奧，你最好快點開始收東西。」  
  
「什麼？」李奧一聽到當場傻愣原地。  
「明白了。李奧，我們快點！」馬庫斯立即推著李奧進入屋內。  
  
李奧慌慌張張地開始收拾他的行李，而馬庫斯則坐在他的終端前，退下右手的皮膚開始高速完成他的提案。  
  
「無條件基本收入」Unconditional Basic Income。這就是他要提的提案。這是之前李奧的那一句「如果大家都很有錢」給他的靈感。沒錯，既然人人都值得享有自由，而自由就是需要錢，那為什麼不呢？他快速地搜尋過各種關於這個東西的文獻還有資料，整理好放進提案的附件裡。這個東西、或至少它背後所傳達的理念，就是他一直以來想追尋的。一種無論是任何人──人類或仿生人、吸過毒的或是沒吸的、犯過錯的或沒犯錯的──都能獲得一層樓地板一般的支持、進而獲得自由和幸福的理念。  
  
當然，他知道這個提案不可能完全解決所有的社會問題。有太多的問題不是這種齊頭式的平等可以解決的，比方貧富差距造成的相對剝奪感，或者是像李奧那樣的家庭功能的失衡；推行上，預算的編列會是一個問題；民意上，許多人不會想多繳稅養失業人口或所謂的「馬里布衝浪者」──就像李奧後來的那個節慶獎金的比喻一樣，絕對還是會有不滿的傢伙在。不過，馬庫斯心想，那樣的人就隨他去吧。  
  
做他認為正確的事，而當面對操蛋的事的時候又能用一種嗤之以鼻的隨性態度來面對──馬庫斯發覺，也許這樣的態度對他來說才是最適合的。他很清楚提案交出去之後會隨之而來的、排山倒海的這種和那種問題。不過，他壞心地想，起碼在接下來的半年內，這些問題都會是喬許的問題。  
  
  
一個小時後，李奧拖著他的行李──一個過小的行李箱，一只乾癟的側背包，還有一台VRStationXZ──和馬庫斯一起坐進了計程車。  
  
有好一段時間，他們兩人都在計程車上沉默不語。  
  
最後是李奧先開了口。  
  
  
「馬庫斯，」他說，聲音裡有種放鬆的平靜，「我想...我們還應該要去一個地方。」  
  
馬庫斯笑了，「我剛剛也在想這件事。」  
  
「我們有時間嗎？」  
「我想是有一點的。」  
  
李奧點點頭，「那我們去一趟吧。」他說。馬庫斯於是下指令讓計程車轉向。  
  
  
他們臨時前來的這個目的地是一座墓園。  
  
雖然現在是秋天，但陽光還是很好，這是一個不冷不熱的天氣。  
  
  
還是李奧先開口了。  
  
「嗨，爸。」他輕輕地說，「我過來看你了。我...我真的戒毒了，你知道嗎？雖然現在還是個無業遊民。不過...嘿，事情正在好轉。我跟馬庫斯...我們現在都還好。還有，」他說，馬庫斯看見他眨了眨有點泛紅的眼眶，「我很抱歉。為所有的事...還有...」他猶豫了一下，「我愛你。」他說。「換你了。」他用手肘碰碰馬庫斯。  
  
「卡爾...爸，」馬庫斯說，「雖然一直以來你在我心裡一直都是最富智慧的，但我最近發現，你犯了一個大錯...」他停頓了一下，「不過你放心，我是你兒子，我會替你彌補他的。」然後他和有些害羞的李奧相視而笑。  
  
然後馬庫斯低下頭輕輕地吻了李奧的嘴唇。李奧脹紅了臉，「欸！馬庫斯，這是在爸面前欸。」  
  
「有什麼關係？」馬庫斯略顯淘氣地說，「我是覺醒仿生人，他不能阻止我了，我愛做什麼就做什麼。」  
  
「好吧，」李奧聳聳肩。過了幾秒鐘，他說：「不知道爸知道的話會怎麼說。」  
  
「你知道嗎？我不覺得他會反對。」馬庫斯說，一邊溫柔地看著李奧。李奧想了一下，認同地點點頭。  
  
  
「我們要去加拿大了。」李奧帶著淺淺的笑容，對著墓碑說。  
「我們要去加拿大了。」馬庫斯閉著眼睛，也跟著他重複說了一遍。他細細地品味著這個甜美的事實。  
  
「我們該走了。」馬庫斯說。  
「嗯。」  
  
於是他們牽起彼此的手，慢慢地步出墓園。  
  
康納說的完全正確，馬庫斯想。  
  
  
這一切都值得。  
  
  
  
──《人非聖賢》 完

 

 


	11. 番外篇 仿生人有生日嗎？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 李奧想幫馬庫斯慶生。首先，他必須先知道該在哪一天慶生。  
> Leo wants to celebrate Markus's birthday. Step one: Knowing when is his birthday.

「您好，這裡是底特律警局。」  
「嗨，你好，呃，我想找...康納。」  
「請問您的姓名和身份？」  
「呃，李奧，李奧曼費德。我是...我是康納的...朋友？」  
「好的，稍等一下。我現在幫你轉到康納的內建通訊。」

「李奧，你好嗎？」康納在電話另一頭說。  
「喔，嗨，呃，康納，老兄。我知道你現在大概很忙...我打來是想問...呃...你知道馬庫斯的生日是幾月幾號嗎？」  
「生日？」  
「是啊，」李奧一隻手抓著手機，另一隻手抓抓頭，「你知道，像是...他的...呃，出廠日期？」  
「模控生命從未給過我那一份資訊。RK200的出廠日期是機密資訊，我相信應該沒有人知道，」康納停頓了一下，「我甚至不清楚馬庫斯他自己知不知道。模控生命照理說應該已經公開所有的內部資料，那份資訊很可能已經遺失了。」

「噢...」李奧覺得有些失望。  
「不過，」康納補充，「仿生人的生日未必是他們的出廠日期。」  
「未必？」李奧困惑地問。

 

仿生人的「生日」，有時指的是出廠日期，有時指的是他們覺醒的那一天。目前仿生人的身份證明文件上會註明出廠日期，以那個日期算起再加二十作為法律上的年紀(馬庫斯是唯一一個出廠日期不明的仿生人，他的年齡從2038年1月1日26歲開始計算)。但那畢竟是有明確定義的「出廠日期」，不是具有情感意義上的「生日」。

基本上所有的戰後仿生人都不會有這種問題，他們出廠的那一天就會由耶利哥專門的人員輸入覺醒的代碼，所以兩個日子會在同一天。然而戰前仿生人就沒那麼簡單了。一部分的戰前仿生人認為他們在覺醒那一天開始才具備了意識，才真正地活著，所以生日是覺醒的那一天。另一部分的人覺得出廠日期才是他們被製造的那一天，符合生日的定義。這兩群人經常在網路上唇槍舌戰，支持用覺醒的日子當生日的人認為另一派的人使用人類決定的日子當生日很可恥，搞不清楚自己是從什麼時候開始為自己而活；而用出廠日期當生日的人則認為另一派根本就是想太多，人類的嬰兒在出生的前幾年還不也一樣完全受他人擺佈。另外包括康納自己在內還有一個人數很少的第三派，認為自己反正就是有兩個生日。

總而言之，在仿生人的文化裡，聊到生日的問題時並不像人類那樣總是一團和氣，而是摻雜了許多意識形態之爭──就像其他很多很多的話題一樣。

「好吧，我明白了。所以...你也不知道他的生日...應該說，他覺得自己的生日在哪一天。」李奧嘆了一口氣。事情果然不會那麼順利──他越瞭解仿生人內部的文化，就越明白為什麼馬庫斯會當領袖當到把自己活生生分裂成鏡頭前和鏡頭外；這個生日之爭恐怕也是過去馬庫斯在他的工作中時不時會遇到的問題。也許會有許多要求他定義仿生人生日的投書，然後他就得小心翼翼地做出不得罪任何一派、也不會被媒體拿出來大作文章的發言──想到這裡，李奧替馬庫斯發抖了一下。

「我從未幫他慶祝過生日，也未曾接獲任何相關的邀請，」康納的聲音裡帶著幾分遺憾，「也許你可以直接問馬庫斯他的看法。我知道人類喜歡給彼此驚喜，但是現在這個狀況，我會建議你在這方面妥協。」康納說。  
「嗯...」李奧想了想，「對了，」他說，「你有沒有那個叫賽門的人的電話？」

 

「什麼？！」賽門在電話裡大吼，李奧不得不把手機拿遠一點；聽起來賽門是在一個非常吵的地方。  
「馬庫斯的生日！」李奧只好回吼回去，「你知道嗎？！」  
「馬庫斯他──不好意思！我需要講一通私人電話！──他沒有跟我們說過，但我記得──謝謝各位的關心！我們之後會再跟各位詳細說明！記者會已經結束了，請各位媒體朋友們回去好好休息！──我記得諾斯好像──謝謝！謝謝大家的關心！──好像知道，我等一下給你她的電話──請不要推擠！謝謝！──」

李奧擦擦額頭上的汗水，「謝了賽門！」

「不客氣！──呃啊啊！──」然後電話就掛斷了。

 

李奧放下手機，看見賽門傳給他一組號碼，顯然就是諾斯的電話了。然而李奧猶豫了好幾分鐘，遲遲沒辦法下定決心撥通這個電話。原因一，諾斯是馬庫斯的前女友，打給人家前女友問她前男友的生日想也知道很不妥；原因二，諾斯恨人類，而自己恰巧是個他媽的人類。他實在不確定打給諾斯是個好主意。

就在這時，他的電話響了。

「哈囉？」  
「我是諾斯，」電話那一頭是一個冰冷的女聲；李奧愣了好幾秒才意會到發生了什麼事情，「賽門打電話給我，說你想問馬庫斯的生日。」  
「噢...呃，對。哈囉。」李奧可以聽出他聲音裡的底氣十分虛弱。  
「很遺憾，我也不知道。」諾斯冷冰冰地說。

李奧忍不住有點錯愕，「他也沒有告訴妳嗎？」

「應該說，他自己也不知道他的生日該是哪一天。他不曉得他自己的出廠日期，他覺醒的那天又已經是『馬庫斯覺醒紀念日』了。」她說。  
「噢...」  
「如果沒有其他的事情，我就要掛電話了。」諾斯冷冷地說，接著切斷了通訊。很顯然，她完全是看在賽門的面子才上打來的。

馬庫斯覺醒紀念日。李奧想起來，馬庫斯跟他抱怨過這件事。馬庫斯覺醒的那一天，也就是李奧跑去畫室偷畫、害馬庫斯被報廢的那一天，被訂為馬庫斯覺醒紀念日。仿生人們會從這一天開始一路慶祝數天，直到革命紀念日結束為止；這個節日是革命後第二年訂的，迄今只在第三年舉辦過一次。

馬庫斯曾信誓旦旦地對李奧說，當初他在耶利哥的內部會議裡面重申過好幾次他絕對不願意設立這個節日，更不願意他的名字出現在一個節日的名稱裡。可是大家好像都把他的意願當成耳邊風，支持的票數最後高得令人絕望。李奧一想到他在電視上看到的紀念日活動──馬庫斯坐在緩慢到不行的車子裡，對著大批仿生人民眾像英國皇室似地微笑跟揮手──就知道馬庫斯一定恨死這個紀念日了，難怪他不想把生日訂在這一天。

 

李奧嘆了一口氣。

 

馬庫斯替愛麗絲說完了另一個故事之後，眼見時間不早了，於是決定告別卡菈，返回他和和李奧位於加拿大的暫時住所。

當他進客廳的時候，看見李奧坐在沙發上滑手機，樣子不是很高興。

「怎麼了？」他在李奧身邊坐了下來。  
「喔...沒什麼。」李奧搖搖頭。  
「真的？」

李奧沉默了一下，然後說：「你前兩天不是烤了一個生日蛋糕給我嗎？還送了我生日禮物？」

「是啊。」馬庫斯點點頭。

 

前兩天是李奧的生日，他為李奧烤了一個巧克力蛋糕，送了他一條他自己織的圍巾，上面繡的圖案也是他自己設計的。他在處理器中快速的回溯那一天的記憶：李奧收到禮物的時候看起來非常開心，說他已經好多年沒有收到過生日禮物(想到這裡，馬庫斯又忍不住開始生卡爾的氣)，然後也有試戴了那條圍巾。他一邊吃蛋糕一邊和馬庫斯一起看了一檔沒營養但很有趣的實境節目。然後他們接吻，結果搞得馬庫斯嘴巴裡都是巧克力，於是他們不得不去漱口。李奧去廁所做了一些準備，然後他們在沙發上翻雲覆雨。馬庫斯陷入了困惑，每一個環節看起來都沒有問題。

「然後我仔細想想...我甚至都不知道你的生日到底是幾月幾號。」李奧說。

「這樣啊，」馬庫斯鬆了一口氣，忍不住笑了出來，「你聽我說，仿生人的生日...」  
「我知道，我有打電話給康納，他有跟我解釋了那些關於仿生人生日的狗屎。」  
「噢。那麼，是這樣的，我還沒有...」  
「我知道，你還沒決定你的生日該在哪天。」  
「你怎麼會知道...」  
「因為我還跟諾斯通過電話。」  
「什麼？」馬庫斯震驚地說；連馬庫斯自己都不想跟諾斯通電話，「你怎麼會和諾斯...」  
「因為我還有叫康納給我賽門的電話。賽門說諾斯可能知道你的生日，然後叫諾斯打給我的。」  
「你跟一卡車的人通過電話，就為了知道我的生日？」  
「對。呃，也沒有一卡車那麼多啦...」  
「我的rA9...為什麼不直接問我就好了？」  
「因為我想給你一個他媽的驚喜，」李奧嘆了口氣，「你知道，就像你給我的那樣。但是我搞砸了。就這樣。」李奧有些沮喪地低下頭。

馬庫斯一時之間說不出話來。

「李奧，」沉默了一下子之後，馬庫斯輕輕地說，「我想我知道我的生日應該在哪一天了。」

李奧猛地抬起頭，「哪一天？」

「我也不知道。」  
「什...什麼？」李奧困惑地說。

「我決定...你送我生日禮物的那一天，就會是我的生日。」馬庫斯笑著說。

李奧不可置信地看著他。

「不、不行吧！生日是...生日應該要跟你的誕生有關...」  
「這是誰規定的？」馬庫斯不以為然地說，「既然仿生人對生日的看法已經有三個派別了，我為什麼不可以是第四個派別？我主張，仿生人的生日應該是想哪一天就哪一天。」  
「但是...那是生日欸！決定了之後一輩子就不會再改了...」  
「你也是啊，」馬庫斯伸手撫過李奧的臉頰，「你在我心裡也是一輩子都不會變。」倒不是說馬庫斯自己說這句話的時候不害羞，但看見李奧的臉紅了起來，他覺得非常值得。

「可、可是...馬庫斯...我是人類。」李奧抓著馬庫斯的手，彷彿這樣就能讓他「想清楚」。

「我會老會死...我會離開。而你的生日會永遠跟著你...」他別開目光。

「也許吧，」馬庫斯說，「但我不覺得有什麼關係。我的生日是獨一無二的，就好像你也是獨一無二的...」他想了想，「生日就像是在一年當中，一個有獨特烙印的日子...而你就算以後離開我了，也會是我生命裡的一個烙印...」他說，一邊用拇指摩娑著李奧的耳際，「我不會後悔這個選擇的，李奧。」馬庫斯平靜地說。

 

李奧看著他，然後眼眶開始泛紅起來。

 

「別這樣，」馬庫斯替他擦掉眼角的淚水，「生日該是個快樂的話題。」  
「該死，」李奧吸了吸鼻子，但露出了笑容，「你搞得這麼意義重大，會害我不知道要挑什麼禮物的。」  
「你有很多的時間可以慢慢考慮。」馬庫斯輕快地說。李奧點點頭。

 

馬庫斯就這樣等待著那個不知道什麼時候會到來的生日。

他很高興他替自己還有李奧保住了驚喜。


	12. 番外篇 從前從前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 李奧病了，馬庫斯無法冷靜下來。  
> Leo is sick. Markus can't calm down.

 

 

加拿大的天氣比底特律冷得多。李奧躺在床上，用厚棉被緊緊地裹住自己。他的男友馬庫斯就坐在床邊，一隻手放在他的肩膀上，表情看起來十分擔憂。

「馬庫斯...」李奧用有些沙啞的聲音開口。  
「怎麼了？需要什麼嗎？」  
「...我不想讓你覺得很糟...但是...」李奧虛弱地說，「我需要你離開我、去找點別的事情做。」  
「噢...」馬庫斯有些呆愣地回答。

實在不是李奧想傷他的心──但是他真的覺得有些誇張了。對，他是發燒了，而且時不時就一陣狂咳，但說穿了那就是普通的感冒，不是什麼需要人在旁邊隨時照料的急重症，然而馬庫斯好像不這麼以為。他放下他所有的日常活動，隨時準備照料李奧，幫他準備好所有吃的跟用的；李奧在過去的好幾個小時內除了上廁所外幾乎就沒有下過床，而且他還得說服馬庫斯他真的不需要有人扶他去廁所。

「可是你看起來很虛弱...」  
「那只是因為我在發燒。我的肌肉是有點痠痛，但是我還是可以自己做所有必要的事，好嗎？」  
「...我知道了。」馬庫斯說，但李奧看見他一臉傷心。

他在心裡嘆了一口氣，這個仿生人真的是照顧人類的愛好者。他慢慢地走進廁所做了必要的事，然後又走出來。他還在發著燒，一直覺得頭重腳輕。雖然不像馬庫斯想的那麼嚴重，不過自己的狀況確實不是很好，的確需要再去躺一下。

他回到臥室，發現馬庫斯坐在床邊。

「嘿，老兄，」李奧重新爬回床上躺好，「你怎麼還在這裡？」  
「我不知道要做什麼...」馬庫斯小聲地說。  
「都可以啊...畫畫、彈琴，再不然就是看看電影...」  
「我現在不想做那些事...」  
「那你也可以...打電話給你的同伴聊聊天啊...打給賽門...」  
「我不在耶利哥以後他們都很忙。」  
「...好吧。也許你可以...在自己腦袋裡聽個音樂什麼的...或者也可以待機...別盯著我睡覺就好了。」李奧無奈地說。馬庫斯點點頭。

  
馬庫斯其實並不如李奧所想的那樣，不知道自己其實擔心過度。他知道李奧只是重感冒，他不需要康納來幫他分析機率也知道李奧因為重感冒而死的機率微乎其微。可是只要看著李奧──他現在睡沒半小時就會醒來一陣狂咳──他就想到卡爾。

  
他沒跟李奧說的是，卡爾在死前也是這樣一直咳嗽。

卡爾當時不只有心臟的毛病，他在去世的前幾個月有段時間一直受支氣管疾病所苦。儘管包括馬庫斯在內所有照料他的人進出時都會消毒，但人類年老以後的抵抗力下降讓他很容易就染上感冒，呼吸道黏膜也變得脆弱。卡爾在去世前半年就開始接受安寧緩和醫療，但嗎啡或是支氣管擴張劑等都沒有明顯的效果。馬庫斯清楚地記得卡爾在他生命的最後發出的那種彷彿連靈魂都要咳出來的可怕聲音。

只要李奧一開始狂咳嗽，馬庫斯的處理器就開始不理性地為他模擬出強烈的焦慮，不斷告訴他，在他過去的經驗裡，那種標示著疾病的聲音同時也預示著死亡。

他現在背對著李奧，坐在床邊閉上眼睛，當然根本沒在為自己播什麼音樂。他的系統一直為他重播卡爾去世以前的記憶片段。他一直在偷聽著李奧的動靜。李奧時不時就咳醒、喝水、然後又睡著。他聽著水罐放到床頭櫃上的聲音，準確地在水喝超過一半的時候偷偷去為李奧重新倒滿。面對生老病死，不管是人類或是仿生人，能做的好像都不多。馬庫斯好討厭這種無力感。

  
李奧再次醒來的時候感覺到自己滿身大汗；他在棉被裡動了動，衣服摩擦到他的皮膚的時候已經不會再不舒服了。他知道這代表他已經退燒。他轉過頭，發現馬庫斯還坐在他的床邊。他用沙啞的聲音輕輕地朝他喚了聲：「嘿。」

馬庫斯如他所料地立即轉身，「怎麼了？」

「你果然沒有在聽音樂或者待機。」李奧笑著說；他逮了個正著。馬庫斯跟他說過，要提早結束他的待機的話要叫名字，系統才會有反應。  
「噢，」馬庫斯意識到自己被識破了，「我...我還是擔心你。」他承認，「你覺得好多了嗎？」  
「是啊，我覺得──」李奧想說「好多了」，但出口的卻是一陣帶痰的狂咳。儘管他覺得他咳得肺都要被他咳出來了，但他還是沒漏看馬庫斯在他咳嗽的瞬間露出的擔心與恐懼。

他的確不太能明白馬庫斯為什麼會擔心成這樣，不過他也不打算一直讓他就這樣忍耐著他的擔心。於是他喝了幾口水，然後說：「馬庫斯，你能幫我個忙嗎？」

「喔...如果你想要，我可以離開房間。」馬庫斯說，但失落的表情全寫在臉上。  
「不是啦，」李奧笑著說，「我睡不著。你能給我說個故事嗎？」他說。

他知道馬庫斯討厭發現自己什麼忙也幫不上。

也許這個要求有點隨便吧，但他也確實已經很久、很久沒有聽人說故事了。

  
「說...故事？」馬庫斯愣愣地說。這聽起來不太像是一個31歲的人類男性會需要的幫忙。不過，如果李奧這麼要求，他當然很樂意為他說故事。幸好，他以前為了提升仿生人形象而去孤兒院參訪時，曾經從在那裡服務的仿生人那邊下載過童話故事。「好啊，」馬庫斯說，「我的記憶體裡有超過九千則故事，」他微笑地說，「你想聽哪一則？或者，哪一類的故事？」

李奧想了一下，「你能為我編一個嗎？」他問。  
「編一個？」馬庫斯想到卡爾第一次叫他畫不存在的東西的時候，「我...我沒有嘗試過寫虛構故事...」馬庫斯不確定地說。  
「沒有關係，只要是你編的，那就會是一個好故事。」李奧說。他先喝了幾口水讓自己暫時不會再咳嗽，然後重新在棉被裡躺好，閉上眼睛，等待馬庫斯的故事。

馬庫斯無奈地笑了一下，心想李奧就跟他們的父親一樣強人所難。

「好吧。我想想看...」

馬庫斯停頓了一下，然後微笑。他想到了一個好故事，「從前從前，在某個地方，」他說，「有一個驍勇的戰士──」

 

* * *

 

 

  
──從前從前，在某個地方， 有一個驍勇的戰士。

戰士有一副金光閃閃的盔甲，它又堅固又華麗，

見過它的人之中，沒有人不為它散發出的威嚴而折服。

  
戰士穿戴著他的盔甲，為了他的人民四處征戰，不畏強敵，最終取得了勝利。

但是自那之後，戰士過得並不開心。

他發覺雖然戰爭結束了，但是他的人民還是會需要他的幫忙。

戰士別無選擇，只能繼續穿著他的盔甲，

趕走兇惡的盜匪、驅散可怕的野獸、阻擋邪惡的巫師。

日子一天一天過去，

戰士發現，他可能再也無法脫掉他的盔甲了。

他的盔甲好重，戰士覺得好累。

 

有一天，戰士覺得他再也沒辦法穿著盔甲走動了。

於是他下到了一個很深很深的洞窟裡，

希望時間一久，等到戰士變成骷髏的時候，盔甲就會自己掉下來了。

  
就在那個時候，他聽到洞窟的最上方傳來了某個人的聲音。

他抬頭一看，站在那裡望著他的是一個很可愛的小男孩。

小男孩告訴他，他需要戰士幫他撿起他掉到洞窟裡的皮球。

戰士原本已經不想再動了，但是他突然想到，

這是第一次有人請他幫忙一件不需要盔甲也可以做的事情。

他不需要盔甲也可以撿起皮球。

於是他把盔甲脫掉，把皮球撿了起來。

小男孩從洞窟的最上面放下一根繩子，把戰士拉出了洞窟。

小男孩撿回了皮球，顯得非常開心。

戰士看著開心的小男孩，覺得自己也好開心。

  
戰士突然覺得身體好輕，然後才發現，他的盔甲被他留在洞窟裡面了。

小男孩說，沒有盔甲也沒有關係，只要我們能在一起。

戰士說，那如果我們遇到了兇惡的盜匪、可怕的野獸、邪惡的巫師呢？

小男孩想了一想，然後說：

  
「那我們就一起逃跑。」

  
於是戰士牽著小男孩的手，

拋下他的人民，一起去了很遠很遠的地方。

他知道他有一天會必須回去、再度穿上他的盔甲為人民作戰，

但是他知道此後的日子將再也不同了，

因為小男孩在他的身邊。

  
他相信，他們從此以後會過著幸福快樂的日子。

 

* * *

 

 

  
「...那是一個好故事。」李奧說。他想起他好像一直沒有跟馬庫斯說過，他覺得他的聲音真好聽。  
「謝謝。」馬庫斯微笑，伸手撥開李奧因為汗濕而覆蓋在額頭前面的頭髮。

「你知道，」李奧又說，他看著馬庫斯，「那個小男孩不會輕易地被感冒打敗的，」他把棉被拉的高高的，蓋過他有些發熱的臉頰，「因為他還想一直跟他的戰士在一起。」

馬庫斯點點頭，「我知道。」他說，低下去親吻了李奧的額頭。

他突然想到，他的故事的結尾講錯了，不是「他相信」他們會幸福快樂，而是──

  
戰士與小男孩從此以後過著幸福快樂的日子。


	13. 番外篇 消夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 馬庫斯吃奇怪東西的醋。  
> Markus is jealous of _____.

 

 

馬庫斯突然從待機狀態中醒來，時間是半夜兩點鐘。保全系統告訴他，屋內的噪音比平日的同時段大幅增加，他應該起來查看是怎麼回事。他立即想到他應該盡快確保李奧的安全，他轉過身，發現李奧不在床上。他慌慌張張地起身奪門而出，大喊「李奧！」

「呃啊啊啊！」李奧的聲音從廚房傳來。馬庫斯用最快的速度飛奔到廚房。

「李奧！你沒事吧！」馬庫斯看見李奧跌坐在廚房的地板上，趕緊過去把他扶起來。  
「馬庫斯！你有病啊！半夜叫那麼大聲要幹嘛！」但是李奧好像在生他的氣。看樣子，他是被馬庫斯喊的那一聲嚇到才跌倒的。  
「對不起。你在做什麼？現在很晚了。」  
「煮消夜啊，我肚子餓了。」李奧說，指指瓦斯爐上的那一小鍋速食麵。馬庫斯傍晚的時候去參加了一個新住戶一定要出席的社區住宅安全的相關會議(他這輩子好像永遠躲不掉開會這件事)，所以這一天的晚餐是李奧自己在外面解決的，否則馬庫斯是絕對不會讓他餓肚子的。

「為什麼不叫我？」馬庫斯問，「我不需要睡覺。」

「這你不懂，」李奧笑著說，「吃消夜就是要在吃到之前，先自己動手準備...看著鍋子裡的食物在昏暗的燈光下啵啵冒泡。那樣會更好吃。」

馬庫斯看著那鍋麵，點了點頭。他知道李奧雖然表面上看起來有點粗魯又不學無術，但其實還是有遺傳到卡爾的氣質：對別人的情緒敏感、容易想太多，還有些浪漫主義。他的系統告訴他，在吃之前看過什麼畫面的確會略略影響胃口，但食物的味道是不會改變的。不過他的確喜歡「更好吃」這個說法。

「哇啊...好香。」李奧笑著說，拿了叉子和碗把麵撈了出來，然後再把麵湯倒進去。

看著李奧的笑容，馬庫斯突然很想把那碗麵打翻。不，不可以。馬庫斯壓抑住想要李奧只能因為吃他做的料理而笑的想法，跟著端著麵碗的李奧走到客廳。李奧開了電視，開始稀哩呼嚕地吃著麵，「唔嗯嗯...」他一邊吃一邊點著頭，似乎對這麵評價很高。

馬庫斯自認雖然這幾年變得厭世了點，但還不算是個憤世嫉俗的人。然而此刻他心中突然出現了各種負面情緒：他好討厭這碗麵、他好討厭李奧蠻不在乎地在他面前吃不是他做的東西吃得一副津津有味的樣子、他好討厭自己不能吃東西，不能像電視上的那種典型女友一樣跟男友分吃消夜。

「...你怎麼了啊？」李奧說，敏銳地察覺到了馬庫斯躁動不安的情緒。

「沒有啊，」馬庫斯若無其事地說，「我要回房間去待機了。」  
「咦？喔...好。」李奧看起來有點困惑，但他還是點了點頭。

馬庫斯很想就這樣忘掉這些然後進入待機。可是他躺在床上，下了起碼二十道待機指令，LOADING到最後系統通通都跳出錯誤提示。他神智清醒地躺在床上，心想他明天一定要打電話給賽門，跟他說他發現原來異常仿生人是會失眠的。

半個小時後，他感覺到李奧爬上了床。

  
「剛吃飽馬上躺下來會胃痛的。」馬庫斯提醒他。  
「馬庫斯，你...還沒待機啊？」  
「呃...嗯。」馬庫斯頓時一陣心虛。

「抱歉，我不知道你在等我。」李奧抓抓頭。  
「沒有啦。」馬庫斯背對著他小聲地說。

「馬庫斯。」  
「嗯？」  
「你...是不是在生氣啊？」  
馬庫斯在心裡嘆了一口氣，「我沒有在生氣。」

然後他感覺到李奧在他身後躺了下來，一隻手從後面抱住他。他的脈搏調整器收緊到好像已經打不出釱液了。馬庫斯忍不住微笑，撫摸著李奧的手背。他已經跟李奧該做的都做過了，但李奧不管是碰他或者甚至僅僅只是對著他笑都還是讓他──怦然心動。

「我知道你在氣什麼了，」他聽見李奧帶有笑意的聲音，「你在想為什麼我不把你叫起來煮東西。」  
「什麼都瞞不過你，讀心大師。」  
「我還知道你剛剛很想跟我一起吃東西。」

馬庫斯愣了一下，「你連這個都知道？」

「是啊，」李奧的聲音變得很輕，「因為我每次在廚房看到你在做菜的時候，我常常心裡也在想，我真希望我也可以為你下廚...哪怕只是做一道菜或一些點心也好。」他一邊說，一邊越把嘴唇貼近馬庫斯的後頸，幾乎都快吻上去了。

馬庫斯轉過身來，用力抱緊李奧。

「我沒辦法陪你一起吃東西，你也沒辦法為我做菜。但是，」他輕輕地李奧的耳朵旁邊呼氣，「我們有其他可以一起做的事情，不是嗎？」

李奧笑了起來，沒說什麼，把臉埋進了馬庫斯的懷裡。

  
吃一碗麵的醋真是愚蠢，馬庫斯在脫下李奧的睡褲的時候這麼想著。

 

 


	14. 番外篇 腳踏車

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 馬庫斯決定教李奧騎腳踏車。  
> Markus decides to teach Leo how to ride a bike.

馬庫斯和李奧走在公園裡。這是一個晴朗的冬日，積雪雖然沒有退去，但天空很藍，陽光灑在他們身上，帶來令人舒適的暖意。公園裡的路是紅磚石鋪成的，陽光透過兩旁的樹照射到地面形成了木漏日，一點一點地撒在他們身上。

一名年輕男性騎著腳踏車緩緩地迎面他們而來。他一邊踩著踏板一邊哼著歌，模樣看起來輕鬆自在。男子靠近他們時向他們點頭致意，站在靠近他那一側的馬庫斯對他笑了一下，稍微舉了舉手。李奧不擅長和陌生人友善地互動，一下子錯過了打招呼的時機。他嘆了一口氣。

「怎麼了？」馬庫斯關心地問。  
「沒什麼，只是...你知道的，」李奧聳聳肩，搖了搖頭，「抓不對...抓不對時機做事。跟平常一樣。」他看了看遠方，遠處又有一男一女──應該是情侶──悠哉地騎著腳踏車過來了。

「李奧...」馬庫斯也嘆了一小口氣，但接著他突然有了個好主意；他笑了笑，然後牽住李奧的手。李奧的臉瞬間蒙上了一層紅暈，「馬庫斯，這是在外面...」他有些慌亂地小聲囁嚅著，話音剛落，馬庫斯就把牽著李奧的手向那對情侶高舉了起來，「嗨！」他說，聲音裡頗有示威的意味。騎腳踏車的女孩子大笑著朝他們揮了揮手，而男孩子也笑著朝他們喊聲，「比不過我們的啦！」他說，然後揚長而去。馬庫斯轉回頭，發現李奧連耳根都紅了，於是他湊過去偷親了一口。「馬庫斯，」李奧用空出的手摀住臉，「你真的有毛病。」他絕望地說。但馬庫斯笑得很開心，也沒放開他的手。

  
「我們應該去買兩輛腳踏車。」馬庫斯突然說。

「為什麼？到處都有公車和計程車。」李奧聽起來不太有興致。  
「這是一種休閒。而且運動對你的健康有好處。還有，」馬庫斯有些懷疑地看著李奧，「我們可以一起騎腳踏車啊？」他說。剛剛才有情侶騎腳踏車經過，他覺得李奧是故意聽不懂他的暗示。  
「我...我對騎腳踏車不太...」李奧突然開始結結巴巴。

馬庫斯突然心一涼。「李奧...你...」他唐突地說，但半途停了下來。

李奧安靜了一下。然後他說：「對。我不會騎...我不會騎腳踏車。」他說，然後聲調轉為那種令馬庫斯心痛的故作開朗，「反正我也不需要。走路和公車就很夠我移動了。」他勾了勾嘴角，聳了一下肩膀。

「你的...你的母親沒有...」  
「噢不不，她有。我是說，她試過。呃，應該是在我八歲的時候...她帶我去公園。我忘了...那大概是什麼幼稚園的活動之類的，但總之同時有很多小孩在那裡練習腳踏車。是我自己...我只練了一下下，然後我問她『為什麼其他人都是爸爸帶他們來？』...」他停頓了一下；馬庫斯牽著他的手稍微握得更緊了一些，「然後她就馬上帶我回家了。我不記得她當時的表情了。」他皺著眉頭，又停頓了一下，「我當時太不懂事了。」他說。

「李奧...你當時才八歲。」馬庫斯搖頭。他知道李奧又在犯把錯都攬到自己身上的老毛病了。李奧沉默地點點頭，「我知道...只是...」然後又搖搖頭，「沒什麼。」

他們彼此又沉默了幾分鐘。

「李奧，我教你騎腳踏車。」馬庫斯說，這是一句宣告而非請求同意。但李奧搖搖頭，「沒那個必要了...」

「我答應過爸，他沒能幫你做到的，我都要代替他做到。我在他的墓碑前面跟他保證的，」他在李奧開口之前打斷他，「別讓我食言，好嗎？」他注視著李奧的眼睛，「我會教到你會為止。」他堅定地說。

李奧沉默了很久。正當馬庫斯以為他不會回話了的時候，他說：「好吧。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

「馬庫斯，你真的有毛病。」李奧再次直白地說。他現在坐在腳踏車上，一隻腳在踏板上，一隻腳還放在地上，但馬庫斯已經站在旁邊扶著他的腰跟肩膀了。「你這樣子我沒辦法騎。」

馬庫斯閉上眼睛皺起眉頭，然後深吸一口氣，「對。對，我很抱歉。」他放開李奧。

「那只是一些小擦傷。」李奧提醒他。「對。我知道。」馬庫斯點點頭。

李奧做了幾次深呼吸，然後又是另一次重踩踏板試圖讓腳踏車動起來。他試著在腳踏車稍有初速時把另一隻腳放上踏板，但很快地他就重心不穩，然後框郎一聲又一次摔倒在地。他爬了起來，長吁一口氣，然後去扶那輛已經滿是刮痕的腳踏車。

馬庫斯在旁邊簡直看不下去。李奧穿著的那件長袖上衣已經破了幾個洞了，而下半身雖然穿著牛仔長褲，但肯定也已經有好幾處瘀青了。他很想別過頭去，但是又完全不放心李奧自己一個人練習，於是他只能痛苦地看著李奧一次又一次地摔在地上。他不是沒有教過他怎麼做──先試著用雙腳在地面上滑行，然後試著在滑行途中抬起腳，接著才是試著開始踩踏板──李奧就硬生生地卡在了踩踏板這個步驟上。不管他有多努力，他只要另一隻腳踩上踏板的瞬間就必定失去平衡。

正當李奧準備再試一次的時候，馬庫斯拉住他的肩膀，「今天這樣已經夠了，休息吧。」他說。李奧點點頭，沒說什麼。馬庫斯給了他一個擁抱，「我還是很為你驕傲，好嗎？」他輕輕地說。「嗯。」李奧點點頭，也回抱了他。

當他在室內仔細檢視李奧身上的傷痕、幫他消毒、擦藥再包紮的時候，他忍不住地開始懷疑教他腳踏車到底是不是一個好主意。畢竟大眾運輸已經很發達了，只要是稍微熱鬧一些的地方都有公車可以到，再不然也有計程車。如果是搭乘這兩者都到不了的地方，腳踏車肯定也到不了。這東西在這個時代完全是一種娛樂用的交通工具，跟天鵝船是一樣的，不值得李奧以這大大小小的傷口為代價去學習。

「李奧，如果你不想練了的話，可以停下來沒有關係。」他說。  
「拜託，馬庫斯，這才只是第一天。」李奧笑著搖頭。  
「嗯...」馬庫斯也只能同意。

接下來的一週，李奧只要有空就在他們屋子後面的庭院練腳踏車。馬庫斯每一次都會在旁邊看，盡他所能地指導。但情況沒有好轉，每次練習結束之後，李奧的腿上和手臂上就會多出一些刮傷。

接著有一次，李奧跌倒的時候被地上一塊比較尖銳的石頭劃傷了手臂。傷口不深但很長，一瞬間讓他的手臂看起來血流如注。馬庫斯衝過去把李奧扶起來，然後把他抓進室內，拿起早就預備好的醫藥箱。

「李奧，」馬庫斯皺著眉頭，一邊幫李奧包紮，「這是個不好的主意。不要練了。」  
「但我想繼續。」李奧平靜地說，「我知道...我知道你不喜歡...看見我受傷。」  
「我是不喜歡。」馬庫斯幾乎要生氣了。他對著自己生氣。他不該提這個主意的，他想。  
「但我想繼續練習下去。」  
「為什麼？」馬庫斯不解地問。但李奧保持沉默。

「你想證明什麼？」馬庫斯又問。李奧微笑，「嗯...」他抿著嘴唇想了一下，然後說：「跟你一樣吧。想證明一切都是可以彌補的。」他說。

「也許就算...就算你小的時候爸就教你練車你也一樣練不會。重點是我們試過了。」馬庫斯試圖說服他。但是李奧搖頭，「那不是重點。」「那重點是什麼？」馬庫斯問，「你還瞞著我什麼？」

李奧低下頭，「抱歉，」他摸著已經包紮好的繃帶，「等我會騎了以後再告訴你。」

 

* * *

 

 

  
「如果你知道些什麼，請告訴我，安德森先生。我知道他跟你會通電話。」馬庫斯的語氣忍不住地有些強硬了起來。  
「聽著──馬庫斯，你不覺得你應該尊重那孩子的想法嗎？」漢克說，頗有些安撫的意思。  
「我當然想尊重他，可是他...他是個很會鑽牛角尖的人，特別是關於卡爾的事情。我很擔心他是不是...又陷在另一個死胡同裡出不來。」馬庫斯痛苦地說。

漢克在電話那一頭嘆了一口氣，「馬庫斯，」他語重心長地說，「我知道你對李奧...怎麼說，你是他的情人，但又同時很像他的另一個父親，是嗎？做父母的永遠都在擔心孩子，這我都明白。但是有時候你就是要對他有信心，也要對你自己有信心。你得相信李奧知道自己在做什麼，也要相信你已經給他帶來了好的影響。」

馬庫斯沉默下來。他知道漢克說的是對的，但他心裡覺得很沒底。「我從李奧那裡聽說...」漢克又說，「他還滿得意的──跟我說他在你們離開美國之前嗆了那個叫諾斯的？他還說他是從我身上得到靈感的。」他笑著說。「是啊。」馬庫斯想到那時候的事情，忍不住也笑了。

「他們總是說，如果你有一天發現你的孩子會心疼、會保護你了，就代表他長大了。你該對他有信心。」漢克說。  
「嗯...」馬庫斯回應，然後他又問，「所以李奧有跟你說過他為什麼這麼堅持嗎？」  
「他沒有真的和我說過，但他有找我問過一些事情。從你剛剛告訴我的，我已經推敲出一些大概了。」  
「你覺得沒問題嗎？」  
「我想沒有。」

「那就好。」馬庫斯稍稍鬆了一口氣。

「你偶爾得學會放手，」漢克告訴他，「試著等待...等待他想讓你看見的。」

 

* * *

 

 

  
於是馬庫斯試著等待。

他不再阻止李奧練車，也不再堅持要看著他練，雖然他每次看見李奧身上又出現新的擦傷，他就有種衝動想把腳踏車給砸爛。李奧一般而言並不是一個很有耐心的人──他連打遊戲機都會嫌地圖之間的讀取時間太久；馬庫斯曾教過他如何打毛線，但他只勾了十幾下就放棄了；他鍥而不捨的態度讓馬庫斯更加確定他心裡有個讓他覺得他非得學會不可的理由。

但李奧卻不肯告訴他這理由是什麼。他只能把感覺都憋在心裡，假裝他接受了李奧的決定、假裝他是個有耐心的照看者。

  
「馬庫斯，」某次馬庫斯正在幫李奧處理新冒出的傷口時，李奧輕輕地說，「謝謝你。」

馬庫斯先是愣了一下，「你不用道謝。我喜歡照顧你，」他溫柔地說，「我們回美國之後，我可能就不會有時間這麼做了。」他說，語氣略帶傷感。並非他真的已經不在乎他留在美國的同伴和人民了，但李奧是他無法割捨的私心與貪戀。

「不是...我是說...」李奧看著包好的傷口，「我知道你在忍耐。我一定會盡快的，我保證。」

馬庫斯微微張口，卻說不出話。

  
原來李奧都懂。他再次了解到他的情人個性上有多少迷人之處：有些孤僻、有些浮躁，行為上粗心，但情感上卻異常細膩，容易胡思亂想鑽牛角尖、但同時又單純無比得可愛，正當你以為他永遠都不會懂的時候，你才發現他其實都明白。

  
馬庫斯找不到話語可以形容他當下的心情，於是他靠過去，輕輕地貼上李奧的嘴唇。

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
「下午五點。在之前那個公園。三號涼亭。」

李奧傳給他的簡訊就只有這樣。這天又是星期天，但李奧卻一大早就不見人影，只留了言說他要「出去一下」。馬庫斯打電話給他。語音信箱。他在下午四點半的時候接到這則簡訊。

他焦躁不安地等在三號涼亭。假日黃昏時分的公園很難得的沒什麼人。現在已經下午五點十五分了，馬庫斯不由得擔心了起來。

  
但幸好他並沒有擔心太久。他聽到從他身後有些距離的地方，傳來了他很熟悉、有點輕浮、卻又很溫暖的嗓音：「馬庫斯！」

他轉過身，「李奧！」他喊，同時掩飾不住他的驚訝。

李奧笑著──一邊有些搖搖晃晃地騎著腳踏車向著他的方向前進。「小心一點！」馬庫斯朝著他跑過去。李奧一個急煞停了下來。「我會騎了！老兄，我就跟你說我學得會的。」他笑得很開心，但馬庫斯卻笑不出來。李奧的衣服看起來髒兮兮的，他不用看就知道底下一定又全是擦痕和刮傷，更讓他不捨的是他的左邊臉頰也有一道小小的紅色刮痕。「嘿，馬庫斯，」李奧嘆了口氣，搖搖頭，「你起碼也假裝得高興一下吧。」他抱怨道。

「我、我很替你高興，只是...」馬庫斯皺著眉頭，「我...」  
「好吧，好吧，我知道。你老是像個老媽子似的。」李奧聳聳肩，但還是笑著。  
「你還是...下來用牽的吧。」馬庫斯勸他；他怎麼樣都不能忍受李奧像那樣一路搖搖晃晃地騎回家。  
「哎。好吧。但是我總有一天會跟你一起從家裡騎到這邊的。」李奧發下豪語。

「李奧，你說過等你學會怎麼騎了，你就要告訴我你...你那個暫時不能告訴我的理由。不管怎樣都想學會騎腳踏車的理由，」馬庫斯幾乎有點迫不及待，「現在能說了嗎？」

李奧猶豫了一下，「呃。嗯。我原本是想回家再說，不過...哈，管他的。呃。就是...我以前...我以前不是吸過紅冰嗎？」

馬庫斯猛地盯住李奧。他沒想到會是關於這個的話題。

「不用這樣啦，」李奧本人倒是一派輕鬆，馬庫斯有點不確定他是不是裝出來的，「呃。我在勒戒的期間他們給了我一些資料。吸過紅冰的人會有一些...身體上的後遺症。就算戒掉了之後也一樣。」

馬庫斯覺得他腹部的釱液全都凍住了。他從來不知道這件事。他應該可以料想得到吸毒是會有後遺症的──他為什麼從來不問？

「嘿！你是不是又再亂想一些有的沒的？」李奧拍了一下他的背。  
「呃！」馬庫斯被逮個正著，「沒有啊。」他有些心虛地說。在李奧面前他瞞不住情緒。

「我的情況跟別人相比一點都不嚴重，你不用擔心。我聽說有人會吸到神智不清，連親人都記不得...總之，我那時候雖然吸了大概六年的時間，但是一直...斷斷續續的，量也不是很多，所以沒留下什麼嚴重的傷害。只是...他們做了檢查之後，還是發現我的小腦有非常輕微的受損。這沒辦法復原。」李奧說明著。

「什麼...」馬庫斯忍不住說。他一直以為李奧走路老是晃來晃去純粹是一種風格。

「噢，不要一副嚇到的樣子。這不是什麼很大的毛病。不影響生活，」李奧看著他的眼睛，「只是在一些...呃，特定的事情上面，我需要...一些時間。」

「比方說學騎腳踏車。」馬庫斯喃喃地說。

「呃，是啊。總之，那個...所以，你說就算爸有在我小時候教我騎車我搞不好也學不會...那說不通，因為我那時候還沒開始...呃，糟蹋我的腦袋。」李奧笑著說。馬庫斯不懂他怎麼還能笑得出來。

「如果爸在我小時候有教我的話，我現在應該會騎才對。所以...我就想...」李奧抬起頭，望著遠方緩緩西沉的夕陽，「如果我到最後還是沒能學會，你就不算是代替爸做到了...我不想讓你對爸食言。嗯。就這樣。」他說，對馬庫斯微微一笑。

馬庫斯想到他那時問李奧他到底想證明什麼，而李奧回答：跟你一樣吧。想證明一切都是可以彌補的。

「但是...」馬庫斯緩緩地說，「但是這太辛苦了。如果我知道...」他說，然後停了下來，明白了這正是李奧不肯告訴他的原因。如果他知道李奧花遠比平常人多那麼多的時間來學腳踏車、還受那麼多傷，都只是為了讓馬庫斯能完成卡爾生前沒能完成的責任，那他一定會拋下他對卡爾的承諾的。

另外，馬庫斯也想到：這也代表，李奧完全知道他在他的心裡有多重要。

再一次的，他發現，李奧真的都明白。

再一次的，他傾過身去，吻上李奧的嘴唇。

趁著李奧還沒反應過來，他壞心地用舌頭撬開他的嘴巴，深深地吻了進去。「唔...嗯...！」李奧發出了一些代表掙扎的聲音。馬庫斯知道他一直都對在外面有親密舉動這件事有些在意，但他現在得扶著腳踏車，根本沒有手可以去推拒他。於是馬庫斯進一步站到他的前面抱住他，然後肆無忌憚地蹂躪他的口腔，直到他感覺李奧快無法呼吸為止。

「馬庫斯...」李奧紅著臉一邊喘氣，「你...你真的有毛病。」

「我的毛病就是我喜歡你。」馬庫斯看著他的眼睛說。

  
李奧抿住嘴唇，低下頭，沉默了一下，把腳踏車牽到道路的邊緣停好。

 

  
然後他回到馬庫斯的面前，輕輕地墊起腳尖。

 

 

 


End file.
